La bruja
by unma
Summary: U.A. En una epoca lejana, dos almas buscan la redencion de sus pecados...
1. La llegada del guerrero

Ranma, hijo de Genma, avanzaba lentamente por ese sendero en medio de un denso bosque. Cansado, solo esperaba que el lugar que buscaba no estuviera muy lejos ya, La noche ya estaba próxima, y al viejo guerrero pero aun joven hombre ya no le hacia gracia pasar otra mas a la intemperie. Por otro lado, su viejo Ashmed daba muestra también de cansancio, y bien tenia motivos. Ranma hacia ya casi un año que había partido de Jerusalén buscando algo que en sus treinta y tantos años de vida nunca había encontrado. Paz.

En estos últimos once meses, había pasado por Bizancio, regresado y partido de Viena, Colonia, Paris, Navarra, y por ultimo cruzo el canal rumbo a las Islas Británicas, Londres no le llamo la atención, era una ciudad pequeña comparada con Constantinopla, o Bagdad. Aun así, tampoco era lo que buscaba. El hombre se había hartado de las grandes poblaciones y sus miserias, no las soportaba más.

Por eso volvió a cruzar en barco, rumbo a la isla esmeralda. En Inglaterra le hablaron de esa Irlanda salvaje, bárbara, y sus brutos pobladores de granjeros y poco más. Y Ranma sintió que eso era lo que quería. La idea de empuñar una hoz y no una espada le atraía. Usar su arco para cazar su comida, no para matar gente seria algo completamente nuevo para el.

El cansado hombre de largo pelo en coleta, ojos azules, y piel amarillenta era una curiosidad entre curiosidades. Su padre, Genma, era un comerciante de las islas de las especias, y como embajador del emperador llego a Bagdad, Jerusalén, Constantinopla y Viena.

Su forma exótica de ser, así como los documentos que lo amparaban, lo hicieron un personaje popular, no era el sabio venido de oriente que todos esperaban después de lo que Marco Polo contara, pero era un hombre de mundo, había viajado y conocido lugares que otros solo oían en historias, Pekín, Calcuta, Bagdad… JERUSALÉN, la ciudad santa.

Además, Genma era poseedor de algo invaluable, el era el único que podía escribir y firmar el pergamino que dejaría a una caravana atravesar tantos territorios hostiles, su nombre abría las puertas del comercio a donde fuera que el llegara.

En Viena fue donde mejor fue recibido, casi como si fuera el emperador mismo, la vieja ciudad vio en el embajador la oportunidad de comerciar directamente en la Ruta de las Sedas, vía Danubio, y no depender tanto de las ciudades Italianas, Génova y Venecia no eran famosas solo por sus flotas comerciales, si no también por los altos costos en alquiler y retenciones de productos a aquellos que acudieran a ellos.

Fue en esta ciudad donde conoció a Nodoka, una joven cristiana de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules como el mar. Genma gano su corazón así como las ambiciones de la familia de ella. Y algo imposible normalmente, que un pagano se casara con una joven cristiana, por una vez fue admitido.

El único vástago de la unión, Ranma, tenía la tez de su padre, pero los rasgos, cabellos, ojos y religión de su madre.

Eso de por si le creo problemas, fue rechazado por tener un padre extranjero (mas extranjero que lo usual) y su color de piel no ayudaba, aun así, ser hijo de quien era, le abrió algunas puertas para llevar una vida relativamente normal.

Desde pequeño, como era usual entre los niños adinerados, se entreno en el uso de las armas, la espada, el arco, la lanza. Apenas había sido aceptado como escudero de un señor local cuando esas locuras llamadas "_cruzadas"_ se adueñaron de la mente de la gente. Ricos y pobres, poderosos y miserables, se encolumnaron hacia la "_tierra santa"_ para rescatarla de los malvados infieles. Y el joven escudero se hizo soldado.

* * *

Se empezó a hablar del, del muchacho que hacia proezas, del soldado que fue rápidamente ascendido, en un primer momento de envidias y burlas.

Y luego los rumores hablaban del capitán y su indómita tropa.

Era una época dura, y duros eran los hombres de ese tiempo.

No había piedad con el vencido, tuviera espada en mano o no, si era infiel, moriría de forma inmediata donde lo encontraran.

Aun así, Ranma siempre respeto a las mujeres, aun cuando las violaciones y depravaciones estaban a la orden del día. La tropa de Ranma, bajo pena de muerte, debía respetar a cualquier fémina, sea cristiana o no.

* * *

El desastre para Ranma y sus soldados ocurrió poco antes de la caída de Jerusalén a manos cristianas.

Enviado al sur para reforzar las tropas del Condestable genoves Vittorio, Ranma se encontró con un gran problema.

Lo único que le interesaba a su nuevo jefe, era el saqueo, lo único que buscaban sus soldados, era el latrocinio, violar cuantas mujeres encontraran y asesinar cuantos infieles pudieran.

Sin embargo, juro fidelidad a su nuevo jefe, pero se propuso por su parte hacer sus tareas como siempre.

Ese fue el principio de su perdición.

Pronto fue latente entre todos la diferencia entre Vittorio y Ranma.

Ranma obedecía las órdenes del Condestable solo cuando fueran sensatas, cosa que irritaba al genoves. Por otro lado, el mismo empezaba a verse frente a los generales como un vulgar ladrón y asesino mientras Ranma estuviera allí.

Por otro lado, Ranma era el hijo del gran culpable de que el Sacro Imperio no necesitara más los servicios de Génova para comerciar.

Serviría también como venganza, pero por sobre todo, debía sacarse ese problema que era Ranma de encima, y pronto.

Ranma recordaba esa noche como si fuera ayer mismo, y no hacia ya ocho años.

Un duro soldado observaba desde esa colina la lejana fortaleza del príncipe Jih Al Salmi, uno de los más destacados guerrilleros árabes.

Su fama era conocida entre los soldados de ambos ejércitos, así como la de Ranma, Salmi era conocido por ser un gran guerrero, e imponer a su tropa una disciplina de hierro, al igual que los hombres de Ranma, respetaban a las mujeres sea cual fuera su origen, pero, a diferencia de los cruzados… aquel que se rindiera o aquellos que no fueran soldados también eran respetados. Los musulmanes aun no habían adoptado las bárbaras costumbres de los cristianos, entre ellos, los hombres de paz, sean musulmanes, judíos, cristianos o paganos se movían con tranquilidad, muy distinta a la Europa de esa época, donde no ser cristiano era una condena automática de muerte si no servias para algo.

_-todo bien, creo que podemos ir jefe-_ Ranma miro al soldado, era un niño, de no mas de quince años, como la mitad de su tropa, aun así, ya eran veteranos, al igual que el resto de sus hombres, viejos soldados que habían escapado alguna vez de sus regimientos, hartos de masacres sin sentido y cosas peores.

_-bien, en marcha-_ disfrazados como comerciantes árabes, dieron un inmenso rodeo, que les tomo hasta la madrugada, pero el porque de esta acción era clara, les permitió llegar a la fortaleza desde el este, como se suponía harían verdaderos árabes.

Uno de los desvelados guardias se acerco a los viajeros, preguntando algo en esa extraña legua que ellos utilizaban, uno de los viejos soldados contesto en el mismo idioma, que tan solo eran viajeros, se perdieron y por suerte hallaron la fortaleza, temían ser atrapados por los cruzados…

El guardia trato de observar a la luz de antorchas al grupo, pero no hallo mucho que objetar, luego de mas de dos años de campaña, cocinándose al fuego de ese clima, todos ellos podrían pasar por alguien habitual de los desiertos, luego de consultar con un sargento, les dijo que podrían pernoctar allí al amparo de la fortaleza, si los cruzados atacaban, podrían ampararse en ella.

Durante una hora, los supuestos comerciante solo descansaron como si en verdad vinieran de un largo viaje, hasta que Ranma se puso de pie, al instante todos sus hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Sin mediar palabras, todos se abrieron en abanico, para rodear la fortaleza, Ranma y su tropa se preparaban a terminar con el general que mantenía el flanco sur de Jerusalén aun bajo control infiel.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos, Ranma noto que la noche estaba a minutos de distancia. Mejor seria prepararse para ella. Se aprestaba a desmontar cuando la vio. Lejos, caminando tranquilamente en la creciente oscuridad, tomando uno de los dos senderos en que se bifurcaba el camino. Ranma, pensó que una mujer se encontrara sola a tales horas en un tenebroso bosque solo podría ser por que se hallaba cerca del pueblo, espueleo a su caballo y se lanzo al trote corto a alcanzar a la mujer, debía hacerlo rápido, vestida con esa ropa negra, y ese pelo azul oscuro, si anochecía por completo, jamás la encontraría.

A distancia aun, la vio torcer a la derecha en un recodo del camino, en un minuto la alcanzaría, pero al girar la volvió a ver, a varios centenares de pasos por delante.

_-que diablos?- _ahora si azuzo a Ashmed, en carrera para alcanzarla, pero a aun a una veintena de metros, el caballo se detuvo violenta y sorpresivamente, tanto que Ranma, experto jinete, casi se va al piso.

_-que infiernos te pasa Ashmed?-_ el caballo estaba algo encabritado, así que Ranma bajo de el y busco con la vista a la mujer… y casi cae sentado al verla otra vez a cientos de pasos de allí.

_-no puede ser, vamos jamelgo estupido-_ llevando de las riendas a su caballo, corrió tras la mujer, estaba cerca cuando ella volvió a girar en un recodo, Ranma insulto en voz alta.

_-detente por favor, oye-_ llego al recodo y giro a su vez, para detenerse de repente, allí frente, en un gran claro, estaba un pueblo, pero de la mujer… ni rastros. El soldado quedo estupefacto, el camino hacia el pueblo discurría ahora por una hierba alta, pero no lo suficiente para ocultarla.

_-como… si me hubiera guiado… que extraño-_ el hombre no entendía que pasaba, pero sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al pueblo, tal vez allí alguien le explicara.

_-Bienvenido viajero, bienvenido-_ Ranma vio al sacerdote de la pequeña iglesia de la aldea acercársele sin temores, para alguien que combatió una guerra tan larga, lo suficiente como para que las poblaciones desconfiaran ya de los soldados de ambos bandos una recepción de este tipo era extraña, pero por supuesto, ni Europa ni Persia habían sufrido incendios, saqueos y el asesinato de pobladores que sufrió Palestina o Bizancio…

_-buenas noche padre,_ -el guerrero hablaba con un marcado acento alemán - _tiene lugar para un pobre viajero?-_ El cura sonrió afablemente, señalando su pequeño templo.

_-por supuesto hijo mío, la casa de dios siempre esta abierta para sus guerreros-_ Ranma fue el que sonrió ahora, se pregunto que haría el padre si supiera que el… pero simplemente se dejo guiar por el hombre de dios al interior, mientras un empleado llevaba a Ashmed a la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde le dio de beber y comer.

Ranma mientras tanto, se encontró en un pequeño y espartano cuarto, una cama de madera, una sabana, una cobija, una almohada, una mesa y una silla…

_-típico de un sacerdote…-_ sobre la cama, clavado en una pared, el crucifijo de rigor, Ranma se persigno y realizo la señal de la cruz, apenas se ponía de pie, cuando el sacerdote y un monaguillo ingresaron trayendo una fuente con fruta, un poco de ciervo asado frió junto con una vasija de agua. El extranjero se sintió extrañado, estaban a comienzos de la primavera, el asado se explicaba, pero la fruta?

_-coma mi buen amigo, debe tener hambre, la aldea mas cercana esta a dos días de distancia-_

"tres diría yo" pensó Ranma, miro al gordote y rechoncho sacerdote.

_-disculpe padre, no estamos fuera de época para estas frutas?-_ _el_ sacerdote continuaba con esa sonrisa tonta…

_-hijo, este pueblo esta bendecido por dios-_ el religioso se retiro dejando a Ranma comer tranquilo, este no hizo reniego de la comida, "por Dios, Jehová o Ala, no veía fruta tan deliciosa desde Bagdad", el hambre y la sed fueron aplacados, luego, en el mayor de los sigilos, tomo una tela que llevaba en su alforja, la extendió en el piso. El guerrero se saco sus zapatos, y luego, arrodillándose sobre ella, orientado hacia el sureste, empezó a orar silenciosamente.

Cuando termino, volvió a persignarse frente a la cruz, y se recostó en la dura cama, incomoda como pocas cosas, pero no tanta como otras…

"es mejor que el frió piso de aquella prisión"

En pocos segundos, el endurecido pero cansado soldado dormía, una cama era una cama.


	2. El primer encuentro

Ranma solia despertarse temprano, era difícil que en invierno abriera sus ojos después de amanecido, incluso en verano, cuando dormía a la intemperie, solía despertar con tiempo para ver aun las ultimas estrellas. 

Era una costumbre adquirida en tantos años de ser militar. Por eso el más completo silencio lo rodeaba en ese humilde cuarto de esa pequeña parroquia. Procedió a levantarse, estirando su cuerpo, rascándose los costados.

Pasado unos segundo, busco y encendió la vela que había con un pedernal, iluminando malamente el lugar, volvió a buscar su tela para extenderla en el suelo, tras lo cual volvió a orar en silencio después de arrodillarse sobre ella. Apenas se levantaba terminando sus rezos cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió suavemente, dejando ver al regordete sacerdote con un candelabro de dos velas en su mano.

_-ya despierto? aunque lo imaginaba de un guerrero de dios-_ Ranma se compadeció de la estupida sonrisa del religioso, "hombre de dios, los hombres de dios no matan, y sus religiosos no instan a hacerlo" pensó muy por dentro suyo, aun así fue suave en su contestación.

_-es una vieja costumbre-_ el cura le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, y el soldado fue llevado hasta algo que parecía un pequeño comedor, allí, había dispuesto ya unos platos con frutas, un suave pan y un poco de agua. Ranma no pudo menos que volver a sentir curiosidad de esa fruta, tan apetecible, y aun así, tan fuera de época, el pan tenia una textura y una suavidad que no recordaba ni siquiera haber visto en Metz, y sobre el agua… bueno, ni siquiera en los manantiales de las montañas griegas había encontrado agua tan pura.

_-y bien hijo, podría contarme como es?-_ Ranma no necesitaba que especificara que quería el sacerdote saber, todos querían saber como era esa ciudad…

_-Jerusalem es inmensa, mas grande que Londres, Paris o Milán, sus altas murallas tienen el grosor de un hombre, y su piedra podría resistir el embate del ejército más furioso-_

_-y ha visto el Santo Sepulcro?-_ Ranma miro al monje lastimeramente, sabedor de que su respuesta lo desalentaría.

_-no, pues nunca entre en la ciudad santa-_ la cara de desconcierto del monje se hizo presente, como alguien que había peleado por esa gloria, no había entrado en la ciudad?

_-pero, por que?-_ el hombre dudo en contar toda la verdad, aunque mentir a un religioso no era algo que planeara…

_-estaba destinado a otro destino- _contesto secamente, si bien Ranma paso a su regreso de Bagdad por Jerusalén. No entro en las murallas, no veía la necesidad, no después de lo que había pasado, en la ciudad, en Palestina, en su vida misma…

_-pero, por los clavos de Cristo, como pudo resistir la tentación de ir allí?-_ el desconcierto del monje era entendible, el Santo Sepulcro era el mayor centro de peregrinación de la cristiandad, en si la ciudad y sus alrededores estaban llenos de lugares santos para los cristianos y que un cruzado hubiera luchado tanto por rescatar la metrópoli, y hubiera vuelto sin verlos era inconcebibles. Ranma pensó sus palabras, en como las diría, eran las mismas siempre, pero las variaba ligeramente según la persona que las oía.

_-fue una promesa, por triunfar y continuar con vida, nada mas- _el cura asintió, y le dio a la respuesta de Ranma el significado que el quería que entendiera.

_-así que ha hecho el sacrificio de no visitarlas como agradecimiento por el triunfo sobre los infieles? Dios lo bendiga-_ ni el hijo de Genma lo hubiera expresado mejor, el sacerdote le dio una bendición y charlaron de cosas someras, las ciudades que Ranma conocía, de la gente de ellas, de el clima, de la comida, tanto que amaneció definitivamente, al fin el sacerdote se levanto de la mesa para iniciar algunos rituales, y Ranma le aviso que saldría a dar un paseo por la aldea.

* * *

Ni bien salio de la parroquia, giro en derredor de ella, su fiel Ashmed estaba atado bajo un alero, el hermoso caballo, de raza árabe, negro como la noche, con sus largas extremidades, era resistente, veloz, e inteligente, demasiadas veces.

Ranma lo acaricio al acercársele el animal, su largo hocico requería mimos, y algún abrazo, para un guerrero errante, su caballo era el tesoro mas preciado, fiel como un perro, pero fuerte como un titán, ese jamelgo era ahora su único amigo, compañero… camarada.

A medida que el sol se elevaba, la aldea parecía cobrar vida, Ranma mato el tiempo dándole de beber y comer a Ashmed, luego lo cepillo hasta hartarse, no así el animal que cada vez que su amo se detenía, se abalanzaba sobre el recordándole la tarea que realizaba. De paso, con astucia, veía a los aldeanos y ellos lo veían a el. En un pueblo chico, un extranjero siempre llama la atención, así que Ranma se presto a los ojos curiosos.

Ojos que no tardaron en notar que quien cuidaba de ese caballo no era otro habitante de la aldea o de alguna de los alrededores.

Era un hombre de buena altura, pero no un gigante, de piel algo oscura, tenia un torso fuerte, brazos gruesos, pero por sobre todo, Ranma, quitándose la camisa que lo cubría, dejaba ver una serie de cicatrices que solo podían ser adquiridas en un solo lugar, el campo de batalla.

A su derecha, apoyado negligente contra unos fardos de heno, su negra camisa, su malla de anillos, su arco, su carcaj de flechas, y su espada, todo un conjunto que gritaba una sola cosa. "Si soy extranjero, No me molestes"

Ese mensaje no estaba destinado a asustar simplemente porque si, trataba de ahuyentar a esos bastardos tan comunes que siempre querían demostrar algo a las doncellas de la aldea, doncellas que seguramente mirarían con otros ojos a ese extraño, tan distinto a esos granjeros fofos tan habituales en eso lugares perdidos de la vista de dios.

Luego vistiéndose nuevamente y dejando sus armas en cuidado del sacerdote, y dejando solo un enorme daga a la vista en su cinturón siguió dejándose ver, ahora en los dos lugares mas públicos del poblado, primero el mercado, ese lugar infecto y mal oliente, donde todos acudían en busca de gallinas, pollos, pescados, verduras, hortalizas, frutas, harina, cebo, rusticas herramientas, cerdos, telas, y cientos de cosas mas, en medio de un fangal provocado por el agua para limpiar las jaulas de los animales de sus excreciones.

Ranma paseo sin comprar nada, el olor nauseabundo lo ahuyento rápidamente de allí, rumbo al segundo lugar frecuentado por gente.

* * *

Al entrar en la posada, todas las vistas se dirigieron al, algunos ya lo tenían visto desde la mañana, pero otros por primera vez notaban su presencia. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, y si lo pensaba seriamente, llevaba once meses haciéndolo. Se acerco a una mesa mientras el posadero se aproximaba presto.

_-vino, por favor-_

_-enseguida-_

"bueno, a ver quien es el idiota que quiera desafiarme, o preguntarme algo de la guerra"

Parecía que un rudo rubio de camisa verde seria el afortunado, cuando la puerta de la posada se abrió, y una pequeña anciana de cabello gris y caminando ayudada por un bastón entro lentamente, llevando con su otra mano una canasta, se acerco a el posadero, quien la miro nervioso, al igual que el resto de los parroquianos, quienes al ver quien era, encontraron buenas razones para callar y mirar fijamente su mesa.

La vieja mujer pareció hacer caso omiso de lo que provocaba en el resto de las personas, cuando estuvo cerca del posadero, se lo quedo mirando, como esperando algo, todos, Ranma incluido, estaban expectante de lo que dijeran, pero por unos segundos, ambos permanecieron callados, al fin, el se atrevió a preguntar.

_-Lo ha hecho?-_ la anciana sonrió, apoyo su canasta en una mesa, dio la sensación que la abriría, pero se detuvo y miro al posadero.

_-ella lo ha hecho?-_ el tabernero asintió, paso tras la barra del negocio y saco algo envuelto en una tela de vivo color rojo, volvió junto a la anciana y se lo entrego, ella, desenvolvió la tela y levanto el objeto que envolvía como para observarlo mejor, Ranma se dio cuenta inmediatamente lo que era.

"una muñeca, una muñeca de trapos"

La abuela sonrió como aprobándola

_-es hermosa, a ella le encantara-_

El patrón parecía aliviado con esas palabras.

_-la ha hecho mi esposa con sus propias manos-_ la vieja saco un recipiente de barro de la canasta, se la entrego al posadero y guardo la muñeca en el cesto.

_-no tenia que hacerlo ella, y no hacia falta que lo hiciera tan pronto, pudo haberlo hecho después de sanar, que tome una palma de ese polvo diluido en una tasa de agua caliente todas las noches, por cinco lunas, curara a la sexta noche-_

El posadero miro la vasija fijamente, con una emoción que parecía embargarlo, casi cayó arrodillado frente a la anciana.

_-dile que gracias, que se lo agradezco-_ la abuela lo miro fijamente, luego, como si no importara se dio vuelta y con lentitud se dirigió a la puerta.

_-si hubieras recurrido a ella antes, no hubiera sufrido tanto tiempo-_ y sin pronunciar mas palabras, cerro la puerta tras de si al abandonar la taberna.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, Ranma salio a dar un paseo montando a Ashmed, como planeaba alejarse un poco, y tal vez entrar al bosque que rodeaba a la aldea, su espada estaba en la montura.

Decidió dirigirse al lado opuesto del pueblo, y noto que el bosque estaba un poco mas alejado que por donde entro a el, pero al acercársele, noto que los árboles eran frutales.

Perales, higueras, naranjales, limoneros, cerezos, manzanos y mas, todos doblados por el peso de la fruta madura que sostenían, Ranma se acerco a un manzano, tomo una de las rojas frutas y la probo, jugosa, arenosa, deliciosa…

_-que esta pasando aquí?-_ observo todo el campo a su frente, los árboles no estaban ordenados por sus frutos, si no mezclados, continuo avanzando por entre los troncos, cuando una nueva sorpresa le estallo en los ojos, ahora si necesito bajarse de Ashmed y tocar con mano lo que veía.

_-esto no es posible… no puede ser-_ frente al se extendía un inmenso cultivo de trigo, maduro y tan listo para cosechar como cualquiera de los frutales a su espalda, si la sincronización de la maduración de las fruta era difícil… que el trigo estuviera ya listo para cosechar era aun mas increíble, los frutales tendrían al menos algunos años, y una primavera y veranos adelantados podrían lograr el milagro, pero este trigo, aun con todas esa ventajas, no podría haber sido plantado, germinado, crecido y madurado en tan solo tres meses.

Miro hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos se veía la línea de árboles… que esperaba fueran si del bosque. Y al mirar a lo lejos noto otra cosa que le llamo tanto la atención como esta abundancia en la que parecía nadar esta aldea.

Con estas pingues cosechas… con estos enormes bosques ricos en caza que rodeaban la aldea, esta debía ser un blanco muy apetecible para otros pueblos sin tanta suerte, o de ladrones, o bandas de mercenarios que necesitarían comida, sin embargo, el experto soldado no noto ni un miserable guardia, ni una torre de alarma, ni una empalizada para protegerse.

Volvió a montar a su caballo, y se dirigió hacia los árboles a lo lejos, se tranquilizo un tanto de que fuera ya el bosque natural y se interno en el, tan solo para explorar como hacia en sus buenos tiempos…

Cabalgo por el amplio sendero por algunas horas, de este a oeste, de sur a norte, pensando que había tomado una clara impresión del camino y sus senderos.

O al menos eso pensó, por que cuando se encamino de regreso al pueblo, se dio cuenta que había perdido el camino. Se encontró en una bifurcación que juraría había pasado hacia buen rato…

_-Te dije que era el otro camino, jamelgo tonto-_ Ashmed giro su cabeza, miro a su amo… y relincho como si entendiera que Ranma quería echarle la culpa al de que se extraviaran.

Continuaron otro largo rato recorriendo los caminos, la tarde estaba avanzada y si no encontraban los senderos correctos, tendrían que pernoctar en el bosque, a Ranma la idea no le hacia gracia, como pensaba que pasaría solo un corto tiempo fuera, no tenia sus mantas para dormir, y aunque eso no era un problema grave, si estaba harto de dormir en el piso o recostado con una dura raíz por almohada.

Al fin, a medida que empezaba a oscurecer, se empezó a resignar… cuando la vio.

Estaba a cientos de pasos de distancia, espueleo a Ashmed dispuesto esta vez a alcanzarla, y parecía que esta vez lo lograría, cuando ella giro de repente y miro al jinete y luego a su caballo.

Ashmed se freno gradualmente, sin mediar orden alguna del jinete, hasta que cuando llego junto a la mujer lo hacia a simple paso, Ranma no entendía nada, pero al menos ahora al menos la había alcanzado.

Ahora viéndola de cerca, Ranma no pudo menos que sentir cierto estremecimiento, acompañado luego por una repentina sensación de calma cuando ella lo miro con sus ojos marrones, había algo que parecía rodearla, y que provocaba escalofríos, pero el soldado no entendía por que.

Era una mujer de estatura media, de veinticinco a treinta años, de piel (lo poco que se veía de ella) muy pálida, casi blanca, tenia una boca pequeña con unos labios de un rosa muy suave, orejas cubiertas por un pelo negro azulado, que le caía como un flequillo, pero la otra cosa que llamaba a Ranma la atención, era la ropa que vestía, era una túnica negra, con anchas mangas y una capucha, que dejaban ver que el interior era de un rojo sangre. Esos colores de ropaje hacían que la palidez de ella fuera aun más evidente.

_-que es lo que trae aun cruzado tan desesperadamente tras una humilde mujer?-_

Ranma la miro bien, no tenia ninguna seña o distintivo de que el hubiera sido un cruzado, el mismo los había destruidos todos cuando al fin recibió permiso para partir. Pero la mujer parecía saberlo, tal vez en el pueblo, el sacerdote empezó a revelar quien era, o más bien quien fue alguna vez…

_-disculpe, pero me he perdido, y pensé que tal vez supiera como regresar a la aldea-_

_-estos senderos son engañosos, a mi me tomo años conocerlos, sígame-_ la mujer le sonrió como si lo conociera de toda la vida, no de instantes, y sin mas se encamino por el sendero, Ranma tomo las riendas de Ashmed y siguió a la mujer, había dado varias idas y vueltas, pero nunca se pudo alejar mucho de esa maldita bifurcación, y si mal no recordaba, estaban lejos del pueblo tal vez un par de horas o mas aun…

_-disculpe, pero no es peligroso que una mujer camine sola por un bosque como este?-_ la mujer contesto sin voltear, manteniendo el paso.

_-se que hace años no pasa nada, por lo demás, sepa que se defenderme muy bien-_

El no pudo menos que mirarla, era una mujer menuda, y no veía siquiera un bastón para usarlo como arma defensiva, Ranma sabía bien que muchas mujeres eran verdaderamente peligrosas con esas ligeras y flexibles varas en sus manos.

_-aun no necesito bastón-_

_-eso veo… PERO COMO SUPO?-_ El hombre se detuvo, ella había leído sus pensamientos?

_-es común que algunos hombres piensen que la única arma que usamos nosotras sea la vara, y es también normal que cuando digo que puedo defenderme y no necesito protección, me pregunte por ella-_

"si no lee la mente, al menos sabe que esperar"

_-es lo normal en ustedes-_

_-lo se pero es que…-_ Ranma se detuvo, mirando ahora asustado a la dama, ella parecía mantener una conversación con el, o mas bien con sus pensamientos, la mujer se detuvo y giro, y Ranma sintió que ese estremecimiento se multiplicaba, y sintió terror cuando vio su rostro.

Lejos de la cara risueña y amable que vio cuando la encontró, su facciones no daban sensación de sentimiento alguno, parecía un rostro de piedra, pero lo que mas lo conmovió eran sus ojos, negros como la túnica que vestía, dando la sensación de que la pupila ocupaba todo el ancho de su vista.

_-quien eres? Que eres?_

La chica estiro sus brazos, haciendo que las anchas mangas se extendieran dándole una extraña apariencia, pareciendo una grotesca figura.

_-Dime, Ranma, hijo de Genma, hijo de Nodoka, de que escapas?-_

_-yo no escapo, solo busco paz-_ Ranma retrocedió, hasta donde pudo tomar su espada de la montura de Ashmed, pero si produjo algún sentimiento en la mujer, nunca dejo verlo.

_-escapas, de ti mismo, y de un recuerdo-_

_-que dices?-_

_-veo, un palacio oriental, veo a un grupo de valientes luchando por sus vidas, veo a un joven capitán luchando con un guardia, es una dura lucha, el guardia lo azota contra la pared, el capitán, mareado, aun puede vencerlo en silencio y entrar a un aposento, no puede ver bien, desenvaina una daga, y acuchilla a una persona que dormía, escucho un grito de dolor, pero no de un hombre, si no de un niño… y ese grito termino de despertar al capitán…-_

Ante el relato de la peor pesadilla y recuerdo de Ranma dejo caer su espada, y casi retrocedió como un niño asustado, pero la mujer nada hizo, giro y empezó a caminar nuevamente por el sendero, Ranma se levanto apresurado y tomando su espada, la siguió.

_-quien eres? que quieres?_

_ -veo a guardias entrar... veo que toman prisionero al joven oficial, que alguien grita que han matado al hijo del principe... veo mucho dolor, torturas, golpes y vejaciones... de eso escapras Ranma, de esos recuerdos?_

La espada cayo de la mano de el, y solo pudo gritar una cosa.

_-QUIEN ERES?-_

Pero no había nadie adelante, tan solo la colina que el viera cuando la siguió por primera vez y hacia abajo, la aldea.

Pero de la mujer ni rastros… nuevamente.

Le costo algunos segundos recuperarse.

"ahora si que estoy loco" regreso por Ashmed, guardo su espada en la montura y se encamino hacia la iglesia.

* * *

La mujer lo vio pasar junta a ella por el camino, al parecer, el ni se entero que continuaba allí, pero el caballo giro y la miro, como era usual con los animales.

De repente sintió un ruido a aleteo y algo en su hombro izquierdo, no necesito mirar para saber que era, o más bien, quien era

_-No es muy tarde para que andes fuera?-_

_-mira quien habla, y además, quien molestaría a un cuervo de mal augurio?-_

La mujer giro su cabeza y miro al parlanchín pájaro negro.

_-no tientes a tu suerte, a mi no pasaría nada, pero a ustedes… al menos pasarian un mal rato-_

_-lo se, lo se, solo quería avisarte, Cologne ya te trajo la muñeca-_

De repente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, y se encamino hacia la dirección contraria al pueblo.

_-ya la tiene, y por que tardaste?-_

La mujer apuro el paso, mientras el cuervo seguía hablando como si fuera una persona y no un animal .

_-porque no te encontramos, Kasumi y yo estuvimos toda la tarde buscándote, y a Kasumi si podrían cazarla para intentar comérsela-_

La dama sonrió un tanto, pero se estremeció por el hecho que eso podría ser cierto.

_-en ese caso usaría el hechizo, nada más-_

_-si, pero si tu pudieras quitarnos estas maldiciones…-_

La chica movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, pensó que ellas, o al menos ella ya lo habrían entendido.

_-ya te dije que no puedo romper las maldiciones de otras brujas-_

_-Akane, hace cuarenta años que no lo intentas, al menos podrías probar de nuevo-_

Akane volvió a menear la cabeza, recordando los intentos fallidos.

_-y probar por algo que no sea una babosa y un sapo? Pensé que estaban más que conformes con esto que aquello-_

_Bueno, podrías intentarlo, al menos conmigo-_

Akane miro al cielo, luego, acaricio a la pequeña ave en su hombro.

_-debe ser con ambas, hermanita, fue una sola maldición, para las dos, si la rompemos, debe ser esa única maldición a ustedes dos-_

_-esta bien, luego lo haces cuando ella duerma en su nido-_

_-Nabiki, eres incorregible-_

_

* * *

_

Eran una caterva de cosas extrañas como pocas veces, la abundancia, el comportamiento extraño de la anciana hoy al mediodía, y ahora esto. Sufriente para que Ranma estuviera verdaderamente confundido

Tal vez el sacerdote supiera explicar que pasaba allí.

Por que Ranma no quería que fuera esta misteriosa mujer quien lo hiciera.


	3. Quien eres, quien soy?

_-así que la ha visto-_ El sacerdote le sirvió a Ranma un poco mas de ciervo frió y un plato con frutas, el los tomo, y empezó a comer, era alguien con años de pelear campañas sangrientas tantos años, estaba acostumbrado a el miedo, la ira, y la extrañeza de las situaciones mas difíciles o curiosas, y había aprendido que pasado el momento de los sentimientos, lo mejor era relajarse, calmarse, y pensar que era lo que había sucedido.

Por eso comía ahora con total tranquilidad, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, y recuerdos, cuando lo hizo, miro al religioso a los ojos. Este no pudo sostener esa dura mirada, acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería

_-y quien es?-_

El cura suspiro, como si se viera obligado a revelar algo, o bien vergonzoso, o que podría tener consecuencias funestas, pasaron algunos momentos hasta que se decidió hablar.

_-ella es conocida como Akane, y si es cierto lo que se me ha contado, ella es una de los Siete obscuros-_ ante esas palabras, Ranma miro al monje como si se estuviera burlando de el.

_-una de los Siete oscuros?... Es una broma?-_

_-bueno, es lo que me han dicho el obispo... cuando fui enviado aquí, hace ya varios años, y es lo que me dicen los habitantes de la aldea, ha hablado con ella? que le ha dicho cuando se la encontró?-_ Ranma había tomado una manzana, pero ante la contra pregunta del párroco, se la quedo observando, confundido.

La mujer le había relatado un hecho del que solamente pocas personas sabían, y nadie que no viviera en Bagdad o Jerusalén actualmente y no fuera musulmán, algo ocurrido hacia tiempo, que de alguna manera ella sabia hasta detalles ínfimos, y algo que el quería olvidar.

Entonces, como ella pudo saber eso? por que eso de que fuera una de los Siete Oscuros... vamos, esa eran leyendas europeas, cuentos de viejas para asustar a niños y bebes.

Trato de recordar lo que le dijeron cuando era un niño, "Los Siete Oscuros", o "Los Siete Iluminados", se referían supuestamente a los grupos de Brujas y Brujos, que servían, o a Satanás, o Dios, según a quien consagraran su vida. Quienes se decían conocedores de "lo oculto" decían que su poder era inmenso, capas de hacer lo que quisieran con solo pensarlo. Un arte que solo podía ser aprendido en años y años de dedicación a la magia... y a su amo.

"Los Siete Oscuros" fueron los primeros, a su voz, terremotos y tempestades, plagas y hambrunas... y la habilidad para influir las mentes de los mortales para iniciar querellas entre ellos, querellas que casi siempre terminaban en guerras.

Para enfrentarse a ellos se formo el grupo de Brujos o Magos blancos, "Los Siete Iluminados" quienes luego de un largo aprendizaje, obtenían casi los mismos poderes mágicos que sus némesis diabólicos

Vivían en una constante guerra, tratando de superarse mutuamente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, mantenían un equilibrio para que las cosas, no fueran tan malas ni tan buenas.

Pero también solían encontrarse a veces para duelos particulares, de magia o espada, y no siempre solían escapar con vida ambos, muy de vez en cuando alguno vencía, y alguno moría.

Si eso sucedía, el bando que quedaba en desventaja, iniciaba una frenética búsqueda entre aquellos que tenían conocimientos de magia y hechicería, debajo de los Brujos y Brujas Blancos y Negros estaban los Rojos, aquellos que habían alcanzado el mayor nivel posible sin ser parte de alguno de los "Siete", muchos de los magos rojos no aceptaban ser elegidos, y muchos de ellos morían a manos de los Oscuros al negarse.

Los "Siete Oscuros" prometían el poder inmediato con tan solo jurar sumisión al señor del mal, en cambio los Magos blancos debían buscar a alguien limpio de alma, de corazón y de mente, y con la humildad de un monje de clausura, el poder y la magia podía cambiar a la gente, y un candidato podía transformarse en un enemigo.

El poder de hacer cosas con solo pensarlo, era un poder tan terrible, que implicaba muchas cosas, para los"Siete Iluminados" significaba un autocontrol que su contraparte nunca demostraba, tener la mala suerte de cruzarte con uno o una de los brujos negros significaba casi siempre un mal final, tenias suerte si conseguías salir saltando como un sapo o arrastrándote como una babosa.

Al menos esa era la historia que escucho tantas veces de infante...

Pero entonces, aceptando que esa mujer, esa Akane, fuera una de las siete personas mas malas del mundo, que hacia el aun el vivo? O sano? o humano? esas brujas o brujos no perdonaba a nadie ni nada. Pero... había otra explicación a que ella contestara a sus pensamientos como si estuvieran hablando cuando el caminaba detrás, o que supiera lo sucedido tanto tiempo atrás?.

_-Una bruja? Una bruja negra?-_ al fin pregunto Ranma, el sacerdote tomo agua, y asintió.

_-y una de las más poderosas-_

_-padre, eso explica la abundancia de este pueblo? Una bruja malvada les da más de lo que necesitan?_ - el religioso sonrió

_-parece raro, pero es así, dicen que hace unos cincuenta años se mudo a la zona y desde ese momento la aldea no ha tenido más problemas de alimentos, clima o enfermedades-_

Ranma hizo una mueca.

_-cincuenta años? esa mujer no podría tener mas de treinta-_

El monje se sirvió un poco más de agua, para aclararse la voz, sabedor de que lo que iba a decir seria otra sorpresa más.

_-treinta años? te contare lo que se de ella, que fue lo que me contó el obispo de Dublín, según los registros de la iglesia, ella tiene al menos doscientos o trescientos años, fue la mas malvada de los Siete Oscuros, la acusan de cosas terribles, pestes, hambrunas, catástrofes, si algo malo sucedía, ella estaba detrás, dentro de la iglesia, su nombre se convirtió en sinónimo de maldad y crueldad-_

Ranma miro a su interlocutor, era lo usual, cuando no se podían explicar las miserias, los desastres naturales, las muertes, se buscaba un chivo con quien expiar culpas, al parecer, esa Akane fue la elegida.

_-y que paso?-_

_-nadie lo sabe, hace unos... ochenta años simplemente desapareció, no volvió a saberse de ella hasta que se apareció por aquí-_

_-por aquí? y nadie trato de cazar a la bruja?-_

El monje sonrió nuevamente, comprendiendo el escepticismo del guerrero.

_-los aldeanos no lo supieron de inmediato, al principio, solo sabían que sus cosechas mejoraban, llovía cuando lo necesitaban, había buen tiempo en los momentos precisos, los inviernos ya no fueron crudos y los veranos tan caluroso, tardaron años, pero empezaron a sospechar que algo raro pasaba-_

-_y entonces se dieron cuenta de las ventajas...-_ El monje meneo la cabeza.

_-hubo fuertes discusiones, la mayoría de los aldeanos querían cazarla y quemarla, ahogarla, lo que hiciera falta, grupos del pueblo salieron con antorchas, palos, alabardas, tridentes de heno, dispuestos a terminar con ella-_

_-y?-_ Ranma se sentía como en medio de esas rondas junto al fuego donde se contaban historias de hazañas o terror, odiaba que el cura se empeñara a relatar la historia como si fuera un cuento de suspenso.

_-no lo sabemos, ellos volvieron, diciendo que no podían matarla, que de hacerlo se perderían las cosechas, que la aldea pasaría hambre, que a cambio de lo que les daba ella solo pedía que la dejaran tranquila-_

La cara de Ranma reflejaba un genuino desconcierto.

_-así nada mas? un grupo de gente sale dispuesta a hacer la ley de Dios y regresa tan tranquila?-_

El sacerdote hizo un gesto con la mano.

_-quien sabe? tal vez los hechizo, no lo sabemos, lo cierto es que volvieron todos, sanos y salvos, y que desde ese día, la aldea pasa sus mejores tiempos-_

Ranma se recostó sobre la silla, preguntándose aun si todo esto no era una broma, tal vez no lo seria, en esta parte del mundo muchos aun creían en brujas y magos, hechizos y medicinas secretas... de repente recordó la escena de la anciana y el tabernero.

"si hubieras acudido antes a ella, no habría sufrido tanto" dijo la anciana

Frutos y trigo maduros apenas entrada la primavera, una población sana como jamás había visto, y una mujer que siempre lo encontraba cuando el se perdía, sabia que pensaba, y sabia algo de el que nadie de este lado del mundo sabia.

Aunque eso no justificaba que esa mujer fuera una bruja, Ranma no pudo dormir esa noche.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana Ashmed estaba ensillado, la espada en su montura, la daga en su cinto, el arco y su carcaj en los hombros. Ranma se coloco su cota de malla, sobre su habitual ropa negra. Minutos antes, cuando se preparaba en su cuarto y después mientras ensillaba al jamelgo, una duda lo asalto. Y donde buscarla? Ella fue quien lo encontró las dos veces anteriores... que le aseguraba al hacerlo con ella?

Miro hacia la cruz del pequeño campanario, siempre pensó que no hacia falta recordarse de Dios si el estaba habitual en tu mente, para el Ala o Jehová era un compañero tan constante... pero si lo que pensaba hacer era cierto, no estaba de mas un poco de ayuda divina, por lo que realizo la señal de la cruz y salio a trote corto del pueblo, para luego azuzar al caballo, salio como alma que lleva el diablo

Hacia mediodía pensó que definitivamente no la encontraría, había ido y venido sin sentido toda la mañana y hasta el arábigo caballo parecía protestarle con algún relincho. Ranma miro hacia el sendero por delante, y meneo la cabeza.

"bruja o no, hoy no la encontrare" iba a apearse cuando de repente noto algo, algo que no había visto, espueleo a Ashmed y se dirigió hacia a ella.

El claro en donde estaba era grande, suficiente para dejar un buen espacio entre el bosque y las paredes, al menos medio centenar de pasos. De una pequeña chimenea una clara línea de humo blanco era visible, demasiado para que el no la notara anteriormente, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, había pasado por esta parte del camino un par de veces y no había notado ni el enorme claro ni la cabaña que se levantaba en ella.

Se acerco a la puerta aun sobre el corcel, pero con recelo... "eran cuentos de niños" "las brujas son solo chivos expiatorios" iba pronunciándose a si mismo. A pesar de que noto que estaba extremadamente tenso y transpiraba como cuando por primera vez se adentraba en el desierto.

La última vez que sudo así fue cuando esperaba el comienzo de una batalla al este de Damasco... una que decidiría si podría detener la expansión de los cruzados...

A su lado paso un Faisán dorado volando hacia la cabaña... seguido de un cuervo negro como la noche, noto que la cabaña tenía un par de posaderos para aves, lugar donde ambos pájaros se detuvieron.

"vaya par esos" pensó Ranma, el faisán era una hermosa ave, de vivos colores y buen tamaño, "que buen guisado podría hacerse con el" fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente, el cuervo pareció graznar y para sorpresa del jinete, ambas aves se metieron a la cabaña por un agujero sobre los posaderos... "tute, y esto?" sobre llovido mojado, a extrañezas una mas.

Se acerco hacia la casa lentamente, esperando algo... aunque no sabia que...

Muchas veces su vida había sido así, en su niñez, aprendiendo las lecciones de su padre, y esa forma de pelear mano a mano que solo el parecía saber.

Aunque Genma era bueno con la espada, la lanza, el arco y la flecha como cualquier hombre que se preciara, además era conocedor de esa famosa y a la vez desconocida manera de combatir que tenían los orientales. Muchas veces, en reuniones de amigos solía hacer alguna demostración de ese "arte" como el lo llamaba, pero se negaba a enseñarlo, a pesar que algunos fueran lo suficientemente humildes para pedirlo. Eso "es algo solo entre maestro y discípulo, y ninguno lo será de mi" solía decir.

Ranma fue su único discípulo, el único depositario de sus secretos, y el único que en verdad supo por que llamaba a eso "arte". Hacia falta toda una vida, y tal vez mas para conocer una forma de ser, de ver y de sentir en armonía con el mundo, y tal vez hiciera falta mas de esa vida.

Y ese "arte" enseñaba también la técnica de nunca parecer ante un enemigo nervioso o medroso, aunque se tratara de algo imposible. Técnica que le había salvado o dado la victoria muchas veces, aun las que parecían imposibles.

Pero ahora, solo frente a esa cabaña, se dio cuenta que estaba tenso, sudoroso, y presto a todo al menor sonido.

"como un gran cobarde"

Y lo sorprendió la calma con que observo abrirse la puerta de la casa... "al fin algo", pasaron largos segundos, y una figura conocida, menuda, apoyándose en un bastón salio lentamente para mirarlo.

Por instantes ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que la anciana sonrío,

-_piensa quedarse allí todo el día, la comida esta lista-_

"muy bien, vengo a buscar a una bruja negra y me recibe una anciana con el almuerzo listo" los pensamientos de Ranma no podían estar mas mezclados.

_-Disculpe señora, busco a una mujer, llamada...-_

_-Akane, ella me ha dicho que usted vendría, pase, pase, la comida esta lista-_

La anciana entro en la cabaña, y el se quedo mirando y dudando que hacer, al fin, descendió de Ashmed y asegurándose que la daga salía de su funda con facilidad, siguió a la vieja mujer.

El interior de la cabaña no era nada fuera de lo común, una mesa de madera, dos pares de sillas, un alacena con varias vasijas pequeñas, una pequeña chimenea con el fuego encendido y una negra olla humeante sobre el que esparcía un suave y delicioso aroma a ciervo guisado y poco mas a la vista, si había algo mas, estaba tras una puerta cerrada que seguramente daba a alguna habitación La anciana mujer se acerco a la olla, y tomándola desde la asa con un trapo para evitar quemarse, la llevo hasta la mesa, donde un par de platos, esperaban junto a una hogaza de pan.

_-que espera buen hombre? Siéntese, siéntese-_ Ranma no vio nada mas que hacer, acato lo pedido y tomo asiento, la vieja le sirvió con un cucharón un poco del estofado, el aroma inmediatamente le hizo agua la boca, dudo un momento.

"si una bruja quisiera matarme, no creo que seria envenenándome" tomo al fin un poco de pan y un cubierto, probo el menjurje, delicioso.

Al segundo bocado, Ranma comía ya con gusto, la anciana lo miro sonriente.

_-veo que le ha gustado-_

_-es verdaderamente sabroso, señora-_

_-Cologne hijo, dime Cologne-_

_-es delicioso Cologne-_

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, aunque Cologne lo hacia mas escuetamente, al tiempo que por detrás, tras la puerta, un ruido suave se dejo escuchar.

Ranma no estaría vivo si no fuera por ese sexto sentido que suelen tener los grandes guerreros.

Y el inmediatamente reconoció ese sonido.

"un gemido, una mujer, dolor, o placer"

Continuo comiendo, pero cualquiera se daría que su semblante cambio, estaba ausente, mas atento a lo que pasaba allende a esa puerta que a esa parte de la cabaña.

Cologne pareció no darse cuenta de ese cambio, se levanto para tomar de la alacena un botellón de vidrio con un líquido ámbar, lo llevo hasta la mesa.

_-vino?_

_-eh? Oh, si, por favor-_

Cologne le sirvió un pequeño vaso de madera, Ranma lo iba a beber, cuando ahora, estaba seguro, oyo un pequeño grito de dolor de una mujer , lo que hizo a Ranma levantarse de repente en actitud agresiva. La mujer se puso de pie ante esa reacción, Ranma la miro fieramente.

_-que sucede allí dentro?-_

_-nada que pueda explicar en este momento, pero si tiene paciencia, todo se aclarara-_

Un nuevo gemido de dolor se dejo escuchar y Ranma se abalanzo hacia la puerta, mientras Cologne le grito.

_-NO, ESPERE, AUN NO-_ pero fue tarde, el, daga en mano, abrió la puerta y entro en una habitación, para quedarse tieso ante lo que vio.

En una cama, dos mujeres, más bien dos niñas, estaban acostadas. Ambas estaban desnudas, en posición fetal, tenían los parpados cerrados y se abrazaban a si mismas como si fueran presa de un terrible tormento.

Una tenía un largo cabello castaño, la piel rosada y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que eran de color verde esmeralda.

La otra tenía el pelo cortado en estilo paje, de color negro y tan rozagante como la otra.

De repente, la chica de pelo largo, volvió a gemir, pero hablo.

_-no... No mire, no nos mire-_

Ante esas palabras, Ranma giro la vista y se retiro confundido, miro a Cologne.

_-que pasa aquí?_

_-yo puedo explicarlo, si quieres-_ Ranma noto solo en ese momento que una mujer de pelo negro azulado lo miraba desde la puerta, vestía una túnica negra y un rostro serio y adusto. El lo reconoció enseguida, era Akane, la que decían, era una bruja negra.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por el claro, bordeando la línea de árboles, Akane le había pedido que salieran por un momento de la casa, y Ranma, nervioso y confundido, accedió, mantuvieron el silencio por un rato.

_-Lamento que hayas visto eso-_

Ranma la miro, ella parecía seria.

_-que les sucedía? Parecía que las estuvieran torturando-_

_-es una larga historia, y en parte culpa mía-_ Ranma se detuvo, si esta era una bruja negra, todas las historias que escucho de lo que te pasaba cuando te cruzabas con uno de ellos...

_-por que tu culpa?-_

Ahora fue Akane quien se detuvo, miro a Ranma fijamente.

_-que fue lo que te dijeron de mi?-_

Ranma dudo en contestar, después de todo, a cuantas personas acusan de ser bruja y malvada? Pero decidió ser sincero.

_-que eres una de los Siete Oscuros, por ende una bruja negra, adoradora de Satán, creadoras de desastres, de plagas, de muerte y no se cuantas cosas mas-_

Akane sin dejar de mirarlo, contesto, para estupefacción de el.

_-todo eso fui, y mas-_

Ranma se veía obligado a preguntar.

_-y que paso?-_

_-redención-_

Tan simple? Tan sencillo, el sabia que todo no podía resumirse en una palabra.

_-la redención no es algo sencillo, aun buscándola-_

_-lo se, como lo sabes tu, la redención te busca, es ella quien te encuentra, verdad?-_

La observo con ojos entrecerrados, sin entenderla,

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-me refiero a traicionar a los tuyos, para defender a un pueblo de sus atrocidades, a combatir contra quienes fueron tus amigos y camaradas, para salvar vidas, a cambiar tu lealtad, para no traicionar tu corazón y tu sentido de justicia, no es así? **Cruzado, **o tal vez preferirías que me refiera a ti como un **Yeni Tsheri?**-_

Ranma palideció al escuchar la correcta pronunciación en árabe del término Nuevo Soldado, o como se lo conocía en Europa, JENÍZAROS, los soldados del imperio Otomano que casi exterminaron a los cruzados, el grupo de hombres de armas al cual el se unió y luego llego a comandar

De saberse que el termino sus campañas en Palestina como comandante de los temidos y odiados Jenízaros, no tendría donde esconderse.

Aterrado por lo que ella sabia, Ranma retrocedió, y aunque ya no dudaba de quien tenía a su frente, no pudo contener la pregunta.

_-quien eres tu?_

Ella sonrió amargamente, y simplemente respondió, con voz que se iba quebrando a medida que pronunciaba las palabras

_-yo soy una de aquellas, soy la séptima de los siete, soy una de las que traen el dolor y el terror, soy una de las que llaman a la muerte, soy la pesadilla y el desaliento, soy de las que todos temen, soy uno de los nombres que no serán jamás pronunciados otra vez…_

Se detuvo, y casi como forzándose, continuo.

_-pero ya no, ya no...-_


	4. Pensamientos

_-quien eres tu?_

_Ella sonrió amargamente, y simplemente respondió, con voz que se iba quebrando a medida que pronunciaba las palabras_

_-yo soy una de aquellas, soy la séptima de los siete, soy una de las que traen el dolor y el terror, soy una de las que llaman a la muerte, soy la pesadilla y el desaliento, soy de las que todos temen, soy uno de los nombres que no serán jamás pronunciados otra vez…_

_Se detuvo, y casi como forzándose, continuo._

_-pero ya no, ya no...-_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo IV**_

Ranma la observaba intensamente, por un momento pensó ella lloraría, pero de repente, Akane quedo inmóvil, como ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Lo más llamativo era su rostro, que se parecía al que vio la segunda vez que se la cruzo, totalmente inexpresivo y sin sentimientos.

_-estas bien?-_

Solo el sonido del viento le contesto, ella había quedado como en catarsis.

_-me oyes, Akane?-_

Ante la mención de su nombre, la mujer pareció despertar, miro al guerrero a su lado, y una mueca de sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

_-perdona, me distraje, mmm, supongo que mis hermanas ya estarán bien-_

Akane se dirigió hacia la cabaña, Ranma empezó a caminar junto a ella.

_-me ibas a contar que paso con tus hermanas, por que sufrían tanto?-_

_-por la transformación-_

_-transformación?-_

_-ellas se llaman Kasumi y Nabiki, y son mis hermanas mayores-_

Ranma la miro con los ojos entornados.

_-parecen niñas, tú eres toda una mujer, como podrían...-_

Akane rió

_-recuerdas lo que se dice de mi, cuantos años tengo?-_

_-oh, si, doscientos o trescientos-_ Ranma hizo una mueca al pronunciarlo.

_-vaya que los monjes tienen pocas ideas de su enemigos, tengo doscientos sesenta y tres años-_

Ranma la observo detenidamente, no podría darle mas de treinta.

_-bueno, al menos era una persona de experiencia-_

_-ja, lo se-_

La sonrisa de ella hacia cada vez dudar mas a Ranma, con la misma pregunta que se hacia desde que salio de la cabaña, esto era una bruja negra?

-_me contabas de tus hermanas-_

_-fueron hechizadas por un brujo negro, por Ryo Kommon, el líder de los Siete, transformadas en animales, Kasumi en una babosa, y Nabiki en un sapo-_

"sapos y babosas, por que sapos y babosas" pensó Ranma, sintiendo esos escalofríos que tenia cuando niño, Akane continuaba hablando.

_-hace un tiempo, pude romper el hechizo de varias formas pero de manera parcial, por eso ellas sufren tanto-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-por un lado, pueden volver a ser humanas por un tiempo, una tarde, o una mañana mas o menos, cuando ellas lo deseen, pero el cambio es muy doloroso, por eso las viste sufrir así-_

Ranma asintió, ahora entendía la visión de las chicas.

_-y por otro, logre cambiar en parte el hechizo, ya no se trasforman en un sapo y una babosa, si no en...-_

-_déjame adivinar-_ Ranma interrumpió-_ un cuervo y un faisán?-_

_-las viste?-_

_-me llamaron la atención... y el faisán me abrió el apetito-_

Akane sonrió

_-Kasumi tiene ese efecto, tanto como humana o ave-_

Ranma recordó su pensamiento sobre el buen guisado que podría haber hecho con ese faisán...

_-no tienes miedo de que la casen, a ella o la otra?_

Akane negó con la cabeza

_-tienen un hechizo de protección mío, ninguna flecha, o trampa, o animal podrá hacerles daño-_

"muy conveniente" pensó Ranma, casi llegando a la casa, dejo a Akane pasar y entrado tras de ella, noto la presencia de dos jóvenes, las mismas que vio en el cuarto, pero solo que ahora vestidas.

* * *

_-Ranma, mis hermanas, la mayor Kasumi, y ella es Nabiki.-_

El observo a las chicas, no se engañaba, parecían dos niñas de cerca de quince años, o poco más.

Pero si lo que Akane decía era cierto, ambas estaban más cerca de los tres siglos de edad que de las dos décadas.

La mas alta era la mayor, Kasumi tenia un pelo castaño claro y largo, la piel blanco rosada, ojos verdes y alguna pecas, miro a Ranma y luego bajo la vista avergonzada, el no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa por verlas en aquel momento tan inapropiado.

Nabiki no parecía avergonzada, así que probablemente no tenia idea de cuan intimo fue lo que el tipo vio, era un poco mas baja de altura, su pelo era de un negro intenso, sus ojos marrones, y su piel casi igual a la de su hermana mayor, su sonrisa confiada y contagiosa, parecía ser constante.

_-vaya, al fin han vuelto, podríamos terminar el almuerzo?_ Cologne se acerco a la olla, Ranma no pudo negar que aun tenia apetito, así que tomo asiento nuevamente.

Pero al segundo bocado noto algo.

Solo el y Cologne comían.

Akane permanecía apoyada contra una pared de la cabaña, pero su mirada parecía nuevamente pérdida, y su rostro totalmente inexpresivo le daba por momentos a Ranma otra vez esa sensación de escalofríos que sintió en sus encuentros anteriores con ella.

Nabiki y Kasumi estaban sentadas a la mesa, pero no se colocaron platos o cubiertos para ellas, y el noto que sus rostros demostraban un deseo de probar algo de ese guisado, es más, Ranma creyó notar que ambas morían por un bocado, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le costo terminar su segunda entrada, pero temía aun preguntar cosas. Así que apenas acabo su plato, se levanto buscando una excusa para irse, Cologne lo noto.

_-Akane, el debe volver a la aldea-_

Solo en ese momento, Akane pareció despertar de esa catarsis que parecía envolverla, miro a la anciana, luego a Ranma, y sonrió.

_-lo acompañare, para que el camino no sea tan largo-_

_-ya tiene que irse?_

Nabiki no se veía contenta de que el visitante se fuera, en si era el primer visitante que recordara en casi medio siglo, y esa fue la segunda que recordaba…

_-aun es muy pronto hermanita, pronto lo sabrá todo… y nosotras sabremos por que esta aquí-_ Ranma miro a las tres hermanas, aun le acostaba asimilar que esas niñas fueran las hermanas mayores de esa mujer a su izquierda.

_-que es lo que debo saber? Y por que estoy aquí?-_

Akane lo miro con una media sonrisa y una extraña mirada, haciendo que Ranma sintiera un extraño nerviosismo.

_-Eso, aun yo ni siquiera lo se-_

_

* * *

_

Ranma permanecía silencioso, mientras caminaba pensativo hacia el pueblo a pie, Ashmed a su lado izquierdo, Akane al derecho.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero no se atavía a hacerlo.

Aunque su parte racional se negaba aun a creer en eso de brujas y hechiceros, la pequeña parte supersticiosa en el parecía despertar luego de mantenerse calmada por casi toda su vida adulta. A pesar de no haber visto casi nada fuera de lo común… exceptuando la aparición de un enorme claro y una casa dentro de este en un lugar donde antes solo había visto un denso bosque. Y que la mujer no solo sabia lo de el niño… si no también que el se paso de bando en las cruzadas…

_-por que?-_

_Porque que?-_ Akane miro sonriente a Ranma, este la miro seriamente.

_-tus hermanas… deseaban probar bocado, pero no lo hicieron, he visto esa mirada… ese deseo, en el ejército… y en la prisión, ellas querían comer hoy de ese guisado-_

_-es una larga historia…-_

_-estamos lejos del pueblo-_

Akane suspiro

_-tiene que ver con el embrujo que ellas tienen… no deben comer mientras sean humanas-_

_-y por que?-_

_-por que cuando la transformación se revierta… bueno, imagina lo que tan solo un plato les haría… les es muy doloroso, pueden morir de deseos de comer algo mas que semillas, pero no son tontas, una vez basto para que lo entendieran-_

Ranma se detuvo, pensativo.

_-no entiendo-_

_-creo que lo mejor seria que ellas te lo explicaran… no les hizo gracia que te retiraras-_

_-lo note-_

_-no tenemos muchas visitas, mucho menos a comer, me prometes que volverás? Aunque sea por ellas?_

_-Así lo haré, lo prometo-_

_-entonces aquí te dejo, no les agrada que me acerque al pueblo-_

_-al… pueblo…?-_ Ranma miro a Akane sin entender, y luego al frente.

Y para su sorpresa se encontró en la misma lomada que daba al pueblo, aquella de la vez que por noche trato de alcanzarla y no pudo… era imposible, debería estar aun lejos de la aldea, horas tal vez, cuanto llevaba en camino? menos de la mitad de una…

Giro a su derecha para preguntarle a Akane que pasaba, pero solo vio briznas de pasto mecidas por el viento, y más atrás los árboles del bosque.

Termino de girar y se encontró con Ashmed, que lo miraba tranquilamente, Ranma se acerco y le acaricio la nariz.

_-no estoy loco, no?-_

El caballo levanto su cabeza una vez y la bajo, Ranma sonrió quedamente.

_-eso es un si o un no?-_

_

* * *

_

La tarde pasaba lentamente, la taberna no estaba muy concurrida a esa hora, sus mejores momentos eran el almuerzo o el lapso que va desde el ocaso hasta casi la medianoche. Ranma bebía un jarro de vino blanco irlandés. No era su favorito, prefería un dulce tinto… pero el blanco era menos intoxicante… al menos eso pensaba, y necesitaba estar lo mas sobrio posible…

Tanta concentración no paso desapercibida para el tabernero, quien limpiando la mesa del forastero lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

_-preocupado amigo?-_

Ranma miro al dueño del lugar, recordó la escena de el y la anciana… tal vez pudiera obtener mas información.

_-bueno, hace ya un par de días me vengo cruzando con una mujer en el bosque, viste de negro, tiene el pelo azulado, piel blanca, ojos marrones y…-_

_-ESA DAMA NO LE CONVIENE AMIGO-_

Ranma noto que el tono de voz del patrón cambio bruscamente a uno duro, mas aun, los otros tres parroquianos que lo acompañaban, parecían fulminarlo con la mirada.

_-disculpe, no le entiendo…-_

_-NO HAY MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR, SIGA EL CONSEJO, Y ALÉJESE DE ESA MUJER…-_

El tabernero se alejo sin pronunciar mas palabras, los restantes comensales, bajaron sus miradas, como tratando de ignorarlo, un clima ignominioso se respiraba en el lugar… Ranma apuro su jarra de vino, y dejando una moneda se retiro bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

* * *

Al parecer, el único al que podía sonsacarle algo era al párroco, pero Ranma, como buen militar de alto rango, odiaba depender de una sola fuente de información. Así que paseo nuevamente por el mercado, bastante activo aun a estas horas, y luego volvió a la iglesia, pero esquivando al sacerdote, se metió en silencio en su cuarto y se recostó en la dura cama. 

Había aprendido en tantos años de campañas a dormir cuando lo quisiera, era algo simple, poner la mente en blanco, controlar la respiración, su ritmo cardiaco… el sueño no tardaba en venir.

Solo que a veces, no era el sueño lo que solía llegar… si no cosas relativas a cosas que le importara, y cuando Ranma se encontraba en ese espacio que hay entre la conciencia totalmente despierta, y el abismo del dormir, las imágenes estallaron en su mente. El rostro totalmente inexpresivo que a veces mostraba Akane, sus hermanas, desnudas y atormentadas por el dolor en un momento, y luego con ese deseo tan evidente de probar bocado de ese guisado… Cologne hablando con el tabernero… el tabernero y los otros en la taberna, al parecer muy enojados por que el conociera a Akane…

De repente una imagen se dibujo en su mente… eran siete sombras, oscuras, reflejadas en una gris pared de piedra.

Una de las sombras empezó a mostrarse más claramente, su imagen se hizo más visible… Ranma la reconoció, era Akane… una de Los Siete Oscuros…

Pero así como su imagen se aclaro, luego se desvaneció por completo, dejando tan solo las otras seis sombras a la vista.

Ranma abrió los ojos de repente, y se irguió de un salto.

_-SEIS, AHORA SON SEIS, ENTONCES POR QUE?-_

Salio precipitadamente de su cuarto, y busco al monje, lo encontró en el altar, al parecer preparando las cosas para la misa del domingo.

_-padre, padre, que sabe de los siete oscuros?-_

El cura, lo miro extrañado, de verlo llegar tan agitado, como por la pregunta que le hacia.

_-respecto a que hijo?-_

Ranma se acerco a el.

_-acaso, los siete oscuros y los siete iluminados, no viven en guerra continua?_

_-eso dicen hijo-_

_-y si ellos se encuentran, tanto individualmente o en grupo, estalla el duelo entre ellos-_

_-así es-_

_-bueno, me preguntaba… si esta bruja, Akane, se alejo, o traiciono a los siete oscuros… por que los iluminados no acaban con ella…? O con el resto de los oscuros, tienen la ventaja-_

El párroco lo quedo observando sin entender, Ranma meneo la cabeza.

_-no se preocupe padre, desvaríos de mi parte-_

Ranma volvió a su cuarto más calmado, dejando al monje rascándose la cabeza.

Una vez en el, volvió a recostarse, a meditar lo que lo había despertado.

Por que los Iluminados no acababan con Akane? Era obvio que sabían donde estaba, lo sabía el Arzobispo de Dublín, así que ellos también estaban enterados.

Aunque no necesitaban matarla para atacar a los oscuros, sin Akane, ellos eran tan solo seis para enfrentar a los siete iluminados…

Incluso, si lo pensaba mejor, el hecho que Akane siguiera viva, era mas conveniente para los iluminados que para los oscuros… de Akane morir… los oscuros podrían elegir un nuevo integrante, y las fuerzas estarían nuevamente igualadas.

También era evidente que Akane se ocultaba, y bien tenia derecho a hacerlo, si su pensamiento era correcto, tendría como enemigos no solo a iluminados, sino también a sus "colegas" oscuros…

O no?

Podría ser que su pensamiento fuera más correcto aun?

Akane fue la más terrible de los siete, le había dicho el monje, eso significaba que debía ser muy poderosa, tal vez lo suficiente para alejar al resto de los oscuros.

Pero eso seguía sin explicar por que los iluminados no atacaban entonces al resto de sus enemigos…

Ellos tenían la ventaja, si lo que recordaba de niño era cierto, cada vez que un bando perdía a uno de sus integrantes, iniciaba una frenética búsqueda para ubicar un nuevo miembro y dejar las cosas balanceadas nuevamente. Caso contrario, el bando en inferioridad numérica podría ser destruido.

Entonces, por que lo iluminados no atacaban?

Solo que…

Había una explicación, algo tan evidente que era muy fácil pasarlo por alto.

_-y si Akane abandono o traiciono a los oscuros… por que entonces no…?_

Ranma Saotome, el incrédulo en cosas de brujas y demonios pondero lo que eso significaba.

Y el que pensaba que nada mas lo preocuparía o pondría nervioso, sintió un estremecimiento hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Recordó las palabras de Akane a su hermana _"pronto lo sabrá todo… y nosotras sabremos por que esta aquí"_

Acaso había una razón para que el se hubiera encontrado con Akane, sus hermanas y Cologne?

"_Es la redención quien te encuentra a ti"_ también le dijo.

Y ese estremecimiento se hizo aun más evidente.

Por que si su pensamiento era correcto, aquellos que debían velar por la humanidad y cuidarla, de los oscuros y si mismos, estaban podridos también por la maldad…


	5. El viaje

Para cuando Ranma despertó, ya era bastante mas tarde que lo habitual para el.

Había pasado buena parte de la noche en vela. Sumido en pensamientos, y pensando como obtener mas información de Oscuros e Iluminados. Quienes eran? Alguien lo sabia? Serian todos como Akane?

Ranma la había encontrado una persona casi normal, sin ceremonias ni nada por el estilo.

Esperaba darse de bruces con una persona que marcara diferencias ya con el lenguaje...

Todo lo contrario, Akane transmitía la sensación de ser una igual. Aun a pesar de sus casi tres siglos de edad y de ser quien aparentemente era.

Por que si lo pensaba seriamente... aun no tenía ninguna prueba cabal de que Akane fuera quien dijeran o dijera ser.

Bueno, estaba la cabaña... la historia que ella sabia de el...

Eso eran pruebas de que ella era una bruja?

O al menos, de que ella era uno de los Oscuros?

Tenia que saber más. Tenia que averiguar más, sobre Iluminados, Oscuros, y Akane.

Por que?

No lo sabia, no tenía respuesta a eso, pero, como dijo Akane, sentía que estaba aquí por algo, para algo, y también sintió que no estaba preparado, sea lo que sea que estuviera por pasar.

Luego de orar a su manera, salio de su cuarto y busco al párroco. Lo encontró limpiando el altar de misa.

_-buen día hijo, a dormido bien?-_

_-buen día padre, más o menos-_

El monje le sonrió, mientras continuaba en sus cosas

_-aun pensando en esto de brujos y magos?-_

Fue Ranma quien sonrió ahora, al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cerca del párroco.

_-pues la verdad… si-_

_-y la información de primera mano que le ha dado ella no le ha servido?_

_-Ese es el problema- _Ranma suspiro –_ esperaba encontrarme con algo… no con un ser humano-_

_-como combatir algo que no se odia ni es distinto, no soldado? pues si, las dos veces que me cruce con ella, también quede confundido con su forma de ser, como tu, esperaba algo maligno, o repugnante, al menos algo despreciable…no con ella-_

_-y el resto? Entonces como son los otros, o los Iluminados, necesito saber eso-_

El sacerdote miro al hombre, empezando a creer que como tantos otros, empezaba a obsesionarse con los brujos. Aun así, se acerco al altar y de una puerta escondida saco papel, tinta, y una pluma. Escribió algo en el silenciosamente, luego, lo doblo lenta y prolijamente, tras lo cual lo entrego a Ranma.

_-No puedo decirle mas de lo que se… y dudo que le digan mas en donde va ir, por que estoy seguro que va ir… así que espero que esto le abra las puertas que necesita ser abiertas para saberlo todo sobre ellos.-_

Ranma miro el papel, lo leyó, estaba escrito que en el pueblo de la bruja, este guerrero de la cristiandad deseaba conocer más sobre los Oscuros.

_-sabes leer hijo mío?-_

El aludido sonrió, era común que la habilidad de guerrear no concordara con las del saber… quien sabia manejar la espada, supuestamente no podía hacerlo con la pluma. Internamente le apetecería ver el rostro del monje al confesar que sabia hablar y escribir alemán, italiano, ingles, algo de griego… sin contar el árabe que aprendió encarcelado y en libertad…

_-algo padre…, y a quien se supone que debo entregar esto?_

_-al secretario del Obispo, en Dublín, si hay alguien que sabrá mas que yo de los Oscuros en Irlanda, es el…-_

_

* * *

_

En el mayor de los secretos Ranma preparo su salida, aunque estaba harto de acampar al aire libre, pasada la medianoche partió. El pueblo estaba silencioso, ningún guardia a la vista, con solo la luz de la luna vigilante.

Llego hasta la lomada donde la misteriosa mujer, Akane, siempre solía dejarlo solo, no sabia por que, pero tuvo la necesidad de hacer girar a Ashmed sobre si mismo, mirando a todos los rincones. No vio a nadie "acaso esperas a alguien?" se dijo a si mismo, meneo la cabeza, y espueleo al caballo hacia el sendero.

_-ten buen viaje, nos veremos pronto-_

La voz de Akane fue tan clara, que detuvo a Ashmed y volvió a girar en redondo, pero nuevamente, no vio nada mas que vegetación a su alrededor. Sonrió y volvió a guiar las riendas en dirección al sendero y lo azuzo, rumbo a Dublín.

* * *

Dublín no tenia nada de especial, pensaba Ranma, era una ciudad de segundo orden en Europa... lo que quería decir de tercer orden en el mundo.

Calles pequeñas, malolientes, oscuras, solitarias la mayoría, o atestadas algunas...

Los habitantes parecían siempre de mal humor, mirándolo de arriba a abajo cada vez que el preguntaba por el monasterio. A regañadientes se lo dijeron, y al fin lo encontraba.

Las imponentes paredes de la muralla eran lo mas sólido de la ciudad, grises, sólidas, a prueba de un asalto... si había con que y con quien defenderlas.

Golpeo la gruesa puerta provocando un ruido sordo, indicativo innegable de lo ancha que podría ser esta.

El rechinar de la madera le indico que la entrada era franqueada, un monje gordo, de aspecto descuidado, sotana burda de lana marrón y capucha cubriéndolo, le quedaron mirando.

Ranma había preparado su presentación, Ashmed a su izquierda, espada en su cinto, daga junto a este, capa roja sobre sus ropas negra, pero lo mas importante de todo... una cadena al cuello con tres pequeñas cruces plateadas colgando de ella, detalle que el monje reconoció de inmediato, una cruz potenzada, con su particular diseño de cuatro remates rectos que representan las cuatro esquinas del Mundo según unos, o los cuatro elementos según otros.

Utilizada por los Cruzados en sus campañas.

Una Cruz de Jerusalén, formada por una central compuesta de cuatro taus que representan la ley del Antiguo Testamento y cuatro pequeñísimas cruces griegas primorosamente talladas.

En pocas palabras, este hombro guerreo por y para Jerusalén.

Y una cruz de San Andrés, símbolo de humildad y sacrificio, pero también de que quien la porta esta invicto en combate.

El sacerdote bajo humildemente la cabeza y le dio paso hacia el interior de la abadía, para guiar al guerrero hacia una casa junto a la iglesia, mientras se dirigían hacia ella, Ranma noto a otros monjes cultivando los enormes patios con legumbres y verduras. Todos iguales, con sus telas bastas... algunos mas altos, otros mas delgados. A la derecha y un poco mas hacia atrás, estaba una enorme edificación con algunas ventanas, y una gran torre, al fin ambos llegaron a la casa, y el monje, haciendo una seña, le pidió que esperara, mientras el se introducía dentro.

Por espacio de al menos cinco minutos, Ranma espero, el día, nublado y ventoso, no ayudaba, miro a la puerta, y a Ashmed bebiendo de un balde de agua.

Al fin la puerta de la casa se abrió, y Ranma vio al monje que salía, silencioso y taciturno, Ranma espero que le diera entrada. Por el contrario, el religioso se dirigió hacia donde otros sacerdotes cuidaban de la plantación de habas, tomates y lechugas.

Allí hablo con un cura delgado y alto, Ranma noto como el primer monje lo señalaba, y ambos lo miraban fijamente.

El segundo tomo del suelo un cayado y ambos se encaminaron hacia el, pero a mitad de camino, el que lo recibiera, se desvió hacia un cultivo y allí quedo, mientras el segundo se llego hasta el.

_-Sígame, por favor-_

Con la cabeza gacha, Ranma apenas noto una suave voz que le hablaba, sin mucho más que hacer, se encamino tras el extraño religioso hacia la enorme construcción detrás de la iglesia.

Al llegar a ella, se detuvieron ante la firme puerta, de un cinturón hecho de cuerda, el sacerdote saco unas llaves, y las introdujo en la cerradura. Ranma miraba hacia atrás pensativo mientras la puerta se abría.

_-Adelante-_

La tranquila voz lo saco de su ensimismado estar, siguió al monje dentro del recinto, apenas traspaso el umbral, el sacerdote cerro la puerta, la enorme estancia era una biblioteca, prolijamente ordenada, con un inmenso espacio interior, los libreros, estaban contra las paredes, y unas pocas sillas frente a ellos.

_-Señor, disculpa a tu siervo por lo que va a hacer-_ Ranma miro al religioso arrodillarse y realizar la señal de la cruz, luego tomo pie, y sacándose la capucha miro a su visitante intensamente –_ este es un lugar sagrado, te pido humildemente que te despojes de tus armas-_

Ranma asintió, dejo su espada apoyada en una silla, su daga junto a ella, miro al monje, rubio, de intensos ojos azules, piel blanca algo pecosa, un gesto de austeridad y tranquilidad en su rostro...

_-perdón-_

Apenas pudo esquivar el golpe del cayado, retrocedió apresuradamente esquivando ese palo largo, y duro, que amenazaba partirle la cabeza o un brazo o una pierna...

_-por que?-_

No recibió respuesta, apenas escapo inclinando el cuerpo del "arma" del monje al fin, sorprendido o no, Ranma logro hacer algo de distancia y lo mas importante, tiempo, observo al cura acercarse haciendo girar el báculo de madera sobre su cabeza, Ranma esquivo el golpe, y por primera vez contraataco con un codazo a los riñones de su atacante, este gimió, pero haciendo girar su cayado, golpeo a Ranma en el hombro.

Bufando, ambos tomaron distancia, girando en el centro de la biblioteca, se miraban como gatos furioso, al fin el monje hizo girar nuevamente el cayado, y se acerco rápidamente, pero con la misma mirada serena y humilde, Ranma lo espero a pie firme, el cayado fue descargado de manera asesina sobre su cabeza, Ranma lo detuvo con una defensa en cruz, al tiempo que pateaba al monje.

Este cruzo su pierna para detener el golpe, y soltando sorpresivamente el bastón, golpeo a Ranma con ambas manos en el pecho.

Logro sorprender a Ranma, pero se rehízo rápidamente y cuando el monje lo ataco con una patada en látigo, lo detuvo, contestando a su vez con una circular.

El religioso la detuvo a medias, recibiendo igual un fuerte impacto, lo que lo obligo a retroceder algunos pasos, apenas levanto la mirada, solo vio la suela de Ranma que se dirigía en línea directa hacia el.

El monje cayo, pero con un rápido movimiento de piernas y torso, se puso rápidamente en guardia.

Pero Ranma ya había encontrado el tempo, amago una patada en látigo, pero solo fue un amago, utilizo el impulso para realizar una nueva patada giratoria que ahora si tomo completamente desprevenido al monje, este torció la jeta por primera vez sorprendido, y recibió tres puñetazos certeros que lo hicieron caer al suelo.

Ranma lo tomo de la túnica y amenazaba a golpearlo nuevamente, cuando el sacerdote levanto las manos...

_-paz hermano, paz-_

_-PAZ? ME ATACAS A TRAICIÓN Y PIDES PAZ?- _había furia en el rostro de Ranma, el monje, escupió un poco de sangre...

_-solo te probaba hermano, tan solo eso-_

_-probar?-_ el enojo dejo lugar al desconcierto en la faz de Ranma, soltó al religioso, quien lentamente se puso de pie, miro a Ranma...

_-debía saber si eras digno, nadie me ha vencido en ocho años, y menos como tu-_

_-y por que debías probarme?_

El monje sonrió un poco, mientras tomaba su cayado y un poco renqueante, se dirigía hacia una puerta entre los libreros.

_-quieres saber sobre los magos y los brujos, sobre Oscuros e Iluminados, eso significa acercarse a ellos, y tal vez combatir con ellos, e sido entrenado por los Iluminados, y si puedes combatir conmigo, puedes hacerlo con los Oscuros-_

_-significa que puedo vencerlos?-_

_-NO- _la voz del monje por primera vez subió su tono, Ranma se sorprendió por ello, pero el continuo hablando, nuevamente con su tono reposado y humilde _-solo otro de los siete puede vencer y matar a uno de ellos, sea Oscuro o Iluminado-_

Ranma tomo su espada y su daga, sea donde sea que fueran, no quería ser sorprendido nuevamente

_-y entonces, de que sirve la prueba?-_

_-un mortal no puede matar a alguno de los siete, sea del grupo que sea... sin embargo, ellos si pueden hacerlo con una persona como tu o como yo, a menos que estés protegido- _tras la puerta, había una oscura escalera, Ranma pensó que llevaría a la parte alta de la torre.

_-protegido, de que, o de quien?-_

Pero el monje, tomo una lámpara y empezó a bajar por ella .

_-uno de los Siete te puede enseñar el hechizo de protección, de esa manera, ellos no puede usar magia contra ti, y tampoco puede matarte, no al menos en ese duelo, seria como emparejar las cosas, tu no puedes matarlo, el tampoco a ti, si lo tocas con tu espada, el sentirá el mismo dolor que si lo cortaras o lo golpearas, lo mismo sentirás tu, pero ninguno será herido-_

Ranma asintió, comprendiendo.

_-entonces, muchos estocadas o golpes o cortes...-_

_-te doblara el dolor, pero no mas que eso... igual que a el o a ella, ELLAS, ten cuidados con ellas, son hermosas, pero son tan poderosas como ellos- _la escalera se sumergía cada vez mas, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cámara oscura y cerrada, al costado, había tres pequeños libreros, con algunos incunables gruesos y pesados, eran épocas en que los libros se escribían a mano, uno a uno, eran los tiempos de los copistas.

_-que es esto? Donde estamos?-_

_-en mi archivo, querías saber de los Oscuros?- _miro al germánico monje, confundido.

_-eres uno de los Iluminados?-_

Por primera vez el religioso sonrió, como si sintiera halagado.

_-no tengo ese honor… tan solo soy uno de sus siervos, uno de sus mensajeros-_

Ranma asintió, el sacerdote encendió tres lámparas mas, iluminando vivamente el lugar. Luego señalo el segundo librero.

_-allí encontrara toda la historia de los Oscuros que se conoce, espero que le sea de utilidad- _el monje se retiraba cuando el guerrero lo detuvo con una pregunta.

_-busco información sobre Akane Tendo…-_ el monje giro y miro a seriamente a Ranma.

_-la renegada… tenga cuidado con ella, no sabemos de que lado esta… ahora-_

_-entonces saben que ella no esta mas con los Oscuros-_

_-Ella sigue siendo parte de los Oscuros, reniegue de ellos, y su pasado, nada cambia eso-_ El sacerdote se acerco al librero y tomo un grueso ejemplar, lo abrió y busco una pagina en especial. Al encontrarla, le entrego a Ranmael libro. –_ aquí comienza su registro, luego que reemplazo a un viejo brujo que murió a mano de Amen un Lis, un gran Iluminado, lea lo terrible que hizo, el dolor, el sufrimiento que propago-_

Ranma tomo el libro, pero miro al monje.

_-ella dice que busca la redención, eso es posible, aun para un Oscuro?-_

El fraile suspiro.

_-Dios no le negara el perdón a nadie… pero… ella…-_

Ranma empezaba a impacientarse anta tanta duda.

_-ella que?-_

El religioso lo miro fríamente.

_-ella conservo su alma-_

Ranma miro confundido.

_-eso es importante?-_

El monje volvió a sonreír.

_-importante? Hijo, el alma es la voz de Dios en ti, es su sello, lo que nos diferencia de los animales, ella desoyó esa voz, ella la ignoro por siglos, por eso es tildada como la peor, la mas malvada, la mas impía, ella era la única de los siete que tenia conciencia del bien y del mal, era la única de ellos que tenia memoria de su vida como un ser humano normal, sabia lo terrible que hacia… y aun así, ella lo hizo-_


	6. Historias Parte I

Una de las ventajas de vivir hacia ochenta años en un bosque era que con el tiempo se aprendía a conocer cada palmo de el, cada rincón, cada árbol y cada piedra.

Akane adoraba eso, le encantaba caminar por los senderos que solo ella conocía, caminos que habían dejado de usarse hacia mucho tiempo, pero que ella había descubierto a lo largo de los años.

La eterna brisa fresca de las sombras jugaba con su cabello, aunque cada tanto una brecha entre los árboles le hacia ver y sentir el sol de este verano…

Sentir? … bueno, al menos podía fingir eso, desde que paso lo que paso, ella no volvió a…

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo la sobresalto, los escucho… o al menos los sintió, y de inmediato supo quien era, volteo para verlo llegar, y también se dio cuenta que esta vez no seria como las otras.

El corcel negro mostraba evidentes signos de cansancio, como si hubiera estado corriendo desde muy temprano, parecía jadeante y casi tembloroso.

Y su jinete portaba una cara de furia y enojo que hacia largo tiempo no veía en alguien.

Akane sabia, que ahora el estaba enterado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma desmonto casi de un salto, con una rostro enjuto y enojado, miro a Akane, que lo observaba a algunos pasos de distancia, tomo su larga espada, la miro y se dirigió decidido hacia ella.

Akane nada hizo, se quedo firme donde estaba, lo miro tristemente.

_-conque, ya lo sabes…-_

_-MONSTRUO, COMO PUDISTE?-_ ahora casi corría, levanto su espada, pero ella no retrocedió.

**-**_porque pensé que ese era mi destino, que eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer-_

Akane parecía cerca del llanto, pero no intentaba huir, Ranma ya casi estaba junto, se preparo a descargar el mandoble, pero se detuvo.

_-ALDEAS, NIÑOS, MUJERES, HOMBRES, ANIMALES, PESTES, HAMBRUNAS, QUE ERES? DIME, POR QUE? ERES EL SER MAS REPUGNANTE, HORRIBLE, MALVADO Y DESPRECIABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO-_

El rostro de Akane cambio de repente, su tristeza se desdibujo, su faz se endureció, sus ojos negros se fijaron en los azulados de Ranma, este retrocedió, su instinto le señalaba un peligro inminente.

_-Y QUE SABES TU DE MI, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE SUFRIDO? CREES QUE ESAS CRÓNICAS LO DICEN TODO? NI IDEA SABEN ESOS MONJES DE LO QUE ME HAN HECHO-_

Un aura azulada la envolvió, sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros, se brazo derecho se extendió, y un humo blancuzco se alargo desde la palma de su mano y de repente se solidifico con la inconfundible forma de una espada, los dedos rodearon la empuñadora.

Ranma retrocedió su pie derecho, y coloco su larga espada paralela a la pierna retrasada, lista a cualquier evento. Akane avanzo un paso

_-EL QUERÍA QUE FUERA ESTO… ELLOS ME ENSEÑARON A SER COMO ERA, A ACALLAR MI ALMA Y LO QUE QUEDABA DE HUMANIDAD EN MI-_

Ranma retrocedió, manteniendo la guardia lista, pero Akane parecía empecinada en acercársele.

**-**_Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TU, VENGAS A JUZGARME SIN CONOCERME SIQUIERA, TU, QUE TAMBIÉN FUISTE RESPONSABLE DE TANTA MUERTE Y PUEBLOS ARRASADOS-_

Akane parecía decidida a atacar a Ranma, cuando dos aves volando se cruzaron entre ellos, los pájaros tomaron alturas, y girando con rapidez, se dirigieron a los contendientes, un cuervo negro como la noche se apoyo en el hombro de Ranma, y casi como si fuera un sueño, le hablo.

_-SI APRECIAS TU VIDA, CORRE-_

Ranma miro al ave en su hombro sorprendido, sin entender, cuando un grito escalofriante de Akane le recordaron de la bruja, la miro, al parecer dispuestas a partir en dos al faisán que volaba en derredor de ella.

_-CORRE, KASUMI LA CALMARA-_

_-Nabiki?-_

_-CORREEEEE-_

Algo en su interior le decía que hiciera caso, con paso rápido se acerco a Ashmed, tomo sus riendas y casi corriendo se retiro de ese sendero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-ya calmate Akane, vas a hacer algo que no quieres si no te tranquilizas-_

_-DÉJAME EN PAZ-_ la espada se movía desesperada buscando herir a ese pájaro esquivo e inquieto, por un trecho Akane persiguió al faisán pero este siempre lograba escapar, al fin, completamente fuera de si, hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda, Kasumi lo vio y levanto vuelo lo mas rápido posible, pero dudo que pudiera lograrlo.

_-oh dios-_

Una especie de luz morada paso casi rozándola por debajo, el ave realizo una vuelta sobre si mismo y en una maniobra rapidísima se poso en el hombro de la bruja.

_-Akane, los árboles…-_

Ella giro furiosa y los vio. La espada cayó de su mano, al tiempo que quedaba inmóvil.

A su frente, una línea de una docena de olmos y tejos, parecían victimas de una horrible peste, sus hojas y su madera estaban podridas y agusanadas, muy distinto a la imagen que tenían hacia tan solo unos instantes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alejado ya varios centenares de paso, Ranma, jadeante se detuvo en un árbol, el cuervo que tenia en su hombro, voló y se poco sobre la silla de Ashmed, el muchacho, tratando de recuperar el aliento lo miro.

_-Nabiki?-_

_-vaya, ya me reconoces-_

_-esto es cada vez mas extraño, que le pasa a Akane?-_

_-es la magia negra que ella posee, o que a veces la posee a ella-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane miraba asustada como los árboles que habían sido alcanzados por su hechizo, se deshacían rápidamente, de repente, un agudo dolor la ataco, se llevo las manos a la sien, presionándolas, al tiempo que caía arrodillada.

-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ fue un grito desesperado, un aura azulada pareció formarse alrededor de ella nuevamente, pero no parecía mantener una forma, lenguas como si fueran llamas se levantaban desde ella, y cuando tocaban alguna rama u hoja, esta se deshacía horriblemente.

El faisán tomo tierra, casi junto a la mujer.

_-no dejes que te domine, eres más fuerte Akane, puedes hacerlo-_

Las manos de la mujer temblaban, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ellas, el ave se acerco más.

_-Akane, hazlo, por favor-_

Pasados unos segundos sus temblores cesaron, al abrir sus ojos, el blanco en ellos había nuevamente hecho visible, lentamente se puso de pie, y observo a su alrededor.

Parecía que todo vegetal en un perfecto círculo que la rodeaba, había muerto, descompuesto como si hubiera sido años de que se hubieran secado.

Ella observo con triste mirada lo que había provocado, hasta que el pájaro se poso en su hombro y le hablo.

_-estas bien?-_

_-gracias Kasumi-_

_-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer-_

Akane miro los tejos y olmos ya derruidos.

_-hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-acaso estas loco? Como atacas a una bruja así?-_

Ranma volvió a guardar su espada, preguntándose si no lo quemarían como un ser diabólico si contaba que conocía a una bruja negra o hablaba con animales.

_-pensé que si la atacaba rápido, podría… fue una locura-_

El ave voló hacia su hombro.

_-por que?-_

_-porque leí lo que hizo tu hermana, todo-_

_-oh amigo, tu no tienes idea lo diferente que es ella de el resto de los oscuros-_

Ranma suspiro, al tiempo que montaba a Ashamed

_-hasta donde yo he visto, ella es igual o peor que el resto de ellos-_

El ave lo miro, o al menos eso pensó Ranma, aquí estaba el, hablando con un cuervo...

_-mi hermana no es como ellos, vuelves a decir eso y sabrás por que dicen que los cuervos sacan ojos-_

Ranma resoplo.

_-tú hermana mato, mutilo, hambreo, enfermo y todas las cosas malas que puede haber hecho una persona-_

_-mi hermana hizo lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer, si no sabes no hables, tu no tienes idea del infierno que sufrió-_

_-infierno? Sufrió? Los oscuros cuando reclutan a sus brujos o brujas lo hacen por medio del poder, los seducen con las promesas de poderes absolutos, y solo quienes tienen un corazón débil caen-_

Nabiki voló del hombro al cuello de Ashmed, siempre mirando a Ranma.

_-eso es lo que te dijeron en Dublín? Eso es lo que pasa con todos? Pero no tienen idea de que paso con Akane, ni siquiera saben como ella termino metida en esto-_

_-acaso fue distinto?-_

Nabiki estiro sus alas, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado… causándole una mezcla de extrañeza y comicidad

_-muy distinto Ranma, si no hubiera sido así, ella no hubiera conservado su alma... y hoy seguiría junto al resto de ellos-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane caminaba insegura, se sentía débil, solo quería llegar a su casa y estar segura, hacia mucho que su magia no se revelaba contra su decisión, al menos cuatro o cinco años, pero esta vez fue muy fuerte, necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse, para apagar su furia y sus deseos, por que deseo quemar ese bosque, reducirlo a cenizas, arrasar con el pueblo y con todos quienes estaban en el…

Sentía a sus artes malignas pugnar por escapar, sintió que el dolor la vencería, por dios, si hubiera alcanzado a Kasumi con ese hechizo la hubiera lastimado, y mucho.

Tropezó y cayo en el sendero, no sentía confianza para usar algún hechizo, no por el resto del día al menos. Por su mente paso el pensamiento, que pasaría si alguno de sus colegas la "encontrara" en este momento?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma parecía haber perdido el modo de volver a la aldea nuevamente, no podía creer que otra vez se hubiera perdido, Nabiki seguía en su hombro.

_-que es lo distinto?-_

_-eh?-_ el cuervo miro a Ranma

_-dijiste que Akane no es igual al resto de los oscuros, por que?-_

Nabiki salto nuevamente al cuello del corcel, provocando cierto respingo de Ashmed.

_-por que ella jamás había pensado en ser parte de ellos –_ Ranma miro a Nabiki, sin entender.

_-como?-_

_-es una larga historia, muy larga-_Ashmed seguía avanzando, pero sin dirección definida aun, Ranma noto que Nabiki le miraba con esos ojos dorados, tan distintos a los que vio cuando comió aquella vez con Cologne y la vio en su forma humana. Ella levanto vuelo nuevamente y volvió a posarse en su hombro.

_-papa era un hechicero rojo, sabes que es eso?-_

Ranma pensó por un momento.

_-Son los más poderosos, si dejamos de lado a Oscuros e Iluminados, pero son mortales a diferencia de ellos-_

_-Exacto, papa fue el mas grandioso rojo que hubiera existido, aun así, su poder no podía compararse con el de un Iluminado o un Oscuro, pero eso poco importo, ellos necesitaban a alguien con urgencia-_

Ranma medito un momento...

_-Fue cuando un oscuro murió?-_

_-así es, no podían perder tiempo, tenía que ser lo más rápido posible, y papa se equivoco, se equivoco muy grande-_

_-por que lo dices?-_

El cuervo voló nuevamente al cuello del caballo

_-papa pensó en salvarnos a Kasumi y a mí, y nos perdió... a todas-_

La voz de Nabiki se quebró, como si le costara contar lo que sucedió... Ranma noto el cambio en el tono de su voz

_-lo mataron?-_

_-si-_

_-pero, si pensó en salvarte a ti y a Kasumi... entonces el...-_ Ranma no se atrevía a terminar la frase, Nabiki no necesito oír toda la pregunta para contestarla

_-pensó que hacia lo mejor, una por dos, allí fue que Akane se vio envuelta en ello-_

**Japón, finales del siglo VIII**

_-quiero que se queden aquí, y no salgan por nada hasta que el sol este alto, entendieron?-_

Un hombre de larga cabellera negra, gran bigote, alta estatura y fornido tórax le hablaba a dos chicas jóvenes, hoy vestía una túnica roja, no lo hacia usualmente, pero tenia una misión que cumplir por lo cual se la puso. Tomo su báculo de madera y se encamino hacia la colina que no muy lejos dominaba esta parte del bosque,

A su lado, una niña de no más de quince años esperaba, ella vestía una camisa suelta blanca, una capa y una larga falda, ambas rojas, envolvía su pelo una pañoleta del mismo color.

Quienes estuvieran iniciados en las artes ocultas reconocerían al instante por sus vestimentas que se trataban de un Hechicero Rojo y una aprendiz.

Soun Tendo era un conocido hechicero, y también fue alguien alegre y jovial, muy distinto a la mayoría de los otros rojos, cuya mayor anhelo era pasar desapercibido, era diestro con el acero en su mano, hábil con su báculo y fuerte con su magia. Aun así su corazón era limpio así como su mente y su alma. Y nada parecía arredrarlo.

O eso se pensaba de el.

Este dechado de virtudes había sido quebrado en espíritu, desde la muerte de su esposa, abrigaba un deseo de venganza que parecía nunca poder alcanzar.

Noriko no pudo defenderse, fue sorprendida hace diez años por tres de los Oscuros, estaban necesitados urgentemente de un nuevo integrante, ella lucho valiente y hábilmente contra uno, pero no se percato de los otros dos... cuando tenia a su rival a su merced, los restantes la atacaron y la mataron al darse cuenta que nunca se uniría a ellos.

La aparición de alguien que si aceptaba el maligno puesto evito, o salvo, a Soun de encontrarse con ellos.

Desde ese día, había perdido su alegría, sabedor que un día pasaría lo que ahora sucedía, y el no podía evitar,

Los oscuros habían sido claros, tanto el como su hija y aprendiz debían presentarse en la colina de la aceptación a media noche a mas tardar.

"Presente se haría el señor de la oscuridad, en la hora que las potencias del mal estuvieran desatadas, para tomar la vida de quien seria su sirviente"

Akane no entendía el por que también la llamaban, pero Soun si... como hijas de dos hechiceros, alguna de sus tres vástagos seria predestinada a convertirse en una poderosa hechicera... mas que sus padres... Noriko y Soun eran conocidos como los más poderosos, entonces, que poder tendría Akane? Aun nadie lo sabia, pero Soun sabia que si el no se unía... vendrían por ella, y eso significaba peligro no solo para ambos... si no también para Kasumi y Nabiki, que no tenían el don... no podía salvar a Akane, pero si podía salvarlas a ellas...

Si el aceptaba, bien podría ser su primera misión acabar con su familia, era lo usual, y Akane no podría detenerlo... una vez que hubiera sido despojado de su alma... pero el si podría detenerla a ella, el podría enfrentarse a un oscuro... aunque fuera su propia hija. No necesitaba matarla, solo usar el hechizo de protección.

Sabedor de lo terrible que iba a hacer, no se atrevía a mirar a su hija menor, que lo seguía a un par de pasos de distancia, quería auto convencerse de que hacia lo mejor por todos, por muy doloroso que fuera.

La noche era fría, la luna iluminaba el sendero con su luz plateada, y Akane se envolvió en su capa, estaba asustada, y mucho, su madre se había ido y ella no entendía por que.

Con el tiempo, a medida que tomaba conciencia de lo que podía hacer, de lo que sus palabras podían convocar, se fue dando cuenta de la razón que había provocado la muerte de Noriko, y Soun se dio cuenta del potencial de Akane, a los diez años de edad, la niña podía realizar conjuros que otros aprendices no podrían soñar en diez años de aprendizaje.

Pero esta noche estaba asustada de verdad, su padre no le dijo mucho, pero parecía querer enfrentarse no solo a los Oscuros, si no también al maligno en persona. Y tal vez ella tuviera que hacerlo también.

Sabia que tenia un gran poder, su padre se lo decía a menudo, y que aun no lo había descubierto del todo... pero esta era la noche indicada para hacerlo?

Ella decidió dejar todo en manos de su padre, confiaba en el, sabia que no podía defraudarlo, fallarle, abandonarlo, no, no esta noche.

Pasara lo que pasara, estaría junto a el.

Jamás pensó que el la traicionaría.

La cima de la colina era ya de por si tenebrosa, los árboles de un denso bosque rodeaban un claro, unos monolitos de piedra formaban un circulo, al que la luz plata de la luna iluminaba siniestramente, Soun miro el lugar, sentía la presencia de ellos, lejos, a su alrededor, sabia que cuando"la aceptación" estuviera hecha, ellos vendrían por su nueva compañera.

_-Akane, ven aquí-_ La llamo desde frente al circulo de megalitos, la chica, se acerco obediente, pero con un visible temor en sus ojos, Soun lo noto- _no temas hija, debes ser valiente, y confiar en mi, suceda lo que suceda, obedéceme, o las cosas podría ser terribles, me entiendes?-_

La había tomado de los hombros, y la miraba directo a los ojos, la niña asintió, sin poder articular palabra. Se quedo donde estaba, mientras su padre retrocedía algunos pasos.

El silencio era pasmoso, una fría brisa soplaba, y la semi oscuridad hacia a todas esas sombras difusas cosas misteriosas y atemorizadoras.

Akane miraba esas piedras enormes, que casi la superaban en altura, cuando su padre pronuncio algo en voz alta, volteo a verlo, y el se encontraba pronunciando extrañas palabras, en un idioma que no entendía, con los brazos extendidos al cielo.

Ella noto que la brisa ceso, y un extraño rumor se dejo escuchar.

Al mirar al cielo, noto que ese sonido era pájaros, estaban levantando el vuelo y volaban en todas direcciones... lejos de allí.

Del centro del círculo de piedras, una luz empezó a brillar.

Y en una imagen de pesadilla, Akane vio un enorme ser emerger de la tierra por entre las rocas. Horrible, deforme, aterrador.

Si la chica se mantenía en pie, era porque el terror le impedía moverse de forma alguna, pero ese terror fue aun más tangible con las palabras que pronuncio su padre, y ella entendió.

_-TOMA A TU NUEVA SIERVA, SEÑOR, Y HAZLA UNA DE TU REBAÑO-_

Akane no pudo voltear, solo veía como una gigantesca y peluda mano venia a reclamar lo suyo, y ni siquiera noto que se orinaba de terror.

La quemaba, cuando esos horribles dedos la rodearon, pensó que eran brazas ardientes, grito, grito como jamás lo había hecho, por que su padre le hacia eso?

Soun miraba con el corazón destrozado, retrocedió otro paso, ya estaba hecho, ya no podía hacer más.

Giro y empezó a desandar el camino que lo había traído, cuando un grito estrujo su corazón y casi se lo arranco.

_-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Trato de continuar, cuando otro grito de dolor le dolió como la peor tortura que podrían hacerle.

Cerró los ojos, cerró sus puños, trato de pensar en Kasumi y Nabiki, pero un nuevo grito le hirió los oídos.

_-DEJA EN PAZ A MI HIJA –_ Se adelanto unos pasos, y apuntando su báculo hacia la bestia, pronuncio en voz alta - _ANAN NAN DRA, AMAD CAJNA, ARAD MAN DRA-_

Algo hirió los ojos de la bestia, quien se protegió con su mano libre, mientras soltaba a Akane, que cayo duramente al piso. La bestia rugió, como si fueran miles de leones y osos haciéndolo a la vez, y moviendo su mano lanzo una bola de color celeste encendido, que pego de lleno en Soun y lo arrojo contra los árboles, donde quedo quieto para siempre.

Pero el conjuro surtía efecto, la bestia se empezó a hundir, a desaparecer entre los monolitos, y en contados segundos todo fue silencio nuevamente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Escuchaste?-_

Nabiki observaba hacia la cima de la colina, donde ruidos horribles, y luces extrañas se dejaron ver, además, presentía algo, no sabia que, pero sentía que su padre y su hermana menor estaban en peligro.

_-si, pero que podemos hacer?-_ Kasumi se acerco a ella, Nabiki lanzo a correr hacia la elevación.

_-Nabiki, detente, no-_

_-algo paso, lo siento-_ Nabiki no se detuvo, y Kasumi se lanzo tras ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane despertó en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, no sentía nada, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada.

Era como estar encerrada en una cueva oscura, sin nadie mas, el dolor, de hacia instantes ya no se sentia, e incluso el terror había desaparecido.

Se concentro, y trato de ver, sentir o escuchar por medio de la magia, sabia que podía hacerlo, pero no entendía bien como... de repente, logro sentir unas manos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Pero no lograba sentir nada mas, sus sentidos parecían haberla abandonado, sentía su boca seca y el silencio la rodeaba.

Lo único que se le ocurrió que esas manos eran las de su padre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-MIRA, SE LA LLEVAN-_ Kasumi señalo a Nabiki a un grupo de personas, que vistiendo túnicas negras, parecían conducir a una confusa Akane a algún sitio. Nabiki se adelanto, tomo una piedra y la arrojo contra uno de los tipos que se llevaban a su hermana.

La roca jamás toco al extraño ser, este se dio vuelta y miro a las dos niñas. Sus ojos dorados, su rostro suave, pero a la vez decidido, y sus pendientes con forma de dragón llamaban la atención de Nabiki.

_-con que aun quedan descendencia de ese infeliz, sufran, sufran por toda la eternidad-_

Kasumi sintió de repente que un fuego bajaba desde sus hombros hacia sus pies, su ropa le lastimaba, se dejo caer al piso, mientras se arrancaba sus prendas deseperadas.

Nabiki sintió un dolor extendiéndose desde su cintura hacia sus brazos y sus piernas, cayo arrodillada, y luego de boca al piso, sus miembros parecían moverse sin control, y su cabeza parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo.

Varios espasmos olorosísimos la obligaban a gritar, sentía su boca llenarse de saliva que la ahogaban, y sus ojos dolían como si fueran a reventar.

El desconocido sonrio, y simplemente giro, y acompaño al resto del grupo.

Kasumi termino de quitarse su ropa, pero el fuego la seguía quemando, en un momento, en medio de sus espasmos de dolor, junto sus piernas, y ya no pudo separarlas, parecía que se hubieran pegado, desesperada se miro, y con horror noto que sus extremidades parecían fundirse en una sola, un terrible calambre le hizo estirar sus brazos, no podía controlarlos, ambos se pegaron a los costados de su tórax, y por mas que lo intentaba, no pudo volver a despegarlos, se estaba transformando en algo amorfo, sin brazos ni piernas, sus juveniles senos parecían aplanarse, crujidos en su cuello le decían que este desaparecía, su cabeza se estaba uniendo a su hombro sin nada de por medio.

Nabiki sentía que lo único que parecía mitigar el dolor era permaneces en cuatro patas, pero esto poco duro, la tortura se extendió por todo su cuerpo, respirar le dolía en el alma, pero tantos dolores le provocaban una agitación, de repente su boca se lleno de algo, ahogándola nuevamente, trato de escupir y para su horror una larga lengua bifida salio de sus labios. En su terror trato de ponerse de pie, pero no podía hacerlo, apenas podía permanecer apoyada en sus pies y manos. Su espalda la obligaba a permanecer casi en cuclillas, apoyada en sus manos y semiarrodillada. El ardor de su piel se detuvo, el dolor de sus ojos ceso, pero Nabiki no quería abrirlos… al fin se obligo a hacerlo, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común… pero al estirar un brazo… se lo quedo mirando, una piel rugosa, verde y horrible la cubría. Finos dedos emergían de una mano pequeña. Y luego camino torpemente, adelantando una a una de sus cuatro patas.

Los pezones de Kasumi desaparecieron, su ombligo, y su símbolo de feminidad ya no era visibles, parecía que todo, desde sus ojos hasta sus pies, era un liso vientre, hasta los dedos de su pie ya no podo ver.

Un espasmo mas la hizo girar, quedo de "cara" al piso, sin mas posibilidad que arrastrarse, de repente, sintió que ella misma manaba desde su nuevo "vientre" una humedad hacia el piso, levanto tanto como pudo su cabeza, y se observo con una mezcla de terror y tristeza pocas veces sentido…

Nabiki y Kasumi quisieron gritar, quisieron llorar, pero parecían no poder hacerlo, un sapo y una babosa no podían hacer esas cosas.

Mas adelante, los gritos acallados de las hermanas dejaron lugar luego a un silencio triste, uno de los tipos que llevaban a Akane miro al de los pendientes de dragón

_-Oye, Herb, no nos sirve, tiene alma-_

El muchacho miro a la nueva oscura, la chica de quince parecía ahora rondar los treinta años, sus ojos tomaron un color negro, su piel una palidez evidente, Herb sonrió.

_-es perfecta, ella será una espléndida aprendiz, ya lo veras, ya lo veras-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Ranma escucho atentamente la historia que Nabiki le contó… juraría que el cuervo le miraba con furia.

_-no lo sabia… pensaba que solo quienes quisieran podían ser Oscuros…-_

_-pues saca esa idea de tu cabeza, y no la juzgues-_

Ranma suspiro, meneando la cabeza.

_-aun así, debió darse cuenta de que lo que hacia era terrible, debió darse cuenta-_

_-tal vez, pero las únicas voces y consejos que la rodeaban era las del resto de los Oscuros, la convencieron de que ese era su destino, su misión, que su padre y sus hermanas murieron para que ella fuera lo que era… y ella les creyó…-_

Ranma callo, no le era extraño eso, su padre le hablaba de soldados en su tierra de origen, los samurais, entrenados para servir a su señor nada mas, igual que los Jenízaros, que juraban obediencia al sultán solamente… una vez que entrabas entre esos cuerpos, dejabas de pensar si lo que te ordenaban era bueno o malo, simplemente lo hacías…

_-y que paso, por que ella cambio y abandono a los oscuros?-_

_-eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, verdad?-_

_-Dudo que ella quiera hablarme ahora-_

_-si nosotras, después de pasar casi ciento cincuenta años comiendo insectos y hongos, de arrastrarnos por el bosque o vivir en el barro infecto, pudimos perdonarla, por que no ella a ti?-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Akane tambaleaba en su intento de volver a la cabaña, su magia pugnaba por tomar el control y sus fuerzas ya la abandonaban. En ese estado, intentar hacer un hechizo para volver mágicamente a la cabaña era algo peligroso, pero si se tardaba mucho… y algún Oscuro o Iluminado la encontraba, no podría defenderse…

Se apoyo en un árbol, y miro al faisán que la observaba desde una rama

_-Kasumi, trae a Ranma, por favor, necesito su ayuda-_

El ave tomo vuelo, Akane se dejo caer, y se envolvió en su túnica, rogando por que no tardara mucho, solo algo podía hacer

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ranma se acercaba a la salida del bosque, con Nabiki guiándola, le fue fácil encontrar el camino.

_-supongo que para ustedes tampoco fue fácil-_

_-Queríamos morir, y no podíamos, ese hechizo nos hizo inmortales… para que sufriéramos por siempre, fuimos heridas infinidad de veces, mordidas, picoteadas, pisadas, comíamos cosas que nos daban asco… pero el hambre era mas fuerte…llorábamos… al menos interiormente, y soportábamos, todo, por que no podíamos hacer otra cosa-_

_-RANMA, RANMA-_ el aludido y Nabiki voltearon a ver a una hermosa ave que llego volando a ellos, se poso en el hombro de Ranma.

_-AKANE TE NECESITA, AYÚDALA, POR FAVOR-_

Ranma miro al ave, volteo a Ashmed, y se lanzo en carrera tras el faisán que había vuelto a levantar el vuelo

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-que le sucede?-_ Ranma levantaba en sus brazos a Akane, la mujer parecía inconsciente. Nabiki la miraba desde el cuello de Ashmed.

_-esta en su cueva…-_

_-en su cueva?-_ Ranma no entendía, subió sobre el jamelgo trabajosamente con Akane al hombro y luego la acomodo mejor, al fin se lanzo hacia la cabaña, siempre siguiendo a Kasumi.

Nabiki no contesto hasta llegar a su hogar, tardaron apenas minutos.

_-cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, Akane deja de usar su magia, pero cuando hace eso, es como que se queda encerrada en su mente-_

_-en su mente?-_

_-así es, Akane no siente, ni ve, ni escucha nada, a no ser por la magia, si no hace eso, es como estar en un hoyo profundo, silencioso y oscuro._

Ranma trago duro, recordándole tiempos parecidos… cuando el estuvo en una oscura, silenciosos y aislada celda. Con cuidado la dejo en la cama de Cologne

_-y por que hace eso?-_

_-es su manera de descansar-_ todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña figura que entro al cuarto, Cologne se acerco apoyándose en su bastón- _ahora, todos, fuera, fuera, déjenla en paz, necesita silencio y calma completa-_

Las dos aves, y el guerrero salieron, Cologne cerro la puerta, y se sentó junto a Akane, que respiraba agitadamente.

_-descansa madre, descansa-_


	7. hija, hermana, madre

Ranma ato a Ashmed a un costado de la cabaña que Akane compartía con sus hechizadas hermanas y la anciana Cologne, era apenas pasado el mediodía y el fresco sol del otoño caía a pico allí en donde el bosque dejaba penetrar los rayos del astro rey.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando algo se apoyo en su hombro, no necesito mirar mucho para saber que… o más bien, quien era.

_-como esta tu hermana Nabiki?-_

_-aun duerme, oh gran guerrero-_

Ranma sonrió ante el tono sarcástico de la voz del… ave? aunque solo la había visto una vez en su forma humana, todo en su manera de hablar indicaba a una niña traviesa, sin embargo, que le dijeran que la mujer llevaba ya tres días durmiendo, le preocupo.

_-aun?-_

_-ella toma siestas largas… recuerda que debe controlar un poder maligno que ni tu, ni yo o ningún mortal siquiera puede imaginar, eso la agota, física y mentalmente._

El ahora si volteo a mirar al cuervo, y volvió a imaginarse a la niña traviesa, pero ahora hablando tan seriamente como lo había hecho. Era increíble que fueran la misma persona.

_-entonces es normal-_

_Así_ _es, ya despertara, preocupado?-_

_-algo… no podría defenderse…-_

Ranma traspaso el umbral, la cocina estaba en semipenumbras, con una improvisada cortina hecha con una manta en su única ventana para evitar la entrada de la luz, por la puerta que conducía hacia el cuarto, Ranma noto otra manta colgada a guisa de cortinas, y lo poco que podía verse de la habitación indicaba que estaba lo mas oscura posible.

Una hermosa ave vivos colores y tamaño mayor al negro cuervo que descansaba en el hombro del visitante apareció caminando bajo las telas, se detuvo a mirar al invitado.

_-Ranma, bienvenido-_

_-Hola Kasumi, vine a ver como estaba tu hermana-_ Ranma se preguntaba si algún día se acostumbraría a hablar con dos aves… o si definitivamente lo perseguirían a el como hechicero o loco…

_-ella esta despertando ahora, creo que deberías volver más tarde…-_

_-mas tarde?-_ El muchacho de la coleta no entendía por que mas tarde… sin embargo, una cascada voz lo saco de sus dudas.

_-RANMA, ENTRA-_ era la voz de Cologne, que se escuchaba autoritaria y dura. Nabiki y Kasumi volaron confundidas hacia la mesa, mientras Ranma se adentraba en esa oscura habitación.

Cologne estaba sentada junto a la cama, tomada de las manos de Akane, la cual permanecía recostada en el lecho, respirando tranquilamente, pero sin moverse al parecer.

_-prende esa candela por favor chico-_ Ranma vio una vela en una mesa al costado del cuarto, se retiro con ella para encenderla en la chimenea de la cocina y volvió junto a la anciana y la bruja.

A la luz de la vela, Ranma noto algo que lo perturbo, los ojos de Akane se movían sin control... como los de un ciego. Cologne se dio cuenta de lo que el vio.

_-todos sus sentidos están muertos, los perdió cuando fue transformada en bruja-_

Ranma le costo trabajo tragar saliva, recordó lo que le había dicho Nabiki cuando trajo a la inconsciente Akane a la cabaña "es como estar encerrada en un hoyo profundo, oscuro y silencioso"

_-pero ella oye, y ve...-_

_-y siente, por medio de su magia- _completo la vieja mujer – _ella esta dominando sus poderes nuevamente, hasta eso, esta completamente inerme-_ por algunos momentos mas nada paso, hasta que de repente las manos de Akane se cerraron sobre las de Cologne, esta sonrió.

_-Ya vuelve-_ sus parpados se cerraron, y volvieron a abrirse, sus pupilas fijas en algún punto, en Ranma, y luego en Cologne, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambas mujeres.

_-Me escuchas?-_

_-te escucho desde hace un rato, pero no podía verte ni sentirte-_ Cologne soltó las manos de la hechicera, frotándoselas suavemente.

_-ya estoy vieja madre, soy yo la que ira a descansar ahora-_

Con algunos quejidos, la venerable mujer se puso de pie, tomo su bastón y se retiro lentamente, dejando a Ranma y Akane solos. El se quedo mirando a la anciana, y luego a Akane.

_-Madre?-_

Akane sonrió, al tiempo que volteaba un poco mirando hacia una pared.

_-sabes que no todo es lo que parece-_

Luego de un silencio, Ranma se sentó en la silla, frente a ella.

_-Tienes edad para tener a una hija como ella-_

Ella suspiro

_-yo no puede tener hijos-_ nuevamente silencio, entonces el pregunto.

_-y ella entonces que es de ti? _ Ranma noto, que cuando la vieja la llamo madre, lo hizo con el respeto, pero también con el amor que esa palabra porta-

_-yo la crié-_ Akane parecía forzarse a si misma a contarle, se mordía los labios, pero continuo- _y con el tiempo la ame como a una hija, y ella me ama como a una madre-_

_-la adoptaste?-_

La bruja se volteo mas, parecía tratar de hallar una protección en las sombras que esa vela no podía romper.

_-ella fue quien me trajo de nuevo, cuando aun era parte de los oscuros...-_ Ella callo, y nada mas dijo, Ranma pensó que tal vez había intentado tocar un punto muy sensible, la observo por largos minutos, al fin lentamente se puso de pie y se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

Cologne barría el piso tranquilamente, de Nabiki y su hermana no había rastros, al fin el tomo asiento sin saber que hacer. La anciana lo miro y dejando de un lado la escoba, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-eres buen cazador?-_

Ranma la observo confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza

_-entonces acompáñame, hay que cazar la cena-_

* * *

Con su carcaj al hombro, Ranma caminaba lentamente acompañado de la anciana, no habían pronunciado palabra en un largo trayecto, internándose en el sombreado bosque, al fin la anciana hablo.

_-siempre es retraída cuando despierta-_

El guardo silencio, tal vez lo mejor seria dejarla hablar, pero paso otro buen trecho hasta que reanudara la conversación.

_-Estar encerrada en su mente la afecta mucho-_

_-Por que?_ Al fin pregunto el.

La anciana se detuvo, y se sentó tranquilamente apoyándose en un árbol, Ranma, sin más que hacer, la imito.

_-perdóname chico, pero estoy vieja-_

_-pensé que Akane le ayudaría con eso-_ la vieja mujer sonrió, saco una pipa y luego de encenderla, observo al guerrero fijamente.

_-no quiero "esa" ayuda... no quiero vivir por siempre... quien lo querría chico? Mira a Kasumi y Nabiki... les fue otorgada la vida eterna… como castigo, para que recuerden lo que fueron, y lo que nunca mas volverán a ser... al menos permanentemente... y mira a Akane, verme morir le será muy duro, por mucho tiempo fui su única compañía, el ver morir a quienes amas es el costo de la inmortalidad, yo no quiero pagar ese precio-_

Ranma pensó en eso, tanta gente mataría por ese premio... y sin embargo... cuantas pensarían en lo que significaba? recordó las palabras de Nabiki "queríamos morir, pero no podíamos" llegaría el tiempo, en el cual hasta para el ser mas duro e inhumano, la vida eterna se convertiría en una tortura...

_-entonces, Akane desea...?_

_-morir? Tal vez, ella es la que puede leer la mente, no yo... pero si te preguntas eso por su actitud de hace un rato, no te preocupes, te repito que es usual cuando despierta-_

_-es como si estuviera triste-_

Cologne asintió con la cabeza, luego de otra chupada a su pipa.

_-recuerdas lo de sus sentidos?-_

_-si, ella los perdió todos cuando fue transformada en bruja-_

La anciana asintió.

_-todos Ranma, los perdió a todos, solo por su magia puede ver, escuchar, o sentir una brisa, calor o frió, esta viva, pero a la vez, si no fuera por esa magia, no podría sentir el roce de una caricia, el agua de la lluvia caer sobre ella, seria como estar muerta, y cuando ella deja de usar sus poderes, lo único que tiene son sus recuerdos… y no son nada gratos, la soledad es una gran compañera para juzgarte a ti misma, y ella siempre pierde ese juicio-_

_-se eso, lo se demasiado bien-_ los largos días y noches de prisión hicieron a Ranma llegar a la misma conclusión hacia ya un buen tiempo. _-entonces, que le queda?-_

La anciana se puso de pie trabajosamente, imitada por Ranma.

_-seguir adelante, como nosotros debemos hacer si queremos encontrar la cena...-_ ambos volvieron a tomar camino, pero al parecer, los animales del bosque se negaban a servir sus entrañas como alimento, y no se dejaban ver por ningún lado.

Ranma refunfuñaba un poco, recordaba lo delicioso que estaba el guisado de ciervo la primera vez que pudo encontrar la cabaña... se le hacia agua, y también recordó a las hermanas... en sus formas humanas, deseando probar bocado de aquel almuerzo...

_-por que las hermanas... no comen más que...?-_

_-porque solamente ellas se transforman, no la ropa, ni los adornos, y tampoco la bebida o comida que hallan probado, por eso...-_

_-y entonces?-_

La anciana sonrió.

_-bueno, cuando Akane pudo romper un poco el hechizo… luego de sufrir un buen rato… lloraron de felicidad por volver a ser humanas, al menos por un tiempo… y una de las cosas que ambas hicieron primero fue comer… yo cocinaba horrible, tendría doce años, pero ambas estaba hartas de comer insectos o musgos o líquenes… por no decir cosas peores… y comieron Ranma, comieron hasta quedar satisfecha, hasta que ni un bocado mas les cabía-_

_-entonces…-_

_-Bueno, un plato de comida era mas grande que ellas cuando se transformaron nuevamente en el sapo y la babosa... y si te digo que solamente sus cuerpos se transforman, no lo que hayan comido… sufrieron mucho, mucho, Akane tuvo que usar un hechizo para ayudarlas... habrían pasado semanas tal vez hasta que pasaran la comida que habían comido... desde allí, pueden desearlo, pero no probaran bocado de nuevo-_

Ranma trato, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_-suena hasta gracioso-_

_-estaban hinchadas como un melón... ahora lo recordamos y nos reímos, pero ambas dicen que fue lo mas doloroso que les paso en su vida, y esas tres tienen muchos, muchos años chico- _la anciana se detuvo de repente... y se quedo quieta y rígida, el vio el porque, se arrodillo sigilosamente, y en el mayor de los silencios saco una flecha de su carcaj y preparo su arco, se tomo un instante para apuntar... y disparo.

El ciervo primero salto, dio unos pasos tambaleante... y se desplomo, con el corazón partido, la vieja mujer miro a Ranma, sonriendo ambos.

_-eso es un buen disparo...-_

* * *

Cazar el venado fue fácil, pero llevaban horas buscándolo, y ahora que lo tenían, debían volver con el, eso significaba para Ranma regresar con un animal tan pesado como el sobre sus hombros.

_-se que es de mal agüero... pero, que pasara cuando usted...-_ El muchacho no se atrevió a completar la frase, pero Cologne sonrió ante la pregunta.

_-no lo se chico, he sido una hija, una hermana, una madre para esas chicas, y soy lo único que ellas conocen como normal, temo por ellas, en especial por Akane, me tomo como punto de apoyo para volver desde donde estaba perdida, y no veo a nadie que tome ese lugar... -_

_-como fue que…? ella dice que la adopto….- _la vieja rió con una carcajada...

_-ella me adopto, es cierto... luego que los oscuros arrasaron y mataron a todos quienes vivían en la aldea de mis padres-_

-_ella era aun parte de los oscuros?-_

_-ella mato a mis padres, papa trato de detenerlos, y ella simplemente lo hizo arder en vida hasta que no quedaron mas que cenizas… era malvada, muy malvada-_

Ranma trago duro, había leído en las crónicas que en su momento Akane hizo cosas así muchas veces... y en muchos lugares y pueblos...

_-y su madre?-_

La anciana se detuvo, suspirando.

_-Akane entro a nuestra casa... y se dirigió a mi cuna, al verme, se apresto a matarme con su espada, cuando mi madre la ataco con una lanza, Akane simplemente la miro a sus ojos y mama se quedo paralizada, pero a pesar de todo, seguía luchando... Akane volvió a intentar matarme... y fue golpeada por mama... ella grito con furia y la atravesó con su espada... mama cayo, y empezó a arrastrarse hacia mí... al verlo... Akane por alguna razón vio a su padre, fue la primera vez que lo recordó… vio como el murió por intentar salvarla… ella pensaba que la había traicionado y abandonado... nunca supo que el murió por intentar ayudarla..., hasta ese momento-_

Ranma miro a Cologne, relatar calmadamente una historia que debería ser muy triste para ella.

_-por que? por que vio eso?-_

_-no lo se... se que eso la confundió, la lucha de mi madre la afecto, el ver a alguien pelear a pesar de saber que perdería la dejo confundida, la gente huía de ella, abandonaba a sus seres queridos para salvarse, no luchaba para salvar a otro, y esos recuerdos de su padre asaltándola al mismo tiempo... mama murió, pero ella de repente, volvió a sentir piedad, tristeza, miedo, fue algo tan inesperado sentir esas cosas que la supero, alrededor el resto de los oscuros seguían divirtiéndose, matando y haciendo sufrir a quienes trataban de escapar. Akane me saco de la cuna y simplemente desapareció de allí conmigo._

-_la cuna? Aun era un bebe?-_

_-así es, no tenía aun un año de vida-_

_-y como recuerda eso?-_

Cologne se puso nuevamente en camino, sin voltear contesto la pregunta.

_-yo no lo recuerdo, Akane me lo contó….-_

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta que la cena estuvo lista, a pesar del aroma embriagador, Ranma no tenía mucho apetito, Akane había desaparecido, según Cologne, seguramente había salido a pasear como siempre por el bosque, las hermanas tampoco estaban a la vista, muy probablemente siguiendo a la "menor"

El tipo estaba confundido, ahora si, leído las crónicas, y habiendo escuchado de Cologne, la confirmación de lo malvada e inhumana que Akane fue. Dos imágenes se formaban en su mente.

Por un lado la Akane que era parte integral de los Siete Oscuros, inmisericorde, cruel, asesina, despiadada y todos los adjetivos malos que podían dársele a una persona.

Como le dijo el sacerdote del pueblo, parecía empecinada en ser la peor, la mas terrorífica, atroz y brutal de ellos.

Pero esa fue la Akane de hace ochenta o mas años atrás, no la de ahora, no la protectora del pueblo aquí junto, allende el bosque. Ni la mujer al parecer tan normal, ni tan desamparada que encontró inconsciente a la vera del camino y que trajo a la cabaña.

Eran dos personas en una? O la ultima, la Akane "buena" había superado y vencida a la mala? Aunque después de su encuentro con la furiosa hechicera cuando regreso de Dublín, la ultima opción no estaba tan clara.

"es la magia negra que posee, y que a veces la posee a ella"

Las palabras de Nabiki resonaban ahora en su cabeza, ella pudo haber guiado su vida en una nueva dirección, pero aun era una Oscura, y una bruja, una con un poder que pocos comprenderían… y al parecer ese poder… se negaba a respetar lo que ella había decidido.

Ranma sintió una oleada de compasión por ella, si esto último era cierto. A pesar de su pasado tempestuoso, Akane trataba de pagar sus deudas, lo que se le fue dado en pos de la condena y terror de los mortales, lo usaba para ayudarlos. Y eso la había convertido en una traidora a los suyos, y para peor, aun seguía seguía, al menos diplomáticamente, una enemiga de los Iluminados.

Entonces, que le quedaba?

Debía esconderse de Iluminados y Oscuros, porque lo mas probable es que intentaran matarla si la encontraban, y viviría eternamente luchando contra sus propias ansias, nacidas de su magia negra, de hacer el mal, de volver a ser quien fue, de ser aquella de quien ahora recordaban con terror.

"que clase de vida es esa"

_-ahora me comprendes?-_ Ranma escucho la voz de Akane a su lado, allí estaba la bruja, con su túnica negra y encarnada, junto a el, jamás la vio o escucho llegar, simplemente se apareció junto a el, toco su hombro y en un parpadeo, se encontró en medio del oscuro bosque.

* * *

Cologne volteo a servirle al invitado un plato de delicioso guisado, pero solo se encontró con la mesa y las sillas vacías…

"podrían avisar que van a salir", pensó, luego se sentó y empezó a degustar el guisado, delicioso como siempre.

* * *

Ranma observaba a Akane a la luz de la luna, volvía a tener el rostro triste que le vio cuando ella supo que el había leído las crónicas sobre su vida pasada.

_-ahora me comprendes?- _el asintió, ella volteo, dándole la espalda, como si no se atreviera a mirarle- _estoy cansada, estoy cansada de la vida eterna, de luchar contra mi misma, de esconderme, de saber que tarde o temprano tendré que luchar una batalla inútil-_ callo por unos segundos, como tomando fuerzas, luego continuo- _pero tengo mas miedo a la muerte-_

_-a la muerte?-_

Ella camino algunos pasos vacilantes, luego se detuvo.

_-me espera el infierno, nunca podré terminar de lavar mis pecados, haga lo que haga no tendré perdón… nunca… nunca, nunca, nunca…-_ Akane empezó a llorar, y Ranma volvió a sentir hacia ella esa compasión de hacia un rato… verla llorar le hacia sentir mal, necesitaba hacer algo.

Akane sintió que algo se acerco por detrás y la abrazo, seria por esa misma magia negra que ella ahora odiaba, pero sentir el contacto de alguien mas, alguien mas que Cologne, o de Kasumi y Nabiki cuando volvían a su forma humana… era tan reconfortante, tan tranquilizante… se dejo estrechar por los brazos de ese hombre.

Ranma sintió que ella se calmaba, su sosollo se acallaba, su respiración se tranquilizaba, era lo primero que podía hacer por ella… desde que la conoció, bruja o mortal, ahora le daba la sensación de ser una mujer que debía ser cuidada, protegida, querida… haya echo lo que haya echo hacia tantos años, eso era pasado, ahora lo veía claro, la Oscura había sido vencida… tal vez regresaba de vez en cuando a pedir lo que fue suyo, pero el había contemplado que Akane podía vencerla, que la mujer era mas fuerte que aquella siniestra figura del pasado.

Akane rodeo con sus manos las de Ranma, estrechando aun mas el abrazo, era tan hermoso ser aceptada, protegida, querida… porque solo alguien que la quisiera al menos un poco haría lo que hacia ese hombre, sabiendo quien era, y principalmente… quien fue…

El noto como ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su fuerte tórax, pensó que para Akane era tal vez algún recuerdo lejano, tal vez ser estrechada así era ya algo olvidado por la chica.

Pero esa sensación de ternura se esfumo, cuando ella, llevo sus manos hacia su busto y sintió que ella se apoyaba provocativamente en el.

Ya era un contacto íntimo, algo más que el de amigos… ella se estrechaba aun más contra el, y hacia que sus manos palparan totalmente los atributos de ella.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Ranma hubiera respondido de manera normal , acercándose aun mas a ella, y tomando el la iniciativa… pero, ahora si se recordó de quien fue Akane… y su libido quedo sepultado bajo un sentimiento de temor que no podía controlar.

Akane noto como el rompía el contacto, separándose de ella, volteo para verlo, sin entender por que.

Allí estaba Ranma, pálido de temor, dudando si lo mejor era correr, o definitivamente tomar su papel, el que ella deseaba ahora de el. La bruja sonrió, y levantando su mano derecha, la llevo a la sien de el.

Ranma solo noto que tenia el dedo mayor e índice extendido, y un extraño y apagado brillo violáceo en ellos, luego sintió que esos dedos se apoyaban en su sien izquierda, al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Akane…

_-tranquilo, soy una Oscura… no una viuda negra-_

Al contacto de la mano de Akane, sus temores se disiparon, al tiempo que un fuego de lujuria se apoderaba de el… todo dejo de tener sentido, el ahora la deseaba… sabia que quería…

Sabia que quería? Su mente era un embrollo, no podía enhebrar una línea de pensamiento coherente más allá de hacer a esa mujer suya.

Sea lo que sea, ahora no importaba…

Ranma se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a desnudarla… al tiempo que ella lo desvestía a el, haciendo y dejando hacer, aunque Ranma seguia sin entender muy bien que era lo estaba haciendo o lo que quería hacer…

* * *

**N.A. : Se que este proyecto es bastante mas lento que mis anteriores trabajo, aun a pesar de tener casi toda la historia mas que menos bosquejada.**

**Estoy tratando de que este no sea un fic de esos "palos y a la bolsa" creo que me llevara mas tiempo escribirlo, ya que creo que se merece una mayor atención a los detalles de mi parte. Y aun falta tanto, la aparición de los oscuros, iluminados… **


	8. Historias Parte II

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que la luz de la mañana avanzada se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Pudo ver las copas de los robles mecerse suavemente a merced de las brisas del verano.

Respiro hondo, tratando de despertar completamente, sentía su cabeza aun adormecida, tal vez seria mejor continuar allí, recostado… era tan bueno estar allí, sin hacer nada mas .

Volvió a respirar profundamente… y sintió el peso sobre su pecho…

Miro hacia el.

Y vio el pelo azulado y bajo el… el rostro sonriente que lo veía…

-_A… kane?_

La nombrada amplio aun mas su sonrisa… su bella sonrisa…

Emergiendo de las nieblas del sueño, Ranma noto la bella piel del cuello, de sus hombros y de... su espalda… acaso Akane estaba desnuda?

_-Que paso?-_

La bruja se acurruco aun mas contra el, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Allí el noto que el también estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Y si… ahora que lo pensaba y rememoraba lo acontecido en las ultimas horas… no paso la noche durmiendo.

Algo no estaba bien... si, Akane era una mujer bella, era cierto, y, a pesar de su pasado, empezaba a tenerle una cierta... estima... esta bien, algo mas que estima, algo cercano al cariño... y a un sentido de protección.. Si debía protegerla...

Ahora, cuando entro la lujuria allí?

La mujer podía ser hermosa, bella, empezaba a ver en ella una dulzura, y una desprotección que hacia que varios de sus sentimientos masculinos se hicieran presente... pero no esos justamente...

Reconociéndolo…al ver que ella estaba mas que insinuándose… el pensó en la situación… pero aun tenía un resquicio de desconfianza...

Desconfianza que desapareció después de que ella le dijo un par de palabras... y le toco la frente... con un dedo brillante...

De repente el se dio cuenta de algo... ella...

_-me… me hechizaste para dormir conmigo?-_

Akane se apoyo aun mas en el…

_-mas o menos… solo hice que no me tuvieras temor, el resto de lo que hiciste, fue porque quisiste…-_

Por alguna razón, eso no conformo mucho a Ranma que digamos, se sentó obligando a Akane hacer lo mismo.

_-me hechizaste, me embrujaste para acostarte conmigo…-_

Akane lo miro con ojos oblicuos… y una sonrisa ladera…

_-eso te parece mal?-_

Ranma no podía creer que le preguntara eso...

_-claro que si-_

La sonrisa de Akane se hizo evidente.

_-a ver… es mas malo que lo que un chico... hizo con una botella de vino con una chica en Viena?-_

Ranma trago duro… nada dijo, pero Akane si.

-_o lo que un cruzado hizo con aguamiel en Tiro con una doncella virgen, que aun espera su regreso?-_

Enrojecimiento masivo de Ranma, Akane se acerco a el como una gatita mimosa.

_-o lo que un Jenízaro logro con un vino suave con la hija de un emir?-_

Suspiro de Ranma, meneando la cabeza.

_-no es justo, tú puedes saber todo de mí-_

El rostro de ella se entristeció al mirar al costado.

_-no te agradaría saber todo de mi-_

Ranma la observo, tendría casi trescientos años pero era hermosa de verdad, muy hermosa, incluso para la edad que representaba, la acerco a el y la abrazo.

_-aunque hacer lo que hiciste... no te hace mejor que yo-_

Akane volvió a apoyarse en el pecho.

_-que sea bruja no significa que sea mujer… y necesitaba… te necesitaba…-_

No le era común al cruzado escuchar a una mujer habar así, ellas estaban obligadas a guardas sus sentimientos, a jamar expresar sus necesidades, y a aceptar lo que esposos, o peor… el que los soldados o salteadores o simplemente el desconocido que pasara por una casa desearan de ellas.

_-pensé que tu… o mas bien los brujos y brujas…-_

Akane rió Era tan reconfortante estar en brazos de alguien y ahora no sucedía por ninguna magia justamente.

_Oh que si… no somos monjas o sacerdotes sabes…-_

Ranma recordó que estaban en un bosque… a sabe dios cuantos pasos de algún camino, cuanto tardaría algún fisgón en encontrarlos allí, tan arrumacados y desnudos?

_-no tendríamos que vestirnos?_

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Akane suspiro.

_-nadie nos vera, no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso. Y no sentirás frió o calor, y… odio esa túnica, es lo único que me doy el lujo de odiar._

El vio la prenda, tirada junta a sus ropas, el negro parecía contrastar con el rojo encendido de su interior.

_-no es algo muy bello que digamos-_

_-es la única prenda que puedo usar, cualquier ropaje que intente vestir arderá, exceptuando esa maldita túnica-_

El muchacho comprendió ahora el poco apuro en volver a ponerse esa cosa

_-esta bien, sigamos usando ropas de Adán y Eva-_

Ambos sonrieron, Ranma volvió a recostarse, llevando a Akane a hacer lo mismo.

_-y ahora Akane?-_

Ella se giro un poco, mirando hacia el bosque.

_-no lo se, anteriormente te hubiera matado-_

El la volvió a observar

_-mataste a muchos por hacer lo que querías?-_

_-a cientos-_

Akane volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Ranma no mostraba sentimiento alguno, no era momento de discutir cosas de la oscura que no existía más. Pero, bien podría discutir cosas del futuro... Durante un tiempo no pronunciaron palabras, disfrutando el estar juntos nada más. Hasta que...

_-Akane... no crees que deberías contactarte con los Iluminados?-_

La bruja suspiro, no estaba sorprendida de esa pregunta, ella misma se la había hecho varias veces desde hacia mucho tiempo.

_-hacerlo es una declaración de guerra... y que tal si quieren acabar conmigo? Me defenderé Ranma, odio esta vida... pero es lo único que tengo... y si me uniera a ellos... ya no podría ocultarme... seria una alianza a vencer... o morir..._

Ranma medito la respuesta... bien podría suceder que los Iluminados se aseguraran la supremacía mediante el sacrificio de Akane... y si Akane al defenderse mataba a algún Iluminado... o varios? Quien tendría entonces la ventaja? Eso sin contar si su pensamiento que Akane tenia un igual en los iluminados era cierto... eso podría ser incluso cínico, mientras Akane se pasaba a lado del bien... un iluminado lo haría hacia los oscuros.

Había que planear seriamente lo que se haría, si es que se hacia algo...

_-vaya hermanita, hasta que encontraste tu galán-_

La desnuda pareja se cubrió lo poco que pudo con sus manos ante el grito de Nabiki que venia de algún lado... en las copas de los árboles.

_-no dijiste que nadie nos vería?-_ Ranma rebuscaba por entre las ramas... hasta que el negro cuervo simplemente se poso en su hombro.

_-lastima esas cicatrices en la espalda-_

_-Nabiki, desde cuando espías?-_ Akane no se veía muy contenta...

-_un rato... vamos Akane... ni que fuera gran cosa... además, el tipo este me lo debía.. Kasumi me contó lo del otro día-_

Ranma suspiro, el cuervo no parecía turbado justamente... por dios, con casi trescientos años cosas como esa ya no le serian extrañas.

_-bien, ya te vengaste, nos puedes dar un poco de intimidad?-_

_-esta bien campeón.. Solo salimos a buscarlos... Kasumi, vamonos-_

Ranma miro oblicuamente a los árboles... un faisán salio volando muy cerca de allí.. Seguido del cuervo... Ranma miro a su amiga.

_-les gusta mirar?-_

_-les gusta hacer lo mismo... tienen sus amantes también-_

Sorpresa... pero luego de pensarlo también era lógico.. Lo que no entendía era como...

_-ellos saben lo de sus maldiciones?-_

_-si, a veces se quedan mas de lo que deberían.. Son gente buena, dos solitarios para quienes ellas son ángeles para su soledad-_

Tendría que ser cierto... la aparición de esas niñas... aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo fuera... debería semejar ángeles llegando.

_-Mi madre vería eso poco moral...-_

_-ellas tienen derecho hacer lo que les plazca, demasiado sufrieron y sufren esas dos...-_ Akane se puso de pie, haciendo que Ranma se quedara turbado ante esa serena belleza, se acerco a su odiada túnica, y el comprendió que era hora de volver.

* * *

_-Se fue a Dublín? Por todos los santos, madre, sabes lo que haces?-_ Cologne dejo caer su ennegrecida olla al enterarse de lo Akane y Ranma había decidido, y las dos aves que miraban desde una viga del techo, aterrizaron en la mesa.

Akane esperaba algo así cuando dijera que se contactaría a los Iluminados, simplemente suspiro apoyada como siempre en la pared.

_-hago lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho-_

El faisán voló a su hombro, el tono de voz de Kasumi no era nada calmo.

_-pero, como sabes que no te harán daño?-_

Akane sonrió tristemente.

_-no lo se, solo espero que sean quienes deben ser...-_

* * *

El monje observaba a Ranma de arriba abajo, era el mismo que le había atendido hacia menos de una semana… y ya estaba el devuelta…

_-necesito hablar con el monje rubio, por favor, es algo muy, muy importante-_

El sacerdote nada dijo, simplemente cerro la puerta. Pasado unos minutos, esta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver al germánico religioso. Ranma estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el tipo le cayó con un gesto, haciéndole luego una seña para que le siguiera.

Solo al entrar nuevamente en la torre, hablaron.

_-hermano, es una honra verte nuevamente aquí-_

Ranma pensó las palabras… como diría algo como lo que planeaba, de repente se sintió turbado, decidió prescindir de chácharas e ir al grano.

_-Akane Tendo quiere hablar con los Iluminados-_

Nada, ni un gesto, se dejo ver en el rostro del monje.

_-tal como ellos lo habían previsto-_

Ranma era el que se veía sorprendido.

_-ya lo habían previsto?-_

El sacerdote asintió

_-una Iluminada se hizo presente hace un par de días… y me informo que vendrías, y lo que me dirías-_

Bueno, supuestamente ellos eran los protectores del mundo, bien podían predecir el futuro.

_-le ha dicho que es lo que debe hacerse?-_

El monje asintió

_-se lo que debe hacerse, no se si eso es lo correcto-_

Ranma miro confundido.

**-**_como que no sabes?-_

El monje por primera vez dejo traslucir emociones, se veía enojo y duda en su rostro.

_-comprenderme hermano, yo no soy uno de ellos, son un mensajero tan solo, y no puedo comprenderlo todo…-_

Otra vez las dudas, Ranma lo había visto en su anterior visita.

_-ella, con lo que ha hecho, perdonarla? Siquiera tratar con ella es algo inconcebible-_

Ranma sintió primero un cierto enojo, porque este tipuelo no quería perdonar a Akane?

_-todos tenemos derecho al perdón amigo mío-_

El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza.

_-lo se… pero me cuesta perdonar… aun con todo lo que he aprendido, como puedes hacerlo tu hermano?-_

Ranma sonrió lastimeramente.

_-porque si no hubiera sido perdonado… no estaría aquí-_

* * *

**Arabia, hace ocho años**

Calor y frió, calor y frió, calor y frió… Ranma estaba cansado de eso… de día el calor lo dejaba casi muerto de sed, de noche, se congelaba… cada golpe le dolía mas con el frió…

Se preguntaba cuando lo degollarían… o lo ahorcarían? tal vez cuando se cansaran de dejarlo morir de hambre… al menos ya no lo golpeaban. Lo habían hecho dos días varias veces, pero ahora parecían aburridos de ello. Ahora hacia casi cuatro días que lo único que veía era esas sombras bajo la ranura de la puerta…

Allí estaba, esperando el ultimo suplicio, entre gente que no entendía, y que solo quería hacerlo sufrir.

Y lo estaban logrando, podía soportar el hambre, el calor, los golpes, la sed y el frió

Lo que cada vez le asustaba mas era lo incierto…

Lo matarían hoy? Mañana? Pasado? En un mes?

O simplemente lo dejarían allí hasta que no pudiera defenderse de las ratas?

Ese no saber, esa espera de lo inevitable, era lo que el no podía manejar.

Fue entrenado para decidir rápido, actuar velozmente.

Y ahora debía esperar que sus captores decidieran por el…

Ningún compañero, no vio a nadie de aquellos que lo acompañaron a tomar esa fortaleza.

Luego de enterarse que no había podido asesinar a Al Salmi, lo sacaron vapuleado y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, en medio de una gritería infernal que el no entendía

Debía asumir que su grupo había sido aniquilado?

Casi con seguridad… la entrada fue muy fácil, la guardia de Jih Al Salmi no podía ser tan débil… los dejaron entrar… para atraparlos como ratas.

Y como pudieron preparar esa trampa? Solo de una manera…

Traición

Lo traicionaron…

Y solo había una persona que pudo haberlo hecho…

Ahora todo tenía sentido... el Condestable.

Por otro buen rato Ranma continúo mascando miserias y enojos, hasta que la puerta de su celda se abrió. Un hombre... enorme, de color, le miraba con el único ojo que le quedaba... vestía bien para lo que Ranma sabia de los árabes, y en su cinto de seda celeste, veía el puñal curvo, con mango de oro y piedras preciosas, igual que la enorme cimitarra, pero la empuñadura de esta era de plata, y solamente veía esmeraldas en ella... verde, al igual que la ropa del sujeto.

Su ropa limpia, sus botas de cuero, su turbante blanco con un rubí, todo en el parecía brillar.

Le hablo en esa lengua enrevesada que usaban, ni una palabra le entendió

Mentira, entendió dos palabras.

Claras como el agua de esos arroyos que corrían hacia el Danubio.

"Ranma Saotome"

Le estaba diciendo su sentencia? Al menos hubiera querido entenderla, hablaba el alemán de su madre, el japonés de su padre, y como hijo de alguien importante, se vio obligado a aprender latín, ingles, italiano y francés

Pero a pesar de que su padre le insistió, se negó hablar árabe

Y ahora no podía siquiera saber si moriría rápidamente o lentamente…

El árabe guardo silencio por unos segundos, de repente grito algo, entraron dos tipos más, por sus ropas ajadas, guardias comunes... que lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sacaron a la rastra de allí "evidentemente -pensó Ranma- están apurados por cumplir la sentencia"

Bajaron por las escaleras y luego cruzando un patio hermosamente cultivado lo entraron en una inmensa, iluminada y riquísima estancia, muchas personas charlaban allí, pero al verlo entrar arrastrado por los guardias, callaron de repente.

Lo llevaron adonde un árabe de atavió aun mas rico que el moreno parecía esperarlo. Era un hombre maduro, con una hermosa barba que empezaba a hacerse gris, también su vestimenta giraba hacia el verde, pero era mucho mas suave que el del hombre de color, además, tenia oro por todos lados, y su turbante era negro, con un inmenso zafiro y una pluma negra.

De su cinturón negro, dos puñales con empuñaduras de oro relucían, y su cimitarra hacia quedar a la del moreno como una baratija.

El hombre pronuncio algunas palabras, y nadie quedo en la sala, a excepción de ellos y el negro que viera primero. Este intercambio algunas palabras con el hombre de barba, este asintió a sus palabras, y aplaudiendo las manos, se dirigió fuera.

Seria este Jih Al Salmi? Todos les obedecía, si no era el, al menos alguien muy importante. Llamaría la atención que se hubiera quedado solo con un prisionero... pero que podría hacerle Ranma? Golpeado, y hacia días que no comía ni bebía El jefe árabe se veía fuerte, lo dominaría en segundos.

Un hombre entro a la sala, y tras el dos mas... trayendo bandejas y vasijas. El moreno entro tras ellos, y dirigiéndose a Ranma, lo ayudo suavemente a llegar a una alfombra, donde platos y bebidas habían sido dispuestos. Enfrente de el, el jefe se sentó negligentemente y a su izquierda, el negro.

_-finalement, le dîner du condamné-_ pronuncio el prisionero en francés… por alguna razón le recordaba a esas cenas refinadas que hacían los franceses.

_-nous ne sommes pas si raffinés pour tuer un assesin-_

Ranma se quedo mirando al árabe, que lo veía directamente a los ojos.

_-habla francés?-_

_-hablo la lengua de los francos, conoce a tu enemigo... el gran Ranma Saotome debe conocer el dicho_

Claro que conocía el dicho, "si te conoces a ti mismo y conoces a tu enemigo, vencerás siempre, si lo desconoces, perderás una por cada batalla que ganes" su padre se lo había hecho memorizar.

_Pero... entonces...-_

El árabe tomo un poco de pan y lo remojo en una pequeña cazuela

_-entonces deberías alimentarte-_ Ranma callo, tomo con mano temblorosa una naranja... y se la llevo a boca casi con desesperación, al morderla casi se ahoga con el jugo...

_-calma hombre... o morirás por tu propia mano-_

Ranma comió con mas tranquilidad, hacia días que solo aire tenia en el estomago, y a poco de comer, aunque deseaba atosigarse con la comida y seguía teniendo el deseo de continuar, bien sabia que debía controlarse… o moriría de calambres en el estomago.

Se quedo allí por varios minutos, siendo observado por los dos hombres, ellos hablaron palabras en árabe, dejando a Ranma en duda de lo que se decía, el hombre de barba lo noto.

_-mi capitán pregunta... porque deberíamos perdonar al asesino de mi hijo?-_

Ranma recordó los gritos de un niño cuando creyó acuchillar a Jih Al Salmi... así como luego de la paliza que le dieran los guardias, el que alguien gritara como loco señalando al cadáver del chico… que debería ser el hijo de…

Bien, estaba frente a un enemigo mortal, un infiel, pero aun así, tenia que reconocerlo, un digno y noble adversario.

También, Ranma entendió, que era quien había matado a un chico inocente, y ahora estaba frente al padre de este.

Que podía decir?, si es que había algo por decir... suspiro.

_-por que no me ha matado aun?-_

Al Salmi miro fríamente a Ranma, luego apoyo su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas

_-sabes que te han traicionado hijo?-_

Ranma miro al piso... era obvio.

_-lo se-_

El árabe se recostó sobre su costado... como buscando las palabras.

_-estas a las ordenes de ese Condestable?-_

_-muy a mi pesar-_ El árabe asintió

_-muchacho, tienes fama de implacable, y de ser un caballero... no como ese condestable-_

_-la fama no me salvaría, ante tus ojos, soy quien mato a tu hijo-_

Al Salmi, volvió a asentir...

_-se suponía que mi cuarto era el tercero a la derecha... no a la izquierda-_

_-lo... sabia... pero un guardia me sorprendió.. Luchamos, y luego entre al cuarto algo mareado... o por dios...-_

Al Salmi miro a Ranma cuando pronuncio esa frase, dándose cuenta de que Ranma cometió tan solo un error... que le costo la vida a su hijo.

_-si hubieras hecho lo correcto... te esperaba con dos guardias y mi capitán.. Aquí presente...-_

A decir verdad, al príncipe árabe le sorprendía aun que Ranma se hubiera aventurado solo al cuarto... y con gusto lo habría enfrentado en duelo particular...

Su hijo dormía en la habitación de frente... protegido por un guardia... el mismo quien Ranma noqueo trabajosamente...

Luego los gritos de dolor del muchacho, tenía catorce años...

_-mi hijo no merecía morir-_ por primera vez la voz de Jih Al Salmi se quebró.. Pero rápidamente recupero su aplomo nuevamente.

Ranma podría ser un soldado, varias veces había segado vidas, pero siempre con razón… ahora no encontraba nada que justificara la vida de ese chico... y la del mismo.

_-vas a matarme?-_ aunque quisiera no pudo evitar un timbre de temor en la pregunta... el príncipe lo miro fríamente.

La mirada de Al Salmi se hizo mas dura que nunca.

_-pensé en ahorcarte frente al campamento franco, o hacerte matar lentamente, pero ahora, aunque lo quisiera... aunque lo quiero, me a sido prohibido tomar tu vida-_

_-por que?-_ Ranma lo medito rápidamente, no tenia hijos, pero si alguien matara a su madre o padre… pobre de ese bastardo.

_-porque tienen planes para ti-_

_-quienes?-_

El árabe sonrió como si fuera algo irónico

_-gente muy importante... mas que yo-_

Jih Al Salmi se puso de pie, y empezó a retirarse... Ranma tenía una última pregunta antes que se fuera.

_-el resto de mis hombres?-_

Al Salmi se detuvo, contesto sin darse vuelta.

_-muchos se salvaron... se negaban a rendirse, hasta que amenazamos con matarte... tus hombres te son fieles... no los defraudes-_

Ranma se puso trabajosamente de pie.

_-Donde están?-_

_-en el calabozo, luego iras con ellos, a ver si puedes calmarlos un poco...-_

_-calmarlos... un poco?-_

* * *

El monje miraba a Ranma, cuando este terminaba su relato, suspiro.

_-Habían tomado las celdas del sector este, golpearon a los guardias y se atrincheraron allí, querían saber de mi a toda costa... solo cuando me presente allí se calmaron... hubiera sido muy difícil controlarlos-_

_-Pero, por que te perdonaron hermano?-_

_-Personas que estaban por sobre el príncipe.. Y ya empiezo a creer quienes son...-_

El monje asintió, tomo su cayado, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-vamos hermano, ella esta en peligro... debemos ir con la bruja lo mas rápidamente posible-_

Ranma lo siguió, dos sacerdotes esperaban uno con Ashmed, y el otro con uno de los mas hermosos caballos blancos que Ranma jamás viera, el monje subió ágilmente en el y se encamino hacia la puerta.

_Ellos dijeron que la bruja estaría en peligro cuando tú arribaras aquí.. pronto hacia el sur..._

Y como almas que lleva el diablo se dirigieron hacia el sur...

* * *

**Notas del autor: Gracias a Thun y a Vash por sus aportes en francés, que yo apenas puedo con el español, imagínense que intentara algo en otros idiomas XD**

**Otra cosa que ya será evidente para quien haya leído "Hechizada", si, es la misma historia, en realidad, aquella y esta son adaptaciones al Ranmaverso, de una historia original llamada Anaela que escribí en papel hace ya quince años.**

**En un primer momento, intente hacer una adaptación fiel al estilo Rumiko, pero creo que la comedia no daba con lo planeado… esta "adaptación" es mucho mas fiel en el espíritu y clima a Anaela que Hechizada… y creo que se le da mejor. Kasumi y Nabiki son los únicos agregados, pero ambas remplazan al único personaje cómico del original.**

**Se que a muchos les gusto Hechizada, pero a mi no, y no halle manera de poder lograr seguir combinando ese humor loco con la oscuridad y misterio de la historia.**

**A aquellos que me apoyaron en Hechizada, gracias, y perdones, lamento haberlos defraudado esta vez, espero resarcirlos con esta historia.**

**Hugo el UnmA**


	9. De alianzas y traiciones

Adelantada ya la mañana, Cologne preparaba el almuerzo, a su lado, Akane estaba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, con una cara que no expresaba nada.

Cologne lo noto... por ser bruja, Akane no era un ser humano normal, por haber conservado su alma, tampoco era una bruja negra común Para los nuevos ciencistas de la época, Akane estaba mas muerta que viva. Que se le podía decir a una persona cuyo cinco sentidos le había sido arrebatados? No probaba alimento alguno, ya que la misma magia negra la alimentaba, no bebía, porque sus poderes saciaban su sed.

No tenia necesidades fisiológicas.. su cuerpo envolvía órganos que no eran usados, su corazón casi no latía.. sus pulmones casi no respiraban.

De no ser por su misma y odiada magia, seria considerada un vegetal...

Durante su época de bruja malvada, su alma fue mas un amplificador de sus sentimientos que un apaciguador El odio, el miedo, la envidia, la avaricia, el deseo de hacer mal... todos ellos se magnificaban en ella hasta puntos que jamás se hubieran visto en las crónicas

A pesar de tener el aspecto de una mujer madura cuando fue sumada al grupo de los oscuros, para esa época era tan solo una niña de quince años apenas, ciega, sorda, muda, sin gusto. Solo el tacto, lo único que mágicamente pudo manejar, la acompañaba.

Encerrada en su mente, trataba de entender que había pasado, por que su padre la había traicionado? por que la había entregado a ese monstruo? Que paso luego de que el quisiera intervenir?

Las respuestas llegarían poco a poco... a medida que empezaba a controlar sus nuevo, inmensos, y torturantes poderes.

De repente algo le oprimía, era una sensación desconocida, desproporcionada, acuciante.

A medida que recupero el oído, la vista y el habla, los seis oscuros restantes le contaron lo que había sucedido.

Su padre y sus hermanas la habían entregado a ellos.

La habían traicionado para salvarse.

Traición

La habían traicionado.

Desde allí, desde ese punto de partida, el resto de los oscuros construyeron, delinearon, guiaron a Akane y sus sentimientos.

Eso querían que fuera?

Ella lo seria... ella seria entonces una bruja, ella seria la peor... ya lo verían, ya lo sabrían

En un principio, solo un sentido le quedaba... uno a los que las personas a veces no saben que tienen, pero que muchas veces se hace presente.

Uno de los sentimientos que aun nos une a nuestro pasado animal.

Uno que Akane tenia aun...

Uno que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos...

Cologne volteo a buscar algo en la pequeña alacena junta a la entrada... y ya nadie estaba junto a ella...

Suspiro...

De repente, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_-Cuanto falta?-_

_-este es el bosque, un poco mas...-_

Dos jinetes, uno vestido completamente de negro en un caballo del mismo color, así como un sacerdote en el mas hermoso caballo blanco que se haya visto, galopaban en la angosta vereda de un bosque, a un costado de un poblado.

* * *

Akane caminaba tranquilamente por una vereda, al amparo de la sombra, daba la sensación de ser alguien totalmente ajena al mundo y simplemente disfrutar el paseo. Pero de repente se detuvo, atenta al parecer de cualquier señal, lentamente volteo... lo vio, y le sonrió

_-Ryo... tanto tiempo-_

El hombre devolvió la sonrisa. Era alto, de pelo negro con reflejos azules y vestía exactamente igual que Akane, el mismo tipo de túnica negra con interior encarnado. Ambos mantuvieron distancia... sin alejarse ni acercarse entre ellos.

_-Akane Tendo, mi pequeña, acaso no te arrodillas ante tu maestro y líder?-_

Las sonrisas se mantenían, así como los ojos fijos en los del otro, Akane estiro calmadamente su brazo derecho.

_-ya no te considero ni mi maestro, ni mi líder, hace tiempo ya de ello-_

Ryo Kumon, Señor de los Siete Oscuros, divinidad viva del maligno en esta tierra, sumo sacerdote del mal y el dolor, observaba a Akane Tendo de pies a cabeza. Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellos.

_-tiempo? Que es el tiempo para nosotros pequeña? Que son cincuenta, cien, ochenta años?-_

Los brujos estaban como paralizados, al fin Akane puso un serio rostro.

_-que buscas Kumon?-_

_-a ti, o lo que tienes, preferiría ambas cosas-_

Akane retrocedió un paso, tan atenta a Ryo como a todo alrededor

_-si me estas pidiendo que vuelva con ustedes, no quiero Ryo, ni puedo, mi alma se niega a volver a ser sirviente de mis deseos mas oscuros-_

Kumon meneo la cabeza.

_-Herb tenia razón entonces? Esa ridícula cosa, ese pequeño sello de nuestro enemigo, entonces es cierto... tienes conciencia? Tienes remordimientos? Tienes culpa? Te compadezco pequeña, disfrutabas lo que hacías, te encantaba matar y mutilar, torturar y oír los llantos de aquellos que quedaban vivos... los escuchas? Escuchas las suplicas que antes ignorabas? Los gritos que tanto deseabas oír? Te persiguen esos rostros llorosos que suplicaban piedad? La muerte como ultima liberación?._

Akane por primera vez alejo la mirada de los ojos de su viejo maestro, miro primero al piso y luego al costado.

_-tu me dijiste que esa era mi misión, que algunos eran los buenos, otros los malos. Tu me engañaste diciéndome que mi padre quería que yo me convirtiera en esto que soy ahora... que mis hermanas murieron por que yo fuera una bruja. Hiciste que lo peor de mi aflorara, que la maldad de mi magia me dominara... no me dejaste dudar. Eres me decías, Serás me repetías, abusaste de mi mente y de mi cuerpo de manera innombrable..-_

Kumon sonrió

_-que bellos recuerdos, no? Tu y yo... jamás te quejaste, te encantaba que me fijara en ti... que ti hiciera todo lo que quisiera...-_

Akane lo miro con furia contenida en sus ojos... pero luego recobro su compostura

_-ya no soy aquella... odio esos recuerdos de mi, odio la magia-_

Ryo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_-odias la magia, odias ser una de nosotros, odias los recuerdos que tienes, odias esta vida, tienes miedo de perder el control, miedo de ser como yo, miedo de que los Iluminados te encuentren, envidia de aquellos pusilánimes mortales... entonces, solo hay algo que puedo hacer por ti mi pequeña, liberarte de esta odiada y temida vida- _Kumon estiro su brazo izquierdo, una neblina gris se extendió de ella y la afilada forma de una larga espada se hizo visible- _Akane, ocupas un lugar que necesitamos, si no estas con nosotros, están en contra nuestra...-_

En un parpadeo, recorrió la distancia que los separaba, atacando con su filo al cuello de ella, un sonido metálico se dejo escuchar... un sable en la mano derecha de la bruja detuvo el ataque.

* * *

_-detente hermano, detente-_

Ambos jinetes detuvieron su carrera... el monje descendió de su cabalgadura, su bastón en su mano. Ranma bajo de un salto, desenvainando su espada, cerca se escuchaba los sonidos de un duelo a espada. El sacerdote se llevo un dedo a los labios... y se acerco a el.

_-nunca uno viene solo... al menos otro puede estar aquí cerca, rápido, hay que encontrarlo-_ Ranma asintió, ambos se separaron, rodeando el lugar del duelo.

* * *

Ryo Kumon sonrió, hacia mucho, mucho que no tenia un duelo en condiciones, Akane fue su alumna en magia, vicios y pelea... cada estocada, cada finita, cada lance fue bloqueado, ignorada o detenida, mas de una vez se vio obligado a retroceder para esquivar el mismo...

Tendo no era un rival para descuidar... era inhumana en sus combates... mas de un Iluminado escapo apenas para contarlo.

Era una bruja negra excepcional, y en algún tiempo fue una alumna aventajada, deseosa de conocer los secretos de la magia, lo oculto y el placer.

Fue su alumna, y también su juguete preferido.

Si, Akane tenia mucho porque matarlo aquí, lo haría rápidamente? O, como en los viejos tiempos, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar su agonía?

El líder de los Oscuros empezó a retroceder hacia la espesura, ya no podía perder tiempo, ellos acabarían con la traidora, antes que aquellos se hicieran presente, como temia.

* * *

Ranma caminaba silenciosamente en la espesura, de repente se detuvo… algo en su interior gritaba peligro, trago saliva casi con esfuerzo, cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que el monje le había enseñado.

_-Aquel que es luz, Alfa, quien es primero, Omega quien es ultimo, aquel que es padre, que fue hijo y es espíritu, me protege, me cuida y me bendice ante tu soplo maligno e inútil-_ Giro lentamente, a seis pasos, un gran sujeto, con una túnica negra y encarnada lo miraba sonriendo.

Ranma puso su enorme espada a su frente, el brujo estiro su mano derecha, y una espada aun mas gigantesca se hizo sólida desde la niebla.

* * *

Ryo y Akane cruzaron sus espadas una vez mas y se separaron, Kumon con una sonrisa, pero manteniendo la guardia, al igual que la seria Akane.

Esta ultima se mantenía en el centro de la amplia vereda, evitando acercarse a la líneas de árboles, como temiendo algo... no en vano fue una de ellas, y sabia como había muerto su madre.

Kumon la miro oblicuamente, sin perder su ceño sonriente, como disfrutando, hacia tiempo que no tenia un duelo a muerte así, debía realmente felicitarse a si mismo, su alumna demostraba que había aprendido las lecciones que le había dado, aparte de prever lo de sus compañeros ocultos.

_-a que le temes preciosa? Acaso crees que podría traicionarte? Igual que tu padre?-_

_-lo harías, se que lo harías-_

_-yo?, prefiero hacer las cosas a la antigua-_ volvió a lazarse violentamente, pero con intención de acercarla a los arbustos y troncos mas que herirla-

* * *

_-Aquel que es luz, Alfa, quien es primero, Omega quien es ultimo, aquel que es padre, que fue hijo y es espíritu, me protege, me cuida y me bendice ante tu soplo maligno e inútil- _

El muchacho con una túnica negra giro con fastidio y enojo a mirar a quien pronunciaba esas palabras, tenia un rostro bello e inmaculado, así como unos hermosos pendientes con forma de dragón, resoplo al ver a el rubio monje que había pronunciado el hechizo de protección

_-Godofredo... estas lejos de tu cueva, iluso ratón de campo- _ estiro su mano derecha y una fina espada china se solidifico en su puño.

El cura nada dijo, esperaba apoyado en su larga vara, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Ranma habría notado en sus ojos una decisión distinta a la humilde vista que siempre solía tener.

_-Y tu estas lejos de Oriente-_

También su voz había cambiado, denotando en su timbre de voz una autoridad que no se solía escucharle

Herb miro hacia los brujos que peleaban con fiereza en la vereda... si el monje estaba aquí, eso significaba que ellos iban a intervenir.

_-no puedo matarte... ahora, pero sufrirás lacayo, te lo juro-_ El bello brujo salto hacia el cura, quien lo espero como si nada importante pasara.

* * *

Algo debía estar pasando, Ryo pudo un par de veces acorralar a Akane contra los bordes del camino, pero la espada que esperaba atravesara su cuerpo o cortara su cabeza no cumplían con su designio... preocupado porque estaba enfrentando a otra Oscura sin hechizo de protección de por medio, o de que Herb y Taro lo pudieran traicionar a el, ya dejando que Akane lo convirtiera en fetas o ellos mismos, seria torpe, pero ya había sucedido, el mismo lo había hecho alguna vez, termino por separarse de su oponente, y frustrado grito al bosque.

_-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? AGAMOS LO QUE VINIMOS HACER Y LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI-_

Akane abrió los ojos, esperando al menos un par de sus viejos colegas atacándola en segundos... sin embargo lo que la sorprendió a ella y a Kumon fue la repentina aparición de un guerrero enfundado en negro que detenía dificultosamente los embates de un gigante vestido igual a ella y Ryo... instantes después, otro brujo cayo en medio del sendero, mientras un religioso caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, el líder de los Oscuros miro con desagrado a su colega caído

_-Herb, si tus habilidades de pelea fueran tan grandes como tu magia o tu boca, serias el mas grande de todos nosotros...-_

El agraciado brujo se levanto como un rayo e intento atacar nuevamente al cura, pero este moviendo su vara rápidamente, lo hizo pasar de largo al tiempo que le castigaba dolorosamente la espalda y lo estrellaba contra un árbol

Ranma no la tenia tan fácil, Taro, el cuarto de los siete, era un gigante que empuñaba un inmenso mandoble, el hijo de Genma sabia que debía evitar ese espadón, lento, cierto, pero cuya herida era casi siempre mortal o al menos costaba brazos o piernas... tal vez con el hechizo de protección eso no pasara... pero dolería como tal. Ranma esquivaba, amagaba, dejando que el acero pasara de largo, nunca pensó que su espada pudiera detener esa desproporcionada arma, se partiría con seguridad... solo esperaba buscando su oportunidad.

Cosa que ocurrió cuando el que fuera cruzado tropezó con una raíz.. Taro lano un grito de victoria al ver que su rival perdía su punto de equilibrio y retrocedía con la guardia baja, descargo un terrible hachazo... que se hundió en un árbol

El otrora Jenízaro recupero un tanto su centro de gravedad y girando fue el quien descargo el golpe.

Nada parecía haber pasado... Ranma no sintió que hubiera herido al brujo, su espada no pareció atravesar carne y hueso, una sensación que el conocía muy bien... hasta que el brujo se arrodillo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, un gemido de dolor escapando... luego Taro cayo al piso, a unos pasos de donde Herb volvía a caer.

Ryo Kumon suspiro, Herb se puso a su lado... frente a ellos, el monje, Akane y Ranma formaban ahora una línea... tomándose la espalda, Taro se situó junto a sus compañeros, pero era evidente que no podía seguir combatiendo... Ranma observo que la espada clavada en el árbol, haciéndose vapor desapareció dejando solamente la herida en la madera.

_-así que la solitaria bruja consiguió ayuda...-_Kumon miro a Ranma, pero mucho mas a Godofredo- _y muy importante... ahora... será para ayudarla... o matarla?-_

Los brujos simplemente se desvanecieron, dejando a sus rivales solos.

* * *

Cologne miraba fijamente la puerta, sentada en la tosca mesa de la cocina de la cabaña que compartía con Akane y sus hermanas... algo le decía que cosas sucedían, no podía, como Akane, escuchar las palabras de las hojas en el viento, o entender el trinar de pájaros.. pero que gran cantidad de ellos estuviera volando sin ton ni son era mala señal... que se confirmo cuando dos aves entraron a la cabaña y se posaron sobre la mesa.

_-Cologne, que pasa?-_ pregunto un hermoso faisán, un cuervo se unió a la conversación

_-hay algo en el bosque...-_ la anciana miro a las aves.

_-ustedes lo sintieron también?-_ Nabiki, el cuervo voló hasta un posadero junto a un hoyo sobre la puerta, mirando hacia el exterior.

_-estábamos con Mateo y Robert, cuando volvimos a la normalidad, lo sentimos, una sensación de terror y peligro que no recordáramos desde antes que Akane nos encontrara-_

La vieja mujer asintió, para Kasumi y Nabiki, lo normal era ser pajaros... no ya humanas, eso era algo que dejaban para ocasiones especiales, como conocer gente nueva o pasar un rato con sus amantes... pero vuelta a ser aves nuevamente, los instintos y sentidos de los animales acompañaban sus verdaderas personalidades... "terror y peligro", algo estaba pasando en el bosque... y todas sentían que tenia que ver con Akane.

* * *

_-se han ido?-_ Ranma miraba donde estuvieron hasta hacia instantes los brujos, Akane asintió

_-Taro es un gran luchador, pero Herb es mucho mejor mago que guerrero... Ryo sabia que estaba en desventaja, siempre supo cuando era mejor dejar la pelea para otro día-_

Ranma asintió a su vez... un buen jefe sabe cuando atacar, cuando resistir y cuando retirarse, miro a la bruja.

_-te habían tendido una emboscada-_

_-igual que con mi madre, como lo supieron?-_ El monje hablo con una voz nuevamente queda y su habitual vista modesta.

_-mis señores y señoras me avisaron de que estabas en peligro... gracias al señor llegamos a tiempo-_ Ranma miro a Akane, y luego al monje, las ultimas palabras de Kumon le preocupaban.

_-no me has dicho que desean los Iluminados con Akane? Sabes cuales son sus intenciones?-_

El monje sonrió humildemente.

_-Acaso el brujo a sembrado la semilla de la duda en ti hermano? Como te dije, soy un mensajero y sirviente de ellos, nada me dicen si no debo saberlo... pero, si su intención es acabar con tu amiga, por que no dejar que lo hicieran ellos? Por que avisarnos para que pudiéramos llegar justo a tiempo?-_

Ranma tubo que aceptar que las palabras eran lógicas, aun así, en tantos años guerreando, sabia que algunos estados poderosos tomaban aliados débiles, para luego de los momentos de peligro, acabar con ellos también Hasta que no supiera bien que sucedía, mantendría un ojo mirando a los Oscuros, y otros a los Iluminados.

Akane pareció leer ese pensamiento en la mente de su amigo. Le agrado que el siguiera protegiéndola, sabiendo quien era en realidad, al fin se acerco a el y le dijo, como si nada de lo que había sucedido hubiera pasado.

_-El almuerzo esta listo, les parece si comemos?-_

* * *

A gran distancia de allí, en un castillo decrepito, Ryo Kumon pensaba solitario en su cuarto.

Los cazadores habían casi habían sido cazados, varias veces pudo haber vencido a Akane, tantas como las que ella estuvo cerca de hacerlo...

La presencia de Godofredo fue una verdadera sorpresa... eso solo significaba que el juego ancestral estaba nuevamente en marcha.

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes.

Medito las variables, y las incógnitas de la ecuación.. aun tenia una gran ventaja, ellos sabían quien era su traidora, y ahora sabían donde estaba.

Solo era cuestión de pensar bien el movimiento de las piezas.

Que el monje estuviera allí indicaban entonces que...

_-entonces piensan destruirnos?-_

_-así es... ellos piensan que este es el momento-_ la suave voz contesto desde un lugar en las sombras.

Kumon asintió... mirando a los ojos de la gran incógnita de la ecuación

_-pues se van a llevar una sorpresa que ninguno espera entonces-_ empezó a reír... casi como un loco, mientras una figura grácil y ágil emergió de las sombras.

Un halo de luz parecía envolver su silueta, vestida con una túnica de un blanco inmaculado que casi lastimaban los ojos de Ryo, esta persona rió suavemente.

_-y el mundo será nuestro...-_


	10. Los Iluminados I parte

Tonta, insípida, aburrida, vergonzosa, horrible… esa era la vida para Nabiki.

Miraba el tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos, con un hastío tan insoportable como siempre, esperando a que algo pasara.

Algo que no doliera al menos.

Tanto tiempo… que hacia mucho de el que había perdido la noción de cuanto.

Camino unos pasos hacia delante, tan torpemente como siempre, caminar… le era tan dificultoso… tan molesto.

Miro a los lados y tan atrás como pudo, no vio nada de peligro, no al menos lobos o coyotes… avanzo nuevamente.

En medio de la hojarasca pasaba casi inadvertida, apenas se le podía escuchar, de todas formas casi no hacia ruido alguno, tan liviana, tan lenta.

A algunos pasos mas adelante estaba el agua, allí se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto, no era una gran nadadora tampoco, pero al menos la ingravidez del liquido la ayudaba a pasar el rato… también sabia que el otoño avanzaba… pronto el agua se congelaría, igual que todo alrededor… y ella iría a dormir su sueño invernal a esa húmeda y oscura cueva cerca del árbol

Inviernos… cuantos ya? Habían sido tanto y tantos y tantos.

A veces deseaba tanto morir, tanto terminar esta infecta vida, estaba harta de ser un maldito sapo, de comer insecto con esa horrible lengua que tenia, de huir de los otros sapos… por lo menos cuanto pudiera, hasta que ya le fuera insoportable.

De vivir casi arrastrándose por el piso… ella recordaba, mantenía esos recuerdos en su mente aun…

Cuando corría, saltaba, bailaba… al menos le hubieran transformado completamente, le hubieran hecho olvidar, por que lo peor de todo era tener esos recuerdos, ser "ella" aun…

Volvió a mirar hacia los lados y detrás… que otros animales la hubieran tomado decenas de veces como un "aperitivo" le había enseñado a ser cautelosa. Y días y días luego de lenta curación y dolor, a veces provocado por otro animal que quería un almuerzo ligero luego de que otro ya hubiera intentado devorársela.

Pero no, ni a si podía morir, luego de unos mordiscos, lobos o perros o lo que fueran, la dejaba allí, sangrante y mal herida… nada parecía poder acabar con esa tortura llamada vida.

Entonces comprendió que su condena, era tal vez eterna.

Observo atentamente el agua, allí, al parecer tan cerca… trataba de controlar ese deseo acuciante de acercarse a ella, hundirse… comer.

Eso era algo que la volvía loca, ese instinto animal, protegerse, alimentarse… reproducirse.

Eran sentimientos incontrolables, que debían ser saciados, no importara el asco o repugnancia que le produjeran.

Los insectos, con el hambre primero, y el tiempo luego, podían ahora saberle deliciosos, pero eran insectos quisiera o no, aun moviéndose, tratando de escaparse incluso al tragarlos.

El menor sonido o algo borroso que se moviera por allí la congelaban, la convertía en una estatua viviente, atenta a todo lo que pasara, era algo tan automático y arraigado a su subconsciente que era imposible evitarlo. Solo cuando el aparente peligro pasaba, o se hacia definitivamente presente, podía volver a controlar sus movimientos nuevamente.

Y a medida que la primavera pasaba, un sentimiento se hacia insoportable a medida que los días se sucedían, primero con pesar, luego con terror y por ultimo como inexplicablemente y absolutamente necesario, Nabiki se veía obligada por sus instintos animales y su propio cuerpo a cumplir con las funciones de cualquier hembra en el mundo animal. Casi con repugnancia buscaba una pareja que la ayudara a liberarse de esa carga de vida, esa que, quisiera o no, necesitaba desovar.

Suspiro, pensando por centésima vez en estos días que la muerte era algo bienvenido, miro hacia atrás, notando que la hojarasca otoñal ocultaría a Kasumi bajo ella.

Esta situación se repetía año a año, por suerte, ambas sabían donde encontrarse, el árbol junto al pozo, o la cueva para ellas, allí siempre se encontraban cuando las hojas amarillas lo cubrían todo.

Supuso que para Kasumi las cosas serian mil veces peor, obligada a por eternun a arrastrarse, a comer líquenes, hongos o cosas peores. A ser mas lenta, y por lo tanto muchísimo mas vulnerable.

Nabiki debía cuidarse de perros, coyotes, lobos u otros animales medianos o grandes.

Su hermana era blanco hasta de aves irrisorias.

Cada herida, cada dolor que hubiera sentido Nabiki, cada temor, ira o vergüenza, deberían multiplicarse por cientos en Kasumi.

En cierta forma, en esta época volvían a unirse. La mayor sentía protección junto su hermana, trepaba lentamente a su espalda y era cargada por la medio de lado a lado.

Solo cuando el hambre la acosaba, dejaba la protección momentáneamente, para luego volver reptando a su hermana.

Conforme el invierno pasaba, ella apenas se movía por el intenso frió mientras Nabiki invernaba.

Al fin la medio de las Tendo giro, controlando su necesidad de buscar protección y alivio en el agua, para buscar a su hermana mayor.

Apenas había avanzado, cuando todo sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, un terror como jamás sintiera se hizo presente y quedo inmóvil, a la espera de un atisbo de lo que sucedía.

Por algunos segundos, espero a que sucediera algo, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, aun así, esa sensación de peligro seguía presente.

Su cuerpo rígido, evitando cualquier movimiento que llamara la atención de los predadores, sus oídos atentos al menor sonido, y sus ojos tratando de captar cualquier movimiento…

Al fin, sucedió

El sonido de algo.

Se acercaba hacia ella, la cadencia de los pasos no eran de animales… era, alguien.

Al fin, una persona, con una larga túnica negra con interiores encarnados.

La visión de esa figura hizo que el terror aumentara en Nabiki, aun a pesar del tiempo pasado, recordaba a aquellos que se llevaron a su hermana menor, y las había transformado en lo que eran ahora.

Nabiki giro, y se lanzo en una torpona carreraza hacia el agua, oía a ese tipo caminar tras ella, jamás podría corre mas que un humano, la atraparía, sin remedio, sin escape…

Tal vez la muerte al fin se hacia presente?

Nabiki Tendo, aquella vivía deseando morir, le temió al destino como nunca al sentir las manos de ese tipo tomarla y levantarla.

Todo eso se desvaneció al ver el rostro de aquel que la tenia a su merced.

Era su hermana, Akane Tendo.

* * *

En el pueblo el regreso de Ranma acompañado del gigante sacerdote no paso inadvertida… mucho menos para los hombres de mayor edad el hecho que el largo callado que portaba él religioso, traía las inconfundibles cicatrices de espadas marcadas en el… 

El párroco de la iglesia recibió con agrado nuevamente a su huésped… y sonriente a Godofredo…, lo recordaba de sus visitas a Dublín, quien podría olvidar al hombre mas alto de toda la congregación? Pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que este pálido muchacho era el verdadero contacto con los Iluminado y no el obispo.

Ambos comieron con poco apetito. El almuerzo que preparaba Cologne al fin tuvo quien la degustara, y tanto el guerrero como el sacerdote habían comido con gusto esa comida tardía.

Pasada la tarde, mientras los religiosos charlaban de lo que significaría que la séptima de los siete, Akane Tendo, se uniera a los Iluminados, Ranma decidió pasear por el pueblo. Si bien seguía llamando la atención, no tanto como cuando llego por primera vez.

En la taberna, volvía a reinar ese clima alegre tan típico de esos lugares, y el mismo ya no provocaba ese silencio desconfiado de los primeros momentos… aun así… no era dado a las reuniones; busco una mesa un poco mas alejada del resto y se sentó a beber su dorado vino irlandés.

_-por que ahora?-_ se pregunto entre dientes y mirando hacia ningún lado. Que significaba esto? Como lo supieron? Lo sabían?

La aparición de Taro, Kumon y Herb no pudo ser mas precisa y a la vez tan inoportuna.

Esto podía alterar no solo los planes de Akane y propios, si no de los Iluminados mismo.

Por que si lo que el pensaba era cierto… y había un traidor también en la fila de los servidores de Dios… los momios volvían a estar nuevamente igualados…

O las cosas eran aun peores?

A su modo de ver, Taro… ese contra quien lucho, era un buen guerrero, pero no mas que el… y al parecer el monje apaleo a ese niño bonito Herb…

Akane y Kumon no se sacaron ventajas…

"La mas terrible" leyó y escucho de ella.

Ser sádico, brutal y sangriento no te hace un buen soldado, mucho menos un gran guerrero.

Entonces?

El había vencido a Godofredo en la abadía de Dublín, significaba que debía vencer a Herb entonces.

Y Kumon?

Ranma se pregunto si aquellos que adquirían ese poder e inmortalidad, con el paso del tiempo y la confianza y seguridad de que solo otro mago podría hacerles daño, perderían sus habilidades con la espada.

A muchos veteranos les pasaba, convertido en oficiales o en señores, acostumbraban a ordenar mas que combatir ellos mismo. Y con el paso del tiempo se convertían en estorbos en peleas cerradas o desesperadas.

_-tengo que averiguar eso…-_ Se levanto, pago su gasto con una moneda dorada que hizo brillar los ojos del posadero, y se dirigió caminando hacia la colina que llevaba al bosque.

Un viento fuerte le detuvo… el soldado reconoció el aroma que traía…

"Tierra mojada… Lluvia?"

Desde que llego a la aldea, los días habían sido exquisitos, las cosechas estaban cerca de levantarse, toda esa fruta madura… esos trigos y cebadas…

El ominoso sonido de un trueno se dejo escuchar… y a segundos llovía… fuerte, muy fuerte.

Ranma corrió a protegerse, debajo de un grueso roble veía el agua caer… y luego las blancas piedras.

_-granizo?- _En el pueblo se escuchaba la gritería de la gente, su correr tumultuoso, con las cosechas tan avanzadas, esta pedrería era terrible.

Se pregunto por que? Akane protegía al pueblo, su gente, sus sembradíos…

Y entonces cayo.

Era el contraataque. Los Oscuros no se iban a dejar vencer tan fácil. Atacarían lo que estaba relacionado con ella, y el pueblo era su protectorado personal.

Seria el preludio de un nuevo intento por matar a la bruja? debía ponerse en camino, lo mas pronto posible.

_-espera Ranma, aun no-_

El veterano de Palestina y Mesopotámica giro de repente, daga en mano ante esa voz sorpresiva y desconocida. Un muchacho, de su misma altura, cabello oscuro, de mirada desafiante estaba junto a el.

Vestía una túnica blanca, con interiores encarnados, era exactamente igual a la de Akane, pero a la inversa de color.

El joven irradiaba paz y seguridad, sus ojos oscuros, aunque altivos, parecían contar largas historias.

Aunque nunca había visto uno… Ranma estaba seguro.

Estaba frente a un Iluminado.

* * *

Godofredo veía a la gente correr hacia los frutales y hacia los sembrados, tratando de salvar lo que pudieran, aun a costa que el granizo les lastimara. Por un momento, pensó en ayudarles, pero una presencia de paz lo detuvo.

Giro y la vio.

_-Mi señora-_

Una joven que vestía un manto blanco como la mas inmaculada nube, hermosos ojos, pero una mirada aun mas altiva que quien se encontraba con Ranma, de largo cabello negro se acerco hacia el en calma.

_-Godofredo, me alegro que estés bien-_

_-gracias, solo he hecho lo que se me a pedido-_

La mujer miro hacia un costado con enojo.

_-aun veremos eso, la encontraste?-_

_-si señora-_ el monje se arrodillo ante ella- _peleaba por su vida, como el dijo-_

_-el esta equivocado… desde hace mucho que lo esta, ella no podrá ayudarnos, es un error…-_

_-el me dijo que debo cuidarla señora, el es el líder…-_

La joven resoplo, camino hacia la mesa y tomo una manzana, que mordió negligentemente.

_-es el líder por que así lo quiso Kung, pero ni siquiera nosotros somos infalibles, te lo repito, es un error… ella, aunque tenga alma, será consumida por la oscuridad de su magia… y se convertirá nuevamente en nuestra enemiga-_

_-entonces señora?-_ Godofredo miraba, sintiendo que lo que pensaba de sus amos, los Iluminados, se confirmaba, la joven meneo la cabeza, como quien sabe que habrá que hacer algo terrible aunque no se quiera.

_-ella debe morir-_


	11. El primero y los ultimos

En un día que había sido como cualquiera, el atardecer trajo un extraño y pesado silencio.

En un castillo a las afuera de Kyoto, Kuno Hitouchi, shogun y señor de la región, inspeccionaba a sus soldados, su instinto le decía que había un peligro, una sensación en "el aire". Pero no podía determinar que era.

Desde la muralla de piedra observo el prado, a la derecha la villa y a la izquierda el bosque, la brisa fría que llegaba desde allí le calaba hasta los huesos. Y noto que no solo a el, si no también a sus soldados.

En el interior del castillo, dos jóvenes también estaban inquietos.

Eran hermanos, ella una hermosa chica de largo pelo negro, blanquísima piel, ojos negros como la noche, de un mirar altivo y orgulloso, con una figura proporcionada y delgada.

El otro era un muchacho flaco, pero no desgarbado, compartía el color de pelo piel y ojos, ambos vestían riquísimamente, y ahora observaban nerviosos desde su ventana al bosque.

_-te lo dije- _pareció reprocharle el muchacho a ella-_ han venido, vendrán por uno de nosotros-_

Ella volteo a observarlo, seria, calmada, como siempre…

_-entonces sabremos si somos tan poderos como creemos-_

Fue Tatewaki Kuno quien ahora observo a su hermana, ella parecía que la situación no le importaba, pero el susurro con el cual le había contestado contradecía esta idea.

Si, ella estaba tan nervioso como el.

Tatewaki se dirigió a su arcon, de el saco unos libros, así como algunas velas y unos pequeños sacos. Los dejo sobre el piso, tras lo cual ubico cinco velas sobre el tarimado, abrió los sacos y empezó a trazar líneas entre las velas, formando una estrella de cinco puntas, luego de unir todas las velas, se sentó en el centro de la estrella y encendió las velas, ante el resoplo de su hermana.

_-si son ellos, eso no nos ayudara, tendremos que enfrentarlos, LO SABES-_

Tatewaki se puso violentamente de pie, y se acercó a su hermana hasta casi quedar cara a cara con ella.

_-no los podemos vencer, no sabemos el hechizo de protección, si es que es cierto que hay uno-_

_-pero entonces…vendrán por uno de nosotros?, que pasara con el otro? con papa? Con la gente del castillo? De la villa?_

Tatewaki se quedo mirando a Kodashi, su hermana y el habían descubierto los libros de magia que su padre ocultaba en uno de los mas profundos sótanos del castillo hacia mas de cinco años. Desde entonces, en secreto, pero con constancia, habían leído, aprendido y practicado los conjuros allí escritos.

Con el tiempo, habían adquirido una gran habilidad en hechizos menores, lo cual le dieron confianza para intentar cosas mayores.

Cambiar la dirección del viento, hacer llover o incluso nevar en pleno verano, se convirtieron en cosas habituales y fáciles, convocar la niebla para ayudar a su padre sin que este lo supiera era jugo de niños.

Pero esos juegos habían llamado la atención.

Y los hermanos, así como todos los hechiceros del mundo, con poco o mucho poder, supieron mediante sueños, que hubo una gran batalla entre Iluminados y Oscuros.

Cuatro magos habían muerto, dos de cada bando.

Los Kuno no se hacían ilusiones de a quienes pertenecían esos poderos que se sentían en el bosque, el frió del mal impregnaba la brisa.

Y bien sabían que solo uno seria el elegido, nunca hermanos, por mas fuertes que fueran, eran favorecidos.

Por eso, cuando sintieron otro enorme poder materializarse en su propio cuarto, ella lo abrazo.

Y el solo pudo pronunciar una frase.

_-por… los dioses, ya están aquí-_

* * *

**Algún lugar de Irlanda… cincuenta años después.**

En medio de una violenta tormenta, en donde el granizo castigaba a plantas, animales y seres humanos sin distinción, bajo la protección de un frondoso roble, Ranma Saotome, observaba a el muchacho que se había aparecido junto a el desde la nada.

El iluminado, parecía no preocuparse porque quien fuera cruzado lo amenazara con una afilada daga. Se apoyo negligentemente en el árbol, brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

_-no deberías pronunciar el hechizo de protección antes de atacarme?-_

Ranma se lo quedo mirando, nuevamente, no era la actitud que esperaba de los magos, sean iluminados u oscuros.

_Si es quien pienso… ni siquiera debería tener esta daga en mi mano, verdad?- _Ranma bajo su daga, pero no la guardo _-desea ver a Akane?_

_-Así es-_

_-y con que intención…?-_

El Iluminado miro a las ramas por sobre el, la granizada empezaba a menguar a su alrededor.

_-tú sabes, que si quisiera hacerle daño, no hubiera dejado que Godofredo te advirtiera lo que ellos planeaban, ni le hubiera permitido acompañarte a luchar junto a ti y ella-_

Ranma, sin dejar de estar pendiente a todo, guardo su daga, lo que el brujo o mago decía parecía muy lógico

_-tiene nombre?-_

_El Iluminado suspiro…_

_-Por ahora, soy el primero de aquellos que son llamados los siete, pero alguna vez me conocieron como Ryoga Hibiki-_

* * *

En medio de lo peor de la granizada, Akane levantaba sus manos al cielo, extrañas palabras escapaban de sus labios, Cologne, junto a Kasumi y Nabiki en sus formas animales le miraban.

_-no entiendo nada, que dice?-_ pregunto Nabiki, en hombros de la anciana, esta parecía mirar las nubes con ojos sesgados.

_-magia, no ha habido una tormenta así desde que Akane se enojara hace mucho, mucho tiempo-_

_-y que hace Akane entonces?-_

_-esta hechizando los vientos y las nubes-_

Sobre la bruja, parecía que una tormenta eléctrica desataba toda su furia… de repente, un cegador has de luz pareció caer desde el cielo hacían ella, un ruido ensordecedor lastimo los oídos de todas… al tiempo que el aire parecía quemar…

* * *

En los plantíos en un verdadero caos se desarrollaba, las personas del pueblo trataban de rescatar lo que se pudiera de las cosechas.

Sesgaban el trigo tan velozmente como pudieran, otros trataban de cosechar naranjas o manzanas lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero no había suficiente gente para salvarlo todo… casi con angustia tan solo podían ver el hielo caer destrozándolo todo…

Hasta que un fucilazo cayo no muy lejos de allí.

Algunos instintivamente se protegieron, escuchando el fortísimo sonido que acompaña la descarga casi al mismo instante que la luz cegadora, indicio inequívoco de la cercanía del fenómeno.

Pero pasado un instante, otro fenómeno encandilo a los pobladores al caer otra centella en el mismo lugar…

Algunos se santiguaron, pero otros, parecieron notar algo…

Como que este nuevo rayo, se elevaba hacia el cielo.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa luego que ambas chispas se hicieran visibles…

_-la bruja combate…-_

Ranma, algo cegado aun por ambos rayos, miro hacia el cielo sin entender, pero de repente comprendió… ambas descargas habían caído muy cerca de la cabaña de Akane, sus hermanas y Cologne.

-_AKANEEEE-_

El otrora guerrero empezaba una carrera hacia la arboleda, cuando la garra del iluminado lo detuvo.

_-detente Jenízaro, ella vendrá pronto-_

Ranma miro a su acompañante… mientras el señalaba hacia las alturas…

Algo sucedía entre las negras nubes, que parecía conmocionarlas, logrando que la luz del sol empezara a filtrarse por entre ellas,

Saotome giro a mirar al mago.

_-Akane?-_

* * *

_-UN RAYO-_ grito Kasumi antes de quedar momentáneamente ciega.

Pasado un instante… Cologne noto que ahora era desde Akane que el relámpago subía hacia el cielo, y por sobre sus cabezas, un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar la bóveda celestial integra.

La bruja miro hacia el piso en su derredor, al tiempo que pronunciaba nuevas palabras, las pupilas de sus ojos cubrieron el iris en su totalidad, y su rostro adquirió esa fisonomía extraña, como si fuera mas bien una mascara pétrea y no piel y carne.

Una suave brisa pareció llegar de todas direcciones, poco a poco fue increcendo en su soplido, hasta que se transformo en un inclemente viento que al parecer iba desde la tierra al cielo, arrastrando lluvia, granizo y nubes en un diabólico remolino sobre sus cabezas.

Al fin, un ojo de claridad entre la tormenta se abrió y empezó a extenderse, colándose por el los rayos solares e iluminando la oscura arboleda, el pueblo y la castigada cosecha.

Una Akane seria se volvió hacia sus hermanas y Cologne.

_-a mí con hechizos de tormentas, Kasumi, Nabiki, por favor, vuelen y vean como esta el pueblo-_

Las aves se remontaron prestas, mientras en el rostro de la hechicera se vislumbraba una mueca de preocupación.

Miro en dirección a la aldea, y en silencio se dirigió hacia ella.

_-adonde vas?-_

Cologne parecía preocupada, la actitud de la Oscura, su preocupación, esas palabras en ese idioma que no le escuchaba casi desde que ella misma era una niña. Akane contesto con un susurro, sin voltear siquiera…

_-a buscar mí destino-_

* * *

Godofredo ayudaba a la gente que había sido golpeados por el granizo en su desesperación, eran muchos y sus heridas iban de simple moretones a sanguinolentos cortes que requerían atención inmediata.

Muchos de ellos estaban estupefactos por el fenómeno climático, jóvenes preguntaban que era lo que había sucedido… ellos no recordaban presenciar una granizada en su vida.

Los más ancianos se preguntaban otra cosa… por que?

Acaso la bruja los había abandonado? O los había traicionado?

La ambigua relación entre los habitantes de la aldea y la bruja siempre transcurrió en medio de una desconfianza de los primeros hacia la segunda.

Empero de ayudarles con las cosechas, de proveerles de un clima moderado tanto en invierno como en verano, de que las enfermedades y pestes que asolaban Europa entera no se conocieran en esta pequeña parte de Irlanda…

A pesar de protegerlos de salteadores y bandas de mercenarios sin mas que hambre y desesperación que ofrecer, de que su sola presencia disuadiera a los pueblos vecinos de intentar algo mas violento que el trueque o las relaciones económicas normales, de que nobles o cobradores de impuestos siempre se perdieran intentando llegar a la población…

Akane, a pesar de ochenta y tantos años de ayudarles, no era bien recibida en la aldea.

Era aun una oscura, con un aun más negro pasado sobre sus hombros, y así como al parecer cambio para bien… quien podría asegurar que no volvería a cambiar para mal?

Ese recelo no se había perdido ni siquiera ante los pequeños encuentros que ella tuvo con mucha gente de la villa, o los distintos párrocos que habían llegado en esos tiempos a la aldea.

Era como un sucio secreto que debía ser velado a otros, algo que se ocultaba casi con vergüenza.

Y aunque nadie negaba el bien que la bruja les daba, trataban si podían, de que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible del pueblo.

Es por eso que Cologne era la encargada de llevar las solicitudes de los habitantes del pueblo a Akane.

Aun así, en caso de ayudar a un moribundo, o algún accidentado, se daba el caso de que alguien con cara de temor se atreviera a avenirse hasta la puerta de la cabaña…

El precio, ya todos lo sabían, era tan solo de una muñeca de trapo, no más, no menos.

Era por eso que por décadas, el pueblo no había visto más que lluvias beneficiosas y días benignos.

Hasta el día de hoy, en que confundidos y estupefactos, vieron a la mujer vestida de negra allegarse hasta allí, y observarlos a ellos y a los plantíos casi con pena…

Luego se dirigió con paso firme donde el forastero hablaba con alguien vestido de blanco.

Y entonces todos entendieron quien acompañaba a Saotome.

* * *

Ryo Kumon sonreía al ver como su hechizo era roto, evidentemente, a pesar del tiempo sin practicar magia negra de verdad, Akane recordaba sin problemas sus antiguas enseñanzas, intento matarla, pero no pudo sorprenderla con el rayo… por el contrario, a pesar de la sorpresa que habrá tenido, contesto con un encanto igual… y luego limpio los cielos con una variación del "soplo de céfiro".

Ese sortilegio solía ser usado para arrasar pueblos… o hundir barcos y navíos por cientos…

Y la que fuera su alumna improviso y lo utilizo para despejar la tormenta…

Si, a que negarlo, Akane era su mejor discípula, malvada, sangrienta o directa según la necesidad, y fue su mejor compañera en su derrotero de crear dolor y sufrimiento, como también lo fue en su propia cama.

Pero cambio...

Y ahora tendría que matarla…

Pero, no podía hacerlo así como así.

Ella tendría una muerte especial, algo que seria recordado por las eras venideras.

Algo que seria tan grandioso, como lo seria la victoria de los Oscuros sobre los Iluminados incluso con la ayuda de la traidora.

Al fin y al cabo, Akane se lo merecía.


	12. Reunion I parte

El muchacho corría por entre medio de un bosque oscuro y denso.

Parecía desesperado, sus ojos desorbitados, su boca abierta, su sudor empapándolo.

Portaba en su mano izquierda una falcata, la legendaria, corta, pero dura y ágil espada ibérica, letal acuchillando y sangrienta cortando, tinta en sangre hasta la empuñadura…

Iba saltando raíces y ramas caídas casi como un gimnasta de la antigüedad, tratando de llegar a algún sitio a como diera lugar.

Se detuvo repentinamente, tratando de escuchar algo, además del ominoso silencio que lo rodeaba, tratando de sentirlos, de encontrarlos, de hallarlos.

Cerró sus ojos, abriendo su mente a esas percepciones que solo los elegidos podían notar…

Allí, hacia donde la tarde esta dando paso a la noche, en donde la sangre derramada clamaba al cielo… allí debía llegar

La loca carrera se reanudo por otro largo tiempo, hasta que luego de un salto, se hallo en una oscura bóveda en medio de los árboles.

Tres oscuras figuras rodeaban a otra tendida en el suelo. Largos y filosos brillos se extendían desde sus manos derechas.

Y desde la figura en el centro, vestida con un brillante atavió blanco como la luna que se levantaba, una roja mancha se iba extendiendo…

El joven detuvo su precipitada carrera, observando con un dolor indecible la escena, gritando con fuerza y llamando la atención de las negras figuras que observaban el inerte cuerpo entre ellos.

_-IMPÍOS, QUE ES LO QUE HAN HECHO?-_

Los tres aludidos giraron para ver a quien los insultaba, codeándose entre ellos, lo señalaron. Se pusieron lentamente en camino hacia el.

_-otro de esos cerdos que morirá…-_

El muchacho, ataviado en una hermosa túnica de un blanco como la nieve, no retrocedió a pesar de la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos, parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismo tiempo con los tres.

De repente, a la izquierda del joven, otra ágil figura cayo junto, era una hermosa muchacha de oscuros cabellos y ojos, con una piel rosada resplandeciente como el ropaje que llevaba. De su mano derecha sujetaba una larga Ulfberht, la larga y liviana espada nórdica. Miro con furia y decisión a sus enemigos, mas al notar detrás de ellos al herido, un gesto de dolor y angustia se hizo visible, al tiempo que un grito escapo de su garganta…

_-KUNG, NOOOO-_

Al ver a la chica, los tres muchachos se detuvieron, hablando entre ellos…

Y luego simplemente desaparecieron, como la luz de una vela que se apaga por una brisa en medio de la noche.

Los dos Iluminados se acercaron al compañero caído, este era ya un hombre de edad, con una barba señorial que le daba el aspecto de majestuosidad que faltaba en sus compañeros, sus rasgos, fácilmente reconocible como orientales, los miro casi con alegría...

-_mis hijos, están bien, están bien-_

_-calla, estas débil, debemos sacarte de aquí-_ el joven iba a levantarlo pero el hombre detuvo sus manos tomándole suavemente de la muñeca.

_-nada puedes hacer, hijo mío, desde hace once centurias que camino en este mundo, hoy, por fin, mi tiempo llego... y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo...-_

Al oír esas palabras, la joven empezó a llorar, y el chico cerró sus ojos, tratando de aceptar aquello que no podía ser aceptado.

Kung, el Primero de los Siete, el Ultimo de los Antiguos, hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de sentarse, cosa que logro con la ayuda de los jóvenes, el viejo patriarca se aferro del brazo del muchacho, y mirándolo casi con desesperación, le hablo.

_-Ryoga, debes reunir nuevamente a los siete..., debes encontrar a aquellos que sean humildes y de corazón limpio y guiarlos de ahora en más... _

_-lo haré maestro-_

_-deberás ir lejos... Europa esta contaminada por la soberbia y la desidia, Palestina, Egipto y Persia están en guerra... deberás ir a esos lugares de donde venimos... y buscar allí a aquellos que puedan llevar la pesada carga que llevamos...-_

_-Así lo haré-_

Como si en ese pedido hubiera gastado sus ultimas fuerzas, Kung cayo sobre el pecho de Ryoga, quien suavemente lo apoyo en su regazo, la chica a su lado lloraba... pero detuvo su llanto al sentir la mano de su mentor sobre la suya.

_-no llores Ukyo, mantente fuerte, como lo hicieron los otros... recuerden, encuentren a aquella que buscara la iluminación... porque incluso en el alma mas negra, puede brillar la luz mas blanca... recuérdenlo, por que... de ello dependerá... la supervivencia... de... los siete-_

Ryoga y Ukyo comprendieron que el viejo maestro se rendía definitivamente a la muerte... Kung lo miro a el, y luego a la hermosa bruja... mas al contemplarla, le quedo viendo fijamente. Estiro su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, y con voz apagada, susurro.

_-No... Lo... hagas-_

La mano del líder de los siete cayó entre las de Ukyo, quien lloro más amargamente aun.

* * *

Luego de enterrar a su maestro, Ryoga y Ukyo contemplaban la tumbade este, al fin, el hablo.

_-mate a Jorghen-_

_-y yo a Chias-_

Ryoga la miro

_-cinco? jamás vienen tantos-_

El desconcierto de Ryoga era genuino, los Oscuros solían emboscar a sus Némesis, casi siempre con una definida ventaja numérica... tanto querían asesinar a Kung que arriesgaron tanto?

Lo cierto, era que ambos, estaban muy expuestos ahora, la joven lo miro.

-_que haremos, solo somos tú y yo, y ellos son al menos cinco-_

Ryoga se coloco la capucha de su túnica, y se dirigió hacia lo profundo del bosque.

_-Escóndete, ve allende los mares, donde tu sabes, allí te encontrare-_

Ukyo se puso de pie, ahora, el era el nuevo líder, en otra ocasión, simplemente lo hubiera acompañado, pero ahora, debía tomar eso como una orden?

Permaneció en silencio y quieta mientras quien ahora era el primero de los siete, desaparecía en medio de las sombras de los árboles.

La bruja blanca suspiro, observo la tumba de Kung triste y largamente, y luego, simplemente se desvaneció de ese sitio de muerte y dolor.

* * *

Akane observaba a ese mismo muchacho, en cien años no había cambiado nada desde la única vez que se le cruzo.

Ryoga, en ese momento un joven, reciente e inexperto Iluminado tuvo la pésima suerte de cruzarse con la séptima de los siete.

Lleno de fervor a la idea del bien y la justicia, la desafió en duelo de magia y hechizos…

Mala, muy mala idea.

La Akane Tendo de ese momento ero de lo peor que podía encontrarse.

Y Hibiki aun no era rival para una bruja con sus conocimientos y poderes.

La oscura prácticamente hizo lo que quiso con el… humillándolo de varias maneras, lastimándolo como deseaba…

Comúnmente lo hubiera matado.

Pero Akane se contento con maldecirlo con un temblor incontrolable de cuerpo, pies y manos, maldición que solo pudo ser rota por los otros seis Iluminados en conjunto, casi medio año después de haberla lanzado.

Durante ese tiempo Ryoga fue prácticamente un lisiado, incapaz de usar sus manos para nada y de moverse solo…

Pero en esos meses de tormento físico, aprendió el valor de contenerse, de pensar y prever. De esperar lo inesperado, de medir sus propias capacidades y las de un enemigo.

De ver que el orgullo podía ser un don como una maldición, y que la humildad siempre seria una bendición.

No le fue fácil aceptar todo ello, de joven y mortal era un buen guerrero que sabia algún hechizo. Un imberbe orgulloso y belicoso que le encantaba buscar bulla y pelea...

Convertido en Iluminado por esas cosas que solo el Señor sabe, increíblemente fue una Oscura, Akane quien le enseño que a veces es mejor callar y buscar otro camino que ser un bravucón con una boca muy grande...

Y ahora, pasado un siglo... años mas, años menos, volvían a estar frente a frente.

Aldeanos, Ranma, el sacerdote de la parroquia, guardaban un silencio expectante... observando al Iluminado y la legendaria Oscura verse a los ojos a solo algunos pasos de distancia.

-_Tendo-_

_-Hibiki-_

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos, nadie se atrevía a respirar siquiera, sabedores de que eran en apariencia dos enemigos mortales.

_-veo que ya no tiemblas-_ ella parecía de repente apocada, casi avergonzada de estar junto a el, el Iluminado, por lo menos le daba la sensación a Ranma, de haber adoptado un aire de superioridad que no tenia cuando charlaron hacia rato.

_-Mis hermanos me curaron hace largo tiempo ya-_

Akane pareció de repente aliviada al escuchar las palabras.

_-gracias a… el- _Su voz, clara y nítida en un primer instante, se fue acallando a cada palabra… Ryoga sabia que la sola mención de la palabra Dios, Jehová, Ala o Yahvé la ahogaría y la harían sentirse tan mal que tal vez ella seria la que tendría convulsiones…

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de otra cosa.

Akane no estaba actuando… la mujer que estaba frente a el era sincera en sus pocas palabras, su tono de voz y su forma de actuar… sobre todo… era humilde.

Un Oscuro humilde?

Antes preferirían morir…

Tan solo recordar a Akane Tendo cien años atrás…

O lo poco que recordaba de ella, le vio el rostro por algunos segundos mientras el hablaba de Dios y de que limpiaría el mundo de su impía presciencia…

Lo otro que recordaba… por momentos… era ella moviendo su suave y blanca mano de derecha a izquierda, eso mezclado con las visiones de los árboles contra los cuales era azotado sin piedad por la magia de la bruja.

_-AKANEEEE-_ En los hombros de la bruja se poso un negro cuervo, miro recelosamente al hombre vestido de blanco, igual que este al ave… sonrió.

_-con que pudiste variar el hechizo después de todo?_

_-Así es-_ contesto suavemente Akane, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras Nabiki miraba a uno y otra alternadamente.

_-sabe…sabe… sabe quien soy?-_

El Iluminado volvió a mostrar su sonrisa serena, alargo su mano y acaricio el lomo del ave con ternura.

_-Bien podríamos los siete haber roto esta maldición, pero ahora el hechizo esta tan entremezclado, que dudo que alguna vez podamos hacerlo…_

El ave giro a mirar a su hermana menor

_-Akaneeeee-_

_-oye, que tu y Kasumi fueron la que me pidieron que tratara de cambiar la maldición…-_

El ave levanto vuelo y se poso dolorosamente sobre la cerviz de la bruja, picoteando su cabeza.

_-porque tú no nos dijiste que ellos podían romper la maldición…te sacare los ojos-_

* * *

Desde junto a un árbol sobre una de las colinas que llevaba al pueblo, Kuno Kodashi observaba con creciente enojo la escena.

Que Ryoga, el primero, el líder, participara de esa escena cuasi chistosa entre la bruja y su maldecida hermana le parecía indigno de un Iluminado.

El debería cortarle su cabeza, y exponerla para ejemplo de toda la chusma.

Acaso ella no deseaba ayudar ahora? Que mejor que darles la ventaja que ellos necesitaban con tanta desesperación?

Akane, la "Oscura con alma", la peor… ahora quería redimirse… nada de lo que hiciera bastaría para perdonar todo su pasado. Pueblos lloraban su paso y gemían su nombre.

_-El esta equivocado, en esto esta equivocado, y no podemos dejar que algo que no pueda reparar-_

_-y que piensas hacer? Revelarte contra el?-_

Otra figura, otra joven, de figura voluptuosa que su blanca e inmaculada túnica no podía ocultar, se acerco a ella.

_-Si es necesario… si el líder ha tomado el camino equivocado, el resto debemos velar para que vuelva a la senda correcta-_

_-eso, es traición, y jamás nos hemos traicionados entre nosotros-_ Dijo otro joven de cabello largo negro que guardaba sus manos dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

Kodashi pareció perder los estribos, se dio vuelta violentamente

_-NO VEN QUE ES EL QUIEN ACERCÁNDOSE A ESA PECADORA IMPÍA NOS TRAICIONA… DEBEMOS HACER ALGO, QUIEN IRA CONMIGO?_

La voluptuosa joven de cabello violáceo y el joven de largo cabello negro negaron con la cabeza, Kodashi miro a al joven que estaba mas atrás de estos…

_-Y tu hermano, me seguirás en la misión de Dios?_

Kuno bajo la vista.

_-Aunque aun te amo como hermana, no puedo seguirte en esta decisión, no podemos hacer eso hermana-_

La bruja blanca movió su rostro en signo de negación… miro mas atrás… a la joven de pelo negro que miraba también como sorprendida la decisión que había tomado.

_-Y tu, Akari… me dejaras sola también?-_

_-sabes que no podemos hacer lo que tú dices… eso y separar la hermandad de los Iluminados es lo mismo-_

_-NO QUIERO SEPARARNOS, NI TRAICIONAR A NADIE, QUIERO EVITAR NUESTRA DESTRUCCIÓN-_ grito Kodashi casi desesperada, pero si bien nadie parecía querer evitar que marchara hacer lo que pensaba… tampoco parecían dispuesta a detenerla.

Kodashi resoplo, extendió su mano derecha y de la estela de vapor que se extendía de el tomo la afilada forma de una Katana, volteo rápidamente y empezó a desandar el camino que la separaba de Ryoga y esa malvada…

_-KUNO KODASHI, QUE ESTAS POR HACER?-_ La voz potente y autoritaria la detuvo, giro nerviosamente, como cuando un crió ha sido atrapado en su huida después de cometer una travesura.

La bruja vio el potente halo de luz que pareció encenderse entre el resto de los Iluminado y luego la hermosa figura que en el se dibujo… su figura al fin fue completamente visible y una hermosa muchacha emergió de la luz, su cabello negro largo, sus hermosos ojos marrones, así como su dulce rostro no parecían ir con la voz de mando que había hablado hacia segundos, Kodashi pareció ponerse aun mas nerviosa ante ella.

_-Ukyo, yo… el cometerá un error, dejar que ella se una a nosotros será nuestro fin-_

La nombrada, la segunda de los siete se acerco, endureciendo sus facciones y ojos, mientras su voz seguía siendo grave y retumbante…

_-el es el Primero, el es nuestro maestro… y si te rebelas ante el, lo harás conmigo también… has entendido?_

La Katana se esfumo en el aire, y Kodashi recupero los gestos de humildad que caracterizaban a un Iluminado.

_-Perdón, solo quería lo mejor para todos-_

Al fin, endulzando su voz y su rostro, Ukyo asintió.

_-El sabe lo que es mejor para todos Kodashi, el lo sabe… amigos míos, estamos todos juntos, no se separen mucho tiempo, somos un blanco tentador, cuidaos unos a otros-_

El grupo se disgrego… pero Tatewaki se acerco a Ukyo.

_-perdona a mi hermana, aun en todo este tiempo, no ha aprendido la humildad a ojos del señor-_

Ukyo le sonrió con ese hermoso rostro.

_-Eso es peligroso viejo amigo, el orgullo también puede ser un camino al desastre, vigila a tu hermana, al menos por ahora-_

_-Así lo haré, nos veremos más tarde-_

_-ve en paz hermano-_ Tatewaki se alejo en dirección a su hermana, bajo la atenta mirada de Ukyo… al fin ella centro su vista en la orgullosa hija del Shogun…

_-Traicionar para salvar al mundo?-_

* * *

**N.A. **Es obvio que el fic esta en una meseta… bien podría poner algunas escenas de acción, u otras de romance que llenaran los ojos y la imaginación pero en nada servirían a la historia.

Creo que es mucho mas importante ir introduciendo al resto de los personajes antes que la verdadera tormenta se desate…


	13. Historias Parte III

La base de una buena comida suele ser la combinación de sus ingredientes, su cantidad, así como los tiempos.

Era algo que nadie le había enseñado a Cologne, lo había aprendido sola. Como casi todo en su vida.

Destapo la marmita y hundió su cucharón, aspirando la fragancia que despedía, fuerte, pero no tanto para empalagar con solo el aroma.

Luego tan solo la probo, paladeo tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo el gusto de cada ingrediente. Miro a un costado y se acerco a tomar una de las pequeñas vasijas donde guardaba las especias, busco la que quería, y luego volvió hacia la olla.

Esparció un poco de hinojos en el caldo, y revolvió lentamente al tiempo que ponía un poco mas de leña al fuego.

Volvió a tapar la cazuela y la dejo hervir. Miro hacia fuera por la ventana y noto a lo lejos a Ranma, apoyado en un árbol.

El muchacho miraba hacia lejos, hacia el lugar donde Akane y Ryoga hablaban solos.

La anciana, suspiro, presentía que las cosas empezaban a ir en una dirección desconocida. Hasta ahora, la vida era relativamente simple. Se había transformado de hija a hermana, y luego de hermana en madre de Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi.

Akane solo debía mantenerse oculta, controlar sus impulsos malignos, y ningún Iluminado u Oscuro sabría de ella. Se había convertido en una experta en hacerlo.

Pero la llegada de ese muchacho había cambiado todo.

No estaba disgustada por ello. Era hora que Akane conociera el amor, el verdadero amor.

Le había costado, para Cologne, "su mama" aprendido, muy lentamente el cariño de una madre, el recuperar el sentimiento que tenia hacia sus hermanas.

Pero sus contactos con el sexo opuesto eran esporádicos, mas para satisfacer una necesidad física que de compañía amistosa o amorosa con otro ser.

Tampoco era una libertina, desde que abandonara a los Oscuros, y desde que Cologne pudiera recordar, sabia que esas escapadas podían contarse con los dedos de sus manos.

Pero Akane no volvía a reincidir con ninguno de sus ocasionales compañeros. Tal vez por una falta de confianza en si misma, tal vez por no querer dar falsas esperanzas a ellos, tal vez para no darse esperanzas a si misma…

Ella buscaba la redención, pero estaba segura de no poder conseguirla, eran muchos los actos malignos, muchas las torturas y muertes, demasiadas las cosas malas que había realizado.

Cologne volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Ranma.

¿Que era lo que había cambiado? Akane literalmente estaba arriesgando no solo su vida, si no la de todos los que estaban directa o indirectamente relacionados con ella. La tormenta de granizo sobre el pueblo significaba que la batalla incluiría a la aldea que era una especie de protectorado personal.

Eran muchas vidas, no solo la de sus hermanas, la suya o la del muchacho.

Giro lentamente y volvió a acercarse a la cazuela, aspiro nuevamente el perfume de la cocción…

* * *

_¿Van a estar todo el día allí?_

Nabiki y Kasumi observaban dos ramas por encima de Ranma, quien apoyado en un patriarcal roble vigilaba a los magos.

Espada en vaina a su izquierda, puñal recto en su cintura a la derecha y por detrás, escondido de las vistas indiscretas, una yambía árabe.

Su mano izquierda acaricio la empuñadura del puñal.

¿Que haría el si pasaba algo entre Akane y el Iluminado? El no era mago, no podía siquiera herirlo…

_-cuanta desconfianza, este lugar vive en el temor-_

Ranma volteo a ver a una Iluminada, de pelo negro y rostro dulce, que miraba a los árboles y al cielo, parecía despreocupada y alegre. Sin embargo, en segundos su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación.

_-el bosque y los animales están preocupados, incluso el viento trae silbidos de aprensión- _Observo a las dos figuras que hablaban a lo lejos, suspiro _– he allí el la salvación de todos, de lo que hablen dependerá las esperanzas de un mañana-_

Ranma dirigió su vista a los brujos. "Las esperanzas de un mañana" parecía tan grande, tan difícil de comprender ¿acaso todo dependía de lo que Akane y Ryoga acordaran?

_-odio negociar, odio los regateos-_ el que fuera jenízaro recordaba aun cuando fue designado por el príncipe para negociar la salida de las tropas cristianas de Siria.

El mal sabor de boca aun no se le iba, recordaba aun a los generales cruzados, reclamando concesiones que un vencido ni siquiera debería insinuar, solicitando territorios, tesoros y esclavos como si no entendieran que la salida de los restos de su ejército y ellos mismos dependía de la misericordia que los musulmanes les tuvieran.

_-¿negociar¿Por que piensas que están negociando? Están hablando, como aquellos hermanos que por mucho tiempo han estado peleados-_

¿Hermanos¿Como podrían ellos parecerse siquiera a hermanos?

_-nos conocemos entre todos Ranma, tantos años combatiéndonos, tenemos una extraña relación… pasamos de un saludo amistoso a un duelo a muerte en pocas palabras-_

Ranma se volteo nuevamente.

_-Y ¿entonces¿Que nos espera?-_

_-solo el señor lo sabrá-_

* * *

A lo lejos de donde la gente hacia una recolección de emergencia, dos figuras los miraban trabajar apresurados.

_-¿no les ayudaras?_

Akane suspiro.

_-por la noche, haré que parezca que nada paso, pero quiero que ellos se ganen también lo que les doy-_

Ryoga sonrió, observando a la oscura, quien a su vez no alejaba su vista de los aldeanos trabajando en las cosechas.

_-entonces, nada es regalo… ¿se lo ganan?_

La bruja asintió, al tiempo que se acercaba más a la línea de árboles, y por ende alejándose del pueblo.

_-me seria fácil hacer que en cada mesa apareciera un manjar distinto cada mediodía y noche… pero eso ¿seria justo? Ya les estoy dando buen tiempo, cosechas que solo podrían soñar… darles mas aun seria malo para ellos, muy malo-_

Ryoga le puso una mano en el hombro…

_-¿auque eso hiciera que ellos no fueran tan temerosos de ti?-_

Akane meneo la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

_-esta bien que me tengan temor, saben quien soy, saben que he hecho, aun no entiendo porque me toleran-_

El Iluminado la observo a los ojos, Akane sentía esa calma que su sola presencia irradiaba.

_-sabes que eso puede cambiar, tan solo tener la fe y la confianza en el señor, para pasar la prueba-_

La hechicera suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

_-nunca pasaría la prueba, tengo el alma demasiado manchada-_

Ryoga se puso frente a ella, y la tomo de ambos hombros, fijando su mirada en sus ojos.

_-el perdona Akane, ten fe en eso… -_

Akane lo miraba, deseando creerle, deseando que fuera verdad…

* * *

_-creía que los Iluminados sabían el futuro-_ Ranma observaba a Ukyo algo enojado, pensando que esta ocultaba algo, la chica sonrió.

_-sabemos lo que el señor quiere que sepamos-_

Ranma hizo un gesto de no creerle, y volvió a mirar a Akane y Ryoga.

_-¿Dios les dijo de Akane?_

_-No, fue Kung, nuestro antiguo líder… el fue el que nos dijo…-_

_-¿que Akane había cambiado…?_

_-Kung nos dijo que acudiéramos a "aquella que buscaba la iluminación... porque incluso en el alma más negra, puede brillar la luz más blanca..."_

Saotome escucho las palabras, comprendiendo el porque estaban los Iluminados aquí,

_-¿Akane puede convertirse en una Iluminada?-_

_-si alguno de nosotros muriera, y si ella quisiera…-_¿Tan simple?, Ukyo pareció leer la pregunta en la mente de Ranma._-la vida, la muerte, la historia, esta hecha de cosas simples, tan solo un si, tan solo un no, simples decisiones basta para cambiar tantas cosas- _la bruja blanca empezó a caminar hacia el sembradío seguido del guerrero –_ reyes, religiosos, generales, soldados y plebeyos cambian al mundo con cada decisión-_

Los aldeanos observaban asombrados y respetuosos a esa hermosa mujer ataviado de blanco caminar entre ellos… otra Iluminada estaba allí.

_-¿cuantas vidas se salvarían si un rey lo quisiera¿Cuantos soldados sobrevivirían si un general lo decidiera¿Cuántas cosechas se perderían si los granjeros eligieran mal el momento de sembrar?_

Ukyo se detuvo y observo a Ranma y luego a todos aquellos que la observaban.

_-la vida no solo esta hecha de grandes decisiones, si no también de pequeñas,, tan solo eso basta en ocasiones, piensa Ranma, piensa ¿que tan diferente pudo ser la vida para una niña que no sabia que su padre planeaba sacrificarla para salvar a sus hermanas y a el mismo…?-_

Los pobladores de la aldea escuchaban atentamente a la maga hablar.

_-¿puedes culpar a esa niña por convertirse en lo que se suponía que debía ser¿Acaso no sabemos que la voz del alma es la más fácil a veces de ignorar?_

Ranma volvió a observar a los hechiceros a lo lejos.

_-entonces, hay una esperanza…-_

_-ella es su propia esperanza, para si misma, y para todos.-_

* * *

A lo lejos de allí, del otro lado del pueblo, dos jóvenes Iluminados caminaban juntos.

A simple vista, parecían una pareja normal a no ser del distintivo ropaje que los identificaban, o que sus rasgos los identificaban como personas del lejano oriente.

_-¿Entonces, aquí será el lugar? –_ Suspiro la mujer, observando el apacible lentorno, rodeados de bosques.

_-si, lo siento… lo sentimos todos-_ Ella observo a su compañero, impasible a el paisaje que los envolvía, tan sereno, calmado.

_-¿Qué será de ellos, de la gente de aquí?_-

_-trataremos de protegerlos, ellos querrán utilizarlos, si lo logran nosotros…-_ El callo, sin mostrar sentimiento, ella se detuvo por un momento, pero luego reinicio su marcha junto a el.

_-uno por muchos, muchos por miles, miles por el resto…-_

* * *

Godofredo se acercaba a la cabaña, la sencillez de esta, le era más agradable que el hospedaje que le brindaba el párroco del pueblo.

Estaba a pasos ya del claro en donde esta se ubicaba, cuando una presencia conocida lo detuvo.

Se giro suavemente y espero que una Iluminada lo alcanzara, casi una niña, la en apariencia mas joven de los siete se acerco a el.

_-mi señora-_ saludo respetuosamente con un gesto, sin sostener su mirada, la maga se detuvo a dos pasos del germánico monje, cruzando sus brazos y observándolo casi con reproche.

_-te pedí que me llames por mi nombre, no me gusta esto de "señora o excelencia", deja eso para Kodachi- _

El mensajero de los siete sonrió levemente, dejando paso a la Iluminada, quien con un gesto de fastidio, se adelanto al sacerdote, que procedió a seguirla al menos un par de pasos por detrás hacia la cabaña.

Cabaña tan parecida a esa que dejo atrás no mucho tiempo atrás.

Akari no solo lo aparentaba, si no que era la más joven de los Iluminado, la séptima de los siete tan solo tenia diecisiete primaveras y no hacia aun año que se había unido al resto de los magos blancos.

Se había inmiscuido con la magia de casualidad, enferma de niña, fue llevada a una mujer que conocía los secretos de la lectura y la curación. Cuando una peste barrio de vidas el pueblo donde vivía, ella fue la única que sobrevivió, con tristeza y hambre, se allego a la cabaña donde la mujer la curara, quien misteriosamente parecía esperarla.

Acunada por la mujer, sacio su hambre al tiempo que esta le empezó a transmitir el arte de la escritura y las antiquísimas recetas que aliviaban el dolor y las enfermedades.

_-tienes que aplicarte, en un futuro no muy lejanos, vendrán por ti, y deberas estar lista-_ Solía decirle sin explicarle ni quienes vendrían ni porque.

Hasta que una tarde regreso de una de sus búsquedas de raíces y rocas para preparar un ungüento para el dolor de las articulaciones y los vio hablando con la que se había convertido en su madre y maestra. Un hombre y dos mujeres vestido con las más blancas ropas que jamás viera.

Con curiosidad se acerco al grupo, la mujer que la cobijara la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras los otros la observaban llegar como si fueran tan solo viejos amigos.

Permaneció callada, sin atreverse a romper el silencio que había entre ellos, al fin, pasado unos segundos, la mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo largamente de manera afectuosa.

Luego rompió el apretón y tomándola de las manos la llevo frente a los visitantes para presentarla.

_-ella es Akari-_

_-Lo sabemos-_ respondió el muchacho, la niña comúnmente se sentía cohibida ante los visitantes, vestía harapos, y el haber estado buscando raíces y piedras la habían dejado mas sucia que de costumbre.

Pero increíblemente, se sentía tranquila junto a ellos, era algo extraño, como si una paz rodeara el ambiente.

La mujer que la criara, trato de contener un llanto, al verlo, Akari se acerce, pero ella la detuvo en un primer momento, y luego la volvió a rodear con sus brazos.

_-hace tiempo, te dije que debías estar lista para aquellos que vendrían por ti, ese tiempo ha llegado-_

La niña sintió de repente una emoción intensa, y se aferro a su madrastra con fuerza

_-¿debo irme? No quiero dejarte-_

_-es tu destino, me fue señalado por las estrellas mucho antes de que volvieras a mi… es tu senda…-_

_¿Qué haré sin ti?_

La mujer se separo de la joven, y tomándola de las manos, la observo a los ojos.

_-lo que tu corazón dicte, ve Akari, no es bueno que estés ya aquí-_

La niña sintió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, había perdido a sus padres, a sus hermanos, y ahora debía abandonar a esta mujer que la había criado como una hija.

Pero era lo que su corazón le decía que debía hacer, muy a su pesar, se quedo en el mismo lugar mientras la mujer retrocedía alejándose de ella.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y vio a una joven algo mayor que le miraba con ternura, la otra chica y el muchacho se acercaron a ella, haciendo que esa paz y calma se sintiera más fuerte.

La curandera simplemente los vio desaparecer… luego, tratando de contener el llanto, se dirigió a su cabaña.

* * *

Cologne vio tranquilamente a la joven Iluminada entrar en la que era su casa, seguida por el monje, un atisbo de nerviosismo se hizo visible, ya que aun nada era seguro.

El sacerdote se puso sumiso a la izquierda de la maga, y con su suave voz la presento.

_-señora Cologne, ella es una de mis señoras, Akari-_

La chica sonrió, y miro el vetusto y pobre moblaje, la anciano noto eso.

_-se que esta casa no esta a la altura…-_

_-¿por que lo dices? Se parece tanto a donde vivía hasta hace poco…-_

Un silencio se hizo entre los tres, hasta que al fin Cologne se atrevió a romperlo.

_-¿le gustaría comer algo? La cena esta lista-_

_-me encantaría-_ contesto con una sonrisa la hechicera.

* * *

Mientras Ryoga y Ukyo se retiraban hablando entre ellos, Ranma alcanzo a Akane en el sendero.

_-esta todo bien?-_

La mujer volteo a observarlo, sonriendo levemente.

_-si-_

Avanzaron algunos pasos más sin mediar palabras. El trataba de entablar conversación, de averiguar…

_-¿y de que hablaron?_

_-del tiempo, los amigos, las cosechas…-_

_-¿Eh?_

Ranma se quedo parado, sin entender.

* * *

Desde una alta rama sobre el roble a donde volaron Nabiki y Kasumi luego de que el Iluminado y Oscura se separaban, podian mirar a los distintos actores que pululaban la escena, por allí, veían a su hermana y Ranma caminar hacia el linde del bosque, al parecer charlando sin muchas ganas. No muy lejos, y alejándose en dirección contraria, Ryoga y Ukyo hacían lo mismo, pero conversando animadamente.

Un poco a lo lejos, otros dos Iluminados, paseaban tranquilamente en un sendero entre los árboles, y mas allá, otra pareja de ellos parecían discutir, o al menos, la chica daba esa sensación con ademanes, mientras el simplemente meneaba su cabezo en negación.

Nabiki suspiro, había perdido la esperanza ya de volver a ser normal un día, y luego de lo que el Iluminado le dijo, aun más.

No podía culpar a Akane, que intento por años romper la maldición, muchas veces a pedidos de ellas mismas, había pasado de ser un sapo a un pez, después a algo que ni siquiera sabia que era y luego tuvo que conformarse con ser un cuervo.

Al menos esta forma le permitió volar, ser libre como no recordara jamás…

Igual que Kasumi, ambas se sintieron a gusto como aves… y casi como niñas pequeñas, a pesar de que pasaban ya las dos centurias largamente, se lanzaron a conocer los alrededores.

Así espiaron y fisgonearon en el pueblo que Akane protegía, así como los alrededores de este.

De esa manera conocieron a Robert y Mateo, los dos granjeros que vivían solos a mitad de camino del otro pueblo de la comarca…

Primeros como simples aves que los observaban, supieron de sus tristezas, de sus miserias, sus cosechas apenas les permitían vivir… y sin embargo, por un largo año no les escucharon ni una queja por tan dura vida, tan solo veían sus luchas por continuar adelante…

Verlos se habia convertido en su aficion, por alguna razon se sentian atraidas a estar con ellos, en su forma maldita.

Y una tarde en que ellos descansaban, alcanzaron a oírles que probablemente, morirían sin conocer el amor.

Su pobreza conspiraba contra ellos, que podían ofrecerles a alguna mujer para que esta aceptara desposarse con alguno de ellos?

Luego de discutirlo durante dos días, Kasumi convenció a Nabiki. Al fin y al cabo, ellas no estaban en una situación parecida? Que podían ellas darle a un hombre? Su forma humana duraba una tarde… o una noche como mucho.

Las dos habían soportados siglos de tortura, de dolor, sufrimiento y vergüenza, lloraron por si mismas mas de lo que la gente común suele vivir, acaso era tan malo tratar de intentar vivir una tarde o una noche de vida normal con alguien?

Al anochecer, apagados gemidos de dolor llegaron a la pobre granja de los solitarios. En un principio, motivados por las supersticiones, ellos se santiguaron y rezaron en busca de protección a lo desconocidos, mas luego se atrevieron a buscar la fuente de los sonidos, solo para encontrarse con la más inesperada aparición.

Dos jóvenes, casi dos niñas, permanecían acurrucadas en el suelo, sin ropas que las cubriesen, asemejaban a una aparición celestial.

Las chicas, aun acalambradas por el dolor de la transformación, sin poder hablar todavía, extendieron sus manos a los granjeros, quienes rápidamente las cubrieron con algunas de sus prendas y las llevaron a la humilde cabaña.

Las reposaron en su cama, y las cuidaron hasta que los últimos dolores de ellas se fueron, luego permanecieron en silencio observándose mutuamente.

Al fin Kasumi tomo la mano de Robert y lo atrajo hacia si.

_-yo tampoco quiero morir sin conocer el amor-_

Nabiki tomo también a Mateo y lo hizo acercarse a ella.

Y aunque ninguno de los cuatro sabía bien que hacer, pronto aprendieron juntos…


	14. Los Seis

Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Arabia… años antes.

Las rocosas cuestas de Golan hervían en frenética actividad. Miles de soldados trataban de cubrir todos los pasos. Aquí y allá se veían caballos, mulas y camellos transportando gente de toda Arabia y oriente próximo.

Sobre una de los barrancos mas alto, un hombre de mediana estatura miraba hacia el oeste con un catalejo.

Aun se sorprendía de el, en sus años como guerrero lo mejor que había obtenido antes para ver los movimientos del enemigo era buscar una buena ubicación.

Pero ahora con solo mirar por los lentes, podía ver claramente a su enemigo desde aquí… Salvajes? Incultos? Bárbaros?

Eran más inteligentes que cualquiera de los pueblos que el joven hubiera visitado en su corta vida, a diferencia de occidente, los sarracenos habían asimilado a su propia cultura la de pueblos anexados o conquistados. Hablaban un idioma dulce y rico en expresiones. Su escritura estaba a la par de la de los cristianos. Y si estas personas eran bárbaras, entonces no había mote imaginable para sus "compatriotas".

A pesar de que su padre le había enseñado y aleccionado para no hacerlo. Se unió en un principio a ese divertimento "cristiano y occidental" que era masacrar infieles armados o no. Eran escoria por no seguir los dictados de amor y paz que enseñaba la santa iglesia y merecían morir todos. Niños, mujeres y hombres.

Pero poco a poco, a medida que se adentraban en Palestina, tanto el como algunos de sus hombres empezaron a darse cuenta de algo.

Cristianos. Cristianos vivían en territorio sarraceno.

Lo primero que todos pensaron fue que ningún "infiel" viviría en occidente. No por que no quisieran, sino por que no podrían. Serian obligados a convertirse al cristianismo, o marcharse …si es que no los quemaban antes.

Aquí por el contrario, los cristianos que se encontraban hasta en la ciudad santa, solo les hablaban del respeto que los musulmanes tenían hacia ellos y su religión.

Tanto era increíble, que los generales cruzados ordenaron llevar a muchos de estos pobladores a retaguardia para investigar que no fueran en realidad infiltrados a retaguardia.

Casi nadie de ellos volvería a sus devastados hogares.

"Si, salvajes" pensaba el muchacho desde lo alto de ese risco.

Desde hacia dos años, estaba al servicio del príncipe , quien viendo en el ahora un servidor leal y noble, no dudo en entregarle el mando del ultimo ejercito musulmán que protegía Damasco.

Muchos miraron con recelo al "gentil". Sabían que hasta ese momento se había desempeñado sin una macula de duda. Pero ahora, de sus órdenes dependería la protección de la verdadera capital sarracena.

Soportaría la presión? O en todo caso, no usaría el general gentil esta oportunidad para entregar al ejército islámico y congraciarse nuevamente con sus amos cristianos?

Sobre ese acantilado, el joven general trataba de ignorar los rumores que pesaban sobre el.

No era momento de centrarse en ellos, ahora lo que le importaba era la ubicación de sus hombres. Había tres pasos principales, seguramente los cruzados tratarían de forzar uno de ellos. Pero, cual?

Ese era su principal preocupación. Sabía quien dirigía a los cruzados. Guillispe era obcecado, brutal y no muy inteligente. Se lanzaría con lo que tenia (y lo que no también) para tratar de quebrar uno de los pasos. Si la infantería cristiana podía abrir una brecha, y la caballería templaría cruzar esa maraña de cerros, a los sarracenos le seria muy difícil contenerlos. Podrían hacerlo de ser necesario, pero seria una lucha dura y cruel. Por eso el prefería detenerlos aquí. Aun con un ejercito algo menor los pasos podían ser defendidos e incluso mantener una reserva. Llegarían refuerzos desde Bagdad en unos diez días, debía mantenerse firme.

Tenía la ventaja de que las fuentes de agua estaban de su lado, y sus hombres peleaban por sus hogares, mujeres y niños.

Pero los cristianos sabían también que para ellos no había posibilidad de retroceso, o ganaban o morían. No tenían esperanza de que los musulmanes les dieran tregua. Y Guillispe estaba dispuesto a pasar o a clavarse en las espadas y picas árabes.

Al fin, Ranma Saotome, comandante de las tropas musulmanas, empezó a caminar hacia su tienda. A su paso, un grupo de hombres duros, con marcas de muchas batallas y ojos sin sentimientos se apartaban respetuosamente.

Ranma llego a respetar a los jenízaros como a pocos. Habían sido hijos de esclavos o esclavos mismos. Estaban acostumbrado a la humillación diaria, a pasar hambre, a soportar las peores inclemencias, a no saber si el nuevo día no les traería una muerte miserable.

Alguien tuvo la iluminada idea de ver que de ellos obtendrían los mejores soldados.

Se los educaba, no solo en el manejo de la espada, si no en todo lo concerniente a la guerra y a la administración. Había dureza en su entrenamiento, pero al menos ahora había una esperanza de ser alguien. Y esos humillados esclavos terminaron por convertirse en los mejores soldados y administradores. Respetados, temidos y amados. Sus ropajes negros los identificaban al instante, y los otrora viles, ahora eran los héroes de su pueblo.

Ellos a una señal de Ranma acudieron prestos a recibir sus instrucciones. Ranma los saludo con un gesto de su cabeza.

_-Trataran de pasar, lo intentaran pero no podrán, nos encargaremos de eso. Aunque perezcamos todos…-_

* * *

**Irlanda, el presente.**

El padre O' Donell preparaba ese domingo temprano los últimos detalles para la misa, junto a Godofredo, monje y mensajero de los Iluminados.

Intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero el silencio reinaba a horas tan tempranas.

El sol apenas se dejaba ver entre las copas y el fresco del invierno ya podía presentirse en el aire.

Al fin, luego de tener casi todo listo, Godofredo subió a la pequeña torre para tocar la campana, despertar al pueblo y llamarlo a misa. Ya junto al instrumento, miro hacia el aun plano sol.

Una sombra extraña parecía deformar su figura. Con desconfianza observo detenidamente hacia el este.

Esa sensación de frió ahora se hizo mas fuerte… al tiempo que miraba detenidamente hacia el sol…

Entrecerrando sus ojos al astro noto que una especie de sombra se ocultaba bajo el brillo cegador de la estrella… su corazón latía rápidamente y sintió el temor invadirlo.

Bajo casi de un salto y se encontró de repente junto al padre, que noto el miedo en su mirada.

_-Que pasa hermano?-_

Godofredo corrió a tomar su cayado, y sin detenerse al ir hacia la puerta respondió casi en gemido.

_-Están aquí-_

_-Quienes?-_

El germánico monje nada dijo, solo salio corriendo, en busca de sus amos, orando a Dios que ellos ya estuvieran dispuestos.

* * *

Casi como si todas las aves del bosque se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, volaban sin ton ni son por los cielos en grandes bandadas. Aullidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, así como todo tipo de cacofonías animales mezcladas.

Los habitantes de la aldea notaron algo ignominioso en el ambiente, esos ruidos, el clima mas fresco que de costumbre.

Casi sin cambiarse de ropas, salieron al exterior de sus viviendas. El viento cada vez era mas y mas frió y fuerte.

El cielo se cubrió con una densa capas de nubes grises, truenos retumbaron en la lontananza y rayos se veían en la lejanía.

Rápidamente las sombras de la tormenta lo cubrieron todo, y la brillante mañana se convirtió en un día oscuro y triste.

Murmullos empezaron a escucharse. Era evidente que esto no era algo natural, y muchos comprendieron que tal vez lo peor que pudiera pasar estaba sucediendo.

A lo lejos, en el fulgor de los rayos alguien vio algo… tan lejos… y cerca a la vez.

Unas sombras entre las sombras, seis oscuras presencias.

De repente, casi todos comprendieron. Lo que tanto temían, lo que rezaban para que nunca pasara, nunca sucediera…

Los seis Oscuros restantes habían encontrado a la renegada. El pueblo que protegía la traidora sintió que la muerte estaba en sus puertas.

* * *

Ranma despertó, producto de los sonidos que miles de aves y animales producían a su alrededor. Lo hizo nuevamente desnudo en medio del bosque. Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez Akane se aprovecho nuevamente de sus poderes para poder acostarse con el.

Pero a diferencia de aquella tibia y agradable mañana, esta era fría, pesada, casi deprimente.

Observo a su lado de pie, desnuda y hermosa a la bruja que amo durante gran parte de la noche.

Pero también a diferencia de aquel despertar tan dulce, ahora ella tenía ese rostro pétreo que le veía de vez en cuando. Ningún sentimiento se dibujaba en ella. Pero lo fría de la mañana, su oscuridad. El sonido que los animales hacían a su alrededor y esta turbadora visión de Akane rápidamente le indicaron a su instinto que algo muy malo pasaba.

Años de peleas por su vida, de batallas sangrientas en guerras crueles que parecían interminables le habían dado la facultad de predecir cuando el peligro se acercaba.

Era solo cuestión de ver las a veces sutiles señales.

Y esta vez de sutiles no tenían nada.

Se vistió apresuradamente, sin atreverse por el momento decir ni tocar a Akane. La bruja permanecía allí, desnuda como una amazona a pesar del frió reinante.

Cuando al fin termino de ponerse sus botas la hechicera giro su rostro para observarlo, con una expresión preocupada.

_-Vamos-_ tan solo dijo poniéndose en camino, Ranma la observo iniciar su marcha aun sin ninguna prenda vistiéndola, iba a decirle algo, giro para buscar la túnica negra y encarnada pero no la vio donde antes estaba. Y al mirar nuevamente a la hechicera noto que estaba ya vestida con ella.

Meneando la cabeza, tomo su cinto y espada y empezó a seguirle el paso mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja.

_-Nunca me acostumbrare del todo-_

* * *

Observando hacia el denso bosque Ryoga, el Primero de los Siete, no demostraba sentimiento alguno.

A pesar de ello, cruzado de brazos y su mirada fija en la arboleda cualquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba atento a algo que sucedia ni tan cerca ni tan lejos.

Poco a poco por detrás se fueron acercando el resto de los seis.

Al igual que el. Sus facciones nada dejaban saber.

Ukyo se acerco a el, ambos se miraron y luego volvieron su atención al bosque, ella suspiro.

_-Llego el tiempo al fin?-_

Ryoga asintió casi como si fuera algo doloroso. Es que lo era, lo era para el.

_-El tiempo siempre llega, con mas o menos rapides, el es el único que te puede alcanzar-_

Ukyo giro rápidamente mirando al resto de los Iluminados. Shampoo y Mousse por un lado tampoco parecían muy preocupados por el hecho. Tatewaki y Kodashi Kuno, al contrario, portaban una desafiante mirada. En tanto que la mas joven Akari dejaba traslucir temor en sus ojos.

La Segunda de los Sietes se acerco a la aun niña, la única que tenia la edad que representaba y la abrazo como una madre a su hija.

_-Amigos míos, la hora del bien y del mal se acerca. De nuestra fe, nuestra fuerza y nuestro amor depende lo que suceda no solo con nosotros, si no con todo lo que cuidamos y creemos-_ hizo a Akari observarla a los ojos-_ No temamos, somos aquellos, quienes estamos aquí para sanar y curar. Para aliviar y consolar, pero también para prevenir y evitar._

La jovencita asintió calladamente al tiempo que manos amigas le daban su apoyo.

Ukyo volvió a girar, los Siete Iluminados, estaban ya listos, para luchar, para morir.

Para vencer.

* * *

_-Rupert, vena qui hijo, ¡Rupert!- _Lara, una de las mujeres del pueblo, buscaba a su pequeño hijo. Rupert era travieso y curioso, intentando internarse en el bosque cada vez que pudiera escaparse del cuidado de su madre.

Lara lo veía correr varios pasos por delante, John, su padre, estuvo trabajando en las plantaciones de trigo tratando de salvar lo que se pudiera toda la tarde anterior y parte de la noche.

El niño saltaba alegremente, para el solo era otro juego de "atrapame si puedes" y brincaba raíces y esquivaba ramas con una agilidad que su madre apenas podía seguir.

Sin embargo, Lara lo vio detenerse de repente, y luego iniciar una loca carrera hacia lo mas profundo del bosque.

_-Rupert, ven aquí amor- _Lara trato de seguirlo, hacia frió en esta parte de la arboleda, y un cielo encapotado cubría el sol. La madre empezó a preocuparse de que el pequeño atrapara alguna enfermedad, aunque hacia mucho que eso no pasaba.

_-Rupert, me estoy enojando, vuelve aquí-_ la mujer empezaba a molasterse seriamente, se estaban metiendo muy profundo en el bosque. Apenas podía ver al niño, y a su preocupación por que enfermara, ahora era el perderle entre tanto árbol y maleza.

Mas al avanzar algo, vio a su pequeño. Parecía estar siendo acariciado por una mujer. Lara reconoció el negro y encarnado ropaje. Y aunque sabia que la bruja era ahora amiga del pueblo, igual sentía una desconfianza primigenia a la hechicera.

Pensando que habría hecho al niño encontrarse con la bruja, pensó que tal vez la mujer intuyo que el niño se había perdido y esa era su forma de ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo, se decía que Akane ahora no era mala.

Pero al acercarse a el niño y la mujer, un frió la invadió Y no era un frió físico, sino uno espiritual.

Un frió que parecía salir de su propia alma, y venir desde esa figura vestida de negro... y de la otra a tan solo pasos de la primera.

_¿Dos? _Se pregunto la mujer, y esas dos, por que reconoció a dos mujeres, estaban con su hijo.

Con un terror creciente, se acerco a las dos mujeres

_-Perdonen, serian tan amables de regresarme a mi hijo?-_ Por alguna razón, Lara sintió que debía ser lo mas respetuosa posible-_ Por favor?-_

Las mujeres voltearon a verla, tendrían treinta años, ambas con cabello negro largo, una de ellas atado, la otra suelto.

Ambas parecían alegres, una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Lara no se sintió calmada por ese gesto, al contrario, parecía que eso la asustaba aun mas.

_-Un niño perdido-_ al fin hablo una de las brujas.

_-Un futuro perdido- respondió_ la otra, iniciando un extraño dialogo con su par, moviéndose ampulosamente alrededor de su compañera y el crío.

_-Tantos sueños, tantas esperanzas-_

_-Tanto amor, tanto cariño-_

_-Un hombre de bien-_

_-O un asesino-_

_-Un labrador-_

_-O un violador-_

_-Un gran rey-_

_-O un tirano... aunque uno no quita que pueda ser lo otro, no?-_ Una de las brujas se detuvo a mirar a la madre, con un gesto de inocencia, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Lara cada vez se sentía mas asustada, vestían igual que Akane, y si Akane era quien era entonces estas dos mujeres eran...

_-Oh, por Dios no-_ Las brujas levantaron sus vista hacia la mujer, como si esas palabras las hubiera hecho volver a notar su presencia. Sus rostros se endurecieron al desaparecer sus sonrisas.

-_Tu Dios no te va a salvar- _

_-Ni a tu hijo-_

_-Ni a tu esposo-_

_-Ni a quien conozcas-_

_-A nadie en este pueblo-_

El niño, parecía totalmente inerte, solamente de pie junto a las hechiceras, Lara tan solo quería correr, tomarlo y largarse de allí, pero ese miedo, ese terror que la invadía le impedía moverse. Sentiría Rupert lo mismo?

Como si leyera su mente, la bruja que estaba cerca del chico, lo tomo violentamente del hombro y lo hizo girar. Lo que Lara vio, la hizo gritar desde lo mas profundo de su amor de madre.

El niño no parecía expresar emoción alguna, pero donde debería verse los almendrados ojos del chico, solo dos oscuros agujeros se veían.

Fuera de si, Lara corrió hacia el mas al tomarlo y abrazarlo, sintió las manos de una de las hechiceras.

_-Dile a Akane, que así terminaran todos, nada quedara en su pueblo, lloren aun que pueden, lloren-_

De repente Lara se encontró en silencio y oscuridad, tan solo rodeada por el ruido del bosque.

* * *

_-Donde estaban ustedes dos?- _Un alto hombre interrumpió el paso de las dos brujas amigas que regresaban tomadas de la mano junto al resto de los Oscuros.

Una de ellas, la de pelo suelto, rió fuerte, para luego besar a su compañera.

_-Ah Saffron, tan solo estábamos haciendo lo que Ryu nos ordeno-_

El nombrado, pasando entre Herb y Taro, se acerco a Sayuri y Yuka.

_-Y bien mis pequeñas, han dejado a la traidora y esos tontos nuestros saludos?-_

Yuka volvió a besar apasionadamente a su amiga, riendo como una loca.

_-Ya lo sabrán, lo sabrá ella, lo sabrán todos en ese asqueroso pueblo y esos tontos que osan desafiarnos...-_

* * *

Lara oía el viento ulular entre las hojas de los arboles. El ruido de aves, muchas aves volando.

Pero lo que de verdad la golpeaba, era ahora escuchar el llanto de su hijo.

Su hijo lloraba desconsolado, gritando que le dolía, y que no podía ver.

Lara solo pudo estrecharlo y abrazarlo mas fuerte, tratando de aliviar su sufrimiento.

Lara solo podía escucharlo.

Porque su propia cegara y ese dolor lacerante tras sus parpados le indicaban que las brujas le habían hecho lo mismo que a su hijo.

* * *

**N.A: Lamento el retrazo, toy bloqueado, y avanzo a velocidad de tortuga cada cosa que escribo. Aun asi terminare todo, aunque me lleve centurias.**

**Un Saludo**

**Hugo el UnmA**


End file.
